A New Story
by Wildfire
Summary: ReidOC. A chance encounter with someone may just be the person Reid's needed in his life all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Come on boy genius, one drink that's all I'm asking."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather have a quiet weekend."

Already preparing himself for the argument Morgan would put up in an attempt to convince him to go out; even he didn't need his high IQ to understand why the older agent took an interest in his social life, or lack of one if he was completely honest. He appreciated the fact that Morgan was only looking out for him, but the simple fact was he didn't have Morgan's ability for social interactions; meeting new people never seemed to go well for him. Realising the strap of his messenger bag was slipping from him shoulder Spencer rested his phone under his chin as he reached to readjust the strap. Focused on his task Spencer failed to notice the obstacle in front of him until it was too late, finding himself in a heap on the pavement.

Surrounded by a sea of books Spencer had a moment to wonder what had just happened before a sound of pain reached him. Quickly gathering himself together he began gathering books from the pavement only to halt his actions as a pale hand appeared next to his on the books covering. Looking upwards Spencer found his nerves hitting him badly as he meet light grey eyes, flecks of green and brown mingling in the centre. He'd seen a lot of eyes in his during his career, but for some reason none had ever affected him like those before him it felt like his mind had completely shut down.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm...I'm the one who should be apologising. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Coming back to his senses Spencer could have cursed his nerves as his shutter presented its self his only saving grace with the fact that he'd managed to quickly get it in check. Able to look away from grey eyes Spencer was able to take in the person before him; although auburn hair was pulled back from her face enough strands had escaped to frame her face highlight her delicately yet, homely features. It was just his luck the one day he meets an attractive woman and he particularly pushes her to the floor.

"You've nothing to apologise for, it's my own fault. I should have known better than try and bring stock in on a weekend."

The voice alone had sent shivers down Spencer's spine, but the sound of her chime like laughter at that moment only added to the affect this woman was having on him. Seeing her put the books into a cardboard box beside her Spencer followed her example trying to avoid looking at her as he helped however, he could stop the side wards glances he gave her.

"You...you own a store?"

"You could say that. It still needs the finishing touches, but I'm hoping to have the work completed soon."

Having over the final book Spencer looked around for his own belongings his messenger bag not far however, upon locating his phone he could only groan as he picked up the bits.

"I'm sorry about your phone; I'll cover the cost of a new one."

"That's ok after all I'm as much to blame for what happened."

Watching the mystery woman give a quick check of the area Spencer knew he'd done his good deed by helping her collect the books however, he found he wasn't ready to leave her company just yet.

"Would you like a hand with that?"

"You've already been so helpful I really couldn't ask you to anymore."

"I don't mind, I'd like to help."

Smiling back at the comment Gabriella could see the honesty within the brown eyes before her, glad to see the nerves which had moments ago filled them had died down. Watching her companion push his hair behind his ear she found it adorable when it fell back into place, the slightly shaggy look suiting him to a key. Although he might not hit the radar for most girls Gabriella found him attractive, from his soft brown eyes to his lanky frame; there was something endearing about him.

Letting him get the box she'd been carrying before they collision Gabriella quickly locked up her car before leading the way to her newly acquired store a few shops down. Looking upon the two store building she'd owned Gabriella felt warmth fill her heart as she took in the finished paint job to the store front however, it was the gleaming gold lettering which made her day. With its name now officially on show she truly felt that things were coming together. Realising the one beside her was also taking in the store she could only wonder what he thought, no doubt he'd thing the name was as silly as everyone else. Seeing that the workers had at least tidied yesterday Gabriella was glad not only to not only have some breathing room, but from the looks of it they were ahead of schedule.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want these?"

"I'm sorry, my minds wandering. You can put them over here."

Setting the box down where indicated Spencer took the opportunity to fully take in his female companion as she took in the space around her. Giving an extra inch to the auburn braid which fell down her back Spencer guessed it would reach to her waist once unbound. While the light jeans drew attention to long legs they also worked alongside the shirt to enhance her slim yet, curvy 5ft 9" frame. Guessing her to be around his age Spencer was a little curious about her reasons for setting up a business; plus the unusual store name had him even more curious.

"Dreams surely are difficult, confusing, and not everything in them is brought to pass for mankind. For fleeting dreams have two gates: one is fashioned of horn and one of ivory. Those which pass through the one of sawn ivory are deceptive, bringing tidings which come to nought, but those which issue from the one of polished horn bring true results when a mortal sees them."

"The Odyssey, book 19."

"I see your familiar with Homer's work."

"I've read both his pieces, The Odyssey and The Iliad. Did you know when it was originally composed in the 8th Century BC it meant to be sung not read, back then it would have been performed by aoidos."

Realising he was rambling again Spencer quickly turned away from the woman before him, not wanting to see that look he usually got when he showed his intelligence. Apart from his friends at the BAU and one or two others he always got that 'what-a-freak' reaction once people realised what he was like.

"Night's swift dragons cut the full fast, and yonder shines Aurora's harbinger; at whose approach, ghosts, wandering here and there, troop home to churchyards."

Not expecting to hear another quote Spencer looked back to where his mystery woman stood, not falling to notice the playful gleam within her eyes.

"Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 3 Scene 2. It's a quote by Puck."

Taking in the genuine smile she was sending him Spencer although unsure of how to deal with this unusual response to him couldn't help but become more intrigued.

"Impressive, I've never had anyone give me the exact part before, the correct story maybe but that's it."

"To enjoy bodily warmth, some small part of you must be cold, for there is no quality in this world that is not what it is merely by contrast. Nothing exists in itself."

"Herman Melville's Moby Dick, Chapter 11. First published in a three volume edition titled 'The Whale' in London on October 18th 1851."

Seeing the surprised look upon his face Gabriella could feel her own amused smile as she rested hands upon hips. Watching him recover from his initial surprise Gabriella was unprepared for the sudden flutter her heart gave as he gave her a shy smile. It was pretty obvious the guy was smart yet, despites that there was an element of uncertainty about him, a shyness which only added to his charm. Realising she hadn't even got the name of the person before her Gabriella decided to change that.

"Gabriella Brennan."

"Dr Reid...Dr Spencer Reid, but you call me Spencer, or Spence if you want, though everyone tends to call me Reid."

Feeling her smile widen at the nerves which were coming back Gabriella could tell his babbling was a way of dealing with it, although she wasn't sure why she had a feeling Spencer didn't have much confidence when it came to social interactions. However, as she took in how young he looked and the fact that he was a doctor she had an idea that he'd had a similar child hood to her, although it would appear her support system had been a great deal better than his. Children just didn't like it when people different from them appeared in their life.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. Though please call me Gabbie only my Grandmother calls me Gabriella."

Liking the return of the shy smile Gabriella felt a feeling she'd never felt before as she took in the one before her, sure she'd had one or two boyfriends and a couple of dates, but none of they had made her heart go pitter patter quite like this. What was it about this guy that was making her mind go crazy, she'd only just met him. Feeling a bravery she'd never had before when it came to guys Gabriella couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"If you've got no plans, would you like to get some lunch with me."

"Su...sure, lunch sounds good."

"Ok, I know I great little place we can go to."

Having being surprised at the fact that he'd been asked out Spencer was even more surprised at the delighted gleam in her eyes and the brighter smile at his agreement. Despites his experience with Lila and the bartender he'd never seen a woman light up so much at the idea of spending time with him. Already he could tell she'd be like no other woman he'd met before and part of him was hoping that just maybe this time things would work out for him.

"We can even see about replacing that phone of yours on the way, something tells me being able to reach you 24/7 is essential."

"You could say that."

"You can tell me it about over lunch."

Unable to prevent his light laughter as Gabriella's teasing tone Spencer found himself liking this woman more and more. Following her out of the store Spencer found couldn't help but think what Morgan would be saying right now if he knew about his current situation.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Opening a bookstore it's something I've wanted to do, even as a kid I knew books would be part of my life. Everyone I know still can't believe it, there still expecting me to pursue a higher career opinion like law."

"I think it's important for people to follow their own dreams, they should do something they really believe in. If this is what you want you should go for it."

Looking over the table towards his companion Spencer was glad to see Gabriella's lowered gaze disappear as she returned her eyes to meet his own. Watching the shift of light play across her eyes Spencer found it strange yet bewitched at the same time as he a greenish tint overtook the grey. He'd noticed the unusual colour shift her eyes underwent during lunch earlier, one moment they would be grey, another a mixture of green and grey or as they were now more green. However, rather than looking at it as unusual Spencer it just it to be another of her intriguing feathers.

Pulling his focus from her eyes Spencer silently watched as Gabriella rested her chin on the back of her upraising hand, a soft smile on her face as looked at him. Although he still couldn't understand what he'd done to cause such a smile it was one he'd quickly come to like because unlike most of the fake smiles people wore around him this was one was totally honest.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes thank you."

Waiting for the plates to be collected Spencer was still finding it hard to believe that not only had he had lunch with the woman across from him, but they'd spend most of the afternoon together thus resulting in Gabriella to ask him to dinner as well. Not expecting an invite to dinner as well Spencer had been surprised by his lack of nerves when he easily accepted, though Gabriella's easy attitude around him made it hard to feel nervous. Although they'd spend most of the time simply talking Spencer couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself so much, or even someone's company.

Not having to wait long for the bill Spencer couldn't help his smile as he noticed Gabriella stop herself reaching for her purse; paying for dinner was one of the conditions Spencer had given before agreeing to join her. He felt it only fair considering she'd paid for lunch.

Waiting for Spencer to pay Gabriella found his gentleman nature sweet as she thought back to their earlier debate which had arose when she'd invited him to dinner. He'd been gentle yet; insistent about buying her dinner; seeing the confidence he'd when stating the issue had just made her fall even more for him. Yes, she could honestly say to herself that she was taken with one Dr Spencer Reid, if one afternoon with him had her like this then she didn't want the feeling to end. However, realising it was getting late Gabriella knew it would be as Spencer let her go before him as they left the restaurant.

Taking in the darkening sky as she breathed in the evening air Gabriella felt like a nervous school girl as she clasped her hands in front of her, risking shy glances towards her brown haired companion. Seeing Spencer push his hair away from his face she hoped she wasn't the only nervous one as she took in his fidgety hands.

"I had a nice time today Spencer."

"I had a good time to, thanks for asking me."

"Well I've guess this is goodnight, if you're ever in the area do stop by. I'm seem to be spending most of my time at the store than anywhere else these days."

Sparing a last glance towards Spencer's silent form Gabriella hoped her cheerful tone hid the disappointment she felt, she'd hoped despites his shy nature he'd have asked her out again. Perhaps her outspoken approach to asking him out earlier hadn't been the best approach to take; it was typical the first decent guy she'd meet and she scares him off.

"Gabbie are...are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Fighting the smile which wanted to grace her as she heard the slight stutter Gabriella voiced her negativity about plans as she turned to look back in Spencer's direction, surprised to see the faint blush she could see.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something, maybe a movie."

"A movie sounds good."

Unable to fight her smile as she took in Spencer's surprised expression at her reply she once again found it hard to believe that the individual before could be everything he was; smart, endearing and definitively attractive yet, lack in self confidence. Finding a scrap of paper and a pen in her bag Gabriella quickly wrote her number down before holding it out; happy to hand it over as Spencer took it.

"That's my number; give me a ring tomorrow with the plans ok."

Watching Spencer glance down at the number Gabriella didn't even realise she given him a kiss on the cheek before she'd done it, feeling the heat coming to her cheeks as she did.

"I'll been seeing you tomorrow then Spencer."

Quickly recovering Gabriella gave a Spencer a wave as she hurried off, the heat rushing back to her cheeks as she thought back to the little kiss. If she'd taken the time to glace back one last time she would noticed the smile Spencer wore as he watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place just before and after Episode 10 Season 4 Brothers in Arms

**Chapter Two**

_[Got to go. Never thought I'd see workmen so eager to start work. Have fun at work Cowboy, I'll talk to you later :)]_

Quickly reading through the text he'd just received Spencer couldn't prevent a small smile as he saw Gabbie using the nickname she'd given him yesterday; he still hadn't figured out where it had come from. Thinking of the auburn haired woman Spencer found he couldn't wait to see her again; they'd arranged to meet up again on Wednesday after work. Part of him still found it hard to believe that Gabbie had agreed to a second date with him; smart, funny, kind and extremely attractive she was someone Spencer never would have imagined having one date with never mind two. However, despites the small uncertainty that still plagued him Spencer already knew she was different; it was almost like an instant connection had happened. Even when he'd been dating Lila and talked to Austin he'd never felt this way about either of them, with Gabbie it was different he felt like he could really be himself and not have to worry.

Beep! Beep!

Coming out of his wonderings Spencer opened the text without taking in who had send it, only to feel his smile increase as he read the new message.

_[There is no religion without love, and people may talk as much as they like about their religion, but if it does not teach them to be good and kind to man and beast it is all a shame...What about this one Cowboy?:)]_

It would appear that the game they'd be playing over the last two days wasn't over; they'd each been trying to outdo the other with their literature knowledge. Although he'd managed to catch her out last night Spencer had been impressed with how accurate she'd been, not only giving author, book and chapter, but facts most people didn't know. However, upon being caught out Gabbie had guaranteed she'd find a book Spencer didn't know and at the moment it would that she had. Feeling the evaluator coming to halt Spencer put the quote a side for the moment, snapping his phone shut as he exited on to his floor, deciding to ponder the puzzle at a later time.

Seeing the paperwork on his desk Spencer could honestly say this was one part of the job that you could always count on, no matter how quickly you got through it there was always more to take its place. Settling down at his desk Spencer had no sooner put his messenger bag down on the floor beside him before he felt a presence before him, turning towards them he wasn't surprised to see none other than Morgan leaning on his desk.

Watching the younger agent turn to acknowledge him Morgan found his usual teasing greeting halt as he took in the one before him. From the minute he'd set eyes on Reid this morning he felt there was something different, something that hadn't been there before. Although it had only been brief Morgan hadn't failed to notice the small smile Reid had before closing his phone. Even though the smile had been replaced with a questioning look Morgan could shake the feeling that there was something definitely different with Reid. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"So boy genius get up to anything this weekend?"

"Not really, pretty quiet actually."

Despites the quick answer Morgan had worked too long not only at this job, but with the individual in question to see he wasn't getting the whole truth. He'd caught on pretty soon that when it came to Reid he had a tendency to either let his hands fidget or avoid eye contact when he was uncomfortable with a situation or individual. Therefore the fact that he was doing both only proved he was hiding something, the only times Morgan had seen Reid so bad was usually either around women, public speaking or going to clubs at least until he relaxed enough to enjoy it. Being able to cross out two of the possibilities Morgan knew that only left one possibility was it possible that Reid had met someone.

"So with entire weekend that we rarely get you did absolutely nothing."

"I was able to catch up with my papers."

Not believing for one minute the answer Reid had provided him with Morgan decided to leave the questioning for another time, it was pretty obvious from the increase of his fidgeting that Reid wouldn't be saying anything right now. Although he was curious about the possibility of a new woman in Reid's life he didn't want to interrogate one he considered family. Despites the jokes he might make at Reid's expanse he really did care about the younger agent's wellbeing, which was also the reason why he constantly tried to get Reid to go out with him and the others. There was no arguing that Reid was the smartest guy Morgan knew, but when it came to social skills the guy needed a lot of help.

However, Morgan knew the ultimate reason behind his curiosity regarding the possible new woman in Reid's life and that name was Lila. After the case which seemed like a life time ago Reid had fallen hard for the actress, despites the long distance relationship the first three months had been fine. However, after that things starting going downhill, the more popular Lila became in the film industry the less time she'd had for Reid. Instead choosing film premiers and parties to fill her spare time. All that Morgan knew was that during their fifth month he'd gotten a call from Garcia asking him to get over to Reid's as quick as possible.

He never did find out exactly what had occurred, Garcia refusing to tell him, yet the sight that had greeted him upon entering Reid's apartment would forever haunt him. The emptiness and loss Morgan had seen in Reid that day was something he never wanted to see again. The following weeks had seen a Reid from his initial days at the BAU, he was reserved, quiet and reluctant to do much of anything other than work. It had affect all the team seeing their youngest member so demoralized and it had took all of them together to rebuild his confidence. So although Morgan was the first one on board for Reid getting with someone he was also one of the people who was determined it would be with the right type of person.

"You boy genius spend too much time in the books, you are definitely coming out this weekend."

Leaving Reid with his parting comment Morgan decided to share his suspicions with the one person, apart from JJ, who knew Reid better than anyone.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Enter oh seeker of knowledge."

Spinning round Garcia couldn't hide her smile as she took in the very person she wanted to see. Ever since Morgan had had mentioned his suspicions regarding their resident genius she'd been just as intrigued about Reid's activities this weekend. The possibility of Reid having met someone was something that thrilled her, yet scared her all at the same time. Although she knew everyone shared that same concern when it came to Reid and his personal life she was the most protective of him when it came to the subject of women. Of everyone in the department it was JJ and herself that Reid was closest to yet, she was the one who was Reid's guide to women, with a little help from Morgan.

Even as she returned Reid's smile her mind was thinking back to that occasion more than a year ago when Reid had called her that late night. Her initial puzzlement and sleepiness disappearing instantly as she heard emotions she'd never heard in Reid's voice before, utter heartbreak and sorrow. Upon rushing over to Reid's apartment Garcia had felt her own heart nearly break when she laid eyes upon the frail form she'd found. It wasn't the huddled form that hit her most, but the sight of such loss within red rimmed eyes that got her. In their entire friendship she'd ever once since Reid so lost to emotion.

For what seemed like hours she'd simply held him as he slowly told her how Lila had called it off, saying she capable of so much better and that their entire relationship had been nothing more than hero worship. If she could have she'd have beaten the woman senseless, how dare she make someone she cared about feel so worthless.

"I brought the file you asked for."

Snapping out of her thoughts Garcia was glad to forget them as she returned to the here and now. Doing a quick take in of her friend she didn't have to be a profiler to see what Morgan was talking about, although hard to see there was definitely something different about Reid.

"Thanks Sugar-Bean. So what did the fountain of knowledge get up to this weekend?"

"Did Morgan put you up to this?"

"Up to what? I'm deeply hurt that you think so lowly of me; here I was wanting to catch up with you Sugar-Bean. Only someone with something to hide would be so suspicions."

Ending her statement with some light laughter Garcia couldn't help but think Reid's attempts at avoiding to look at her were adorable, it was times like this that reminded her how young the agent was.

"Come on then, share with Aunty Penny."

"It...It was an interesting weekend."

Seeing the slight blush which had overcome Reid at his hesitant answer Garcia knew she had him, it would appear Morgan was right. From Reid's reaction it had definitely been an interesting weekend now the only thing was to find out for certain if the suspicious were true. Deciding to try a little tricky with the younger agent while his guard was down Garcia knew it was the only change she'd have to catch him out.

"Did she turn out to be a satanic worshipping nut job?"

"No, of course not she's anything but that."

Not hiding her quirky smile as she heard the reply Garcia thanked whoever was listening that her little gamble had worked. Seeing the look of realisation that overcame Reid as he figured out what had happened Garcia had to contain her laughter as she noticed the slight tension which surrounded him. Although overrun with curiosity Garcia knew to take things easy.

"Come on Sugar-Bean give me something? A name, how'd you meet."

"Her names Gabriella and you could say we bumped into each other."

"Details Sugar-Bean, details."

"It's not really that big a deal, we spend Saturday afternoon together then I took her to the movies and dinner yesterday."

Patiently waiting for Reid to give out more details Garcia was finding it hard out to push him into a chair and get every detail out of him. Although part of her was worried about Reid dating, the bigger part of her wanted to find this Gabriella woman and hug her. The very reason being the small smile Reid was currently wearing, he'd barely starting talking about the woman and yet the mere mention of her was causing such instant reactions.

"We're meeting up on Wednesday, we're going bowling, apparently it's suppose to be therapeutic. According to Gabbie at least."

About to quiz Reid a little more on the woman that was making such an impact in such a short space of time Garcia didn't have the opportunity as Morgan opened the door.

"Reid we're needed in the conference room."

Seeing the brief questioning look Morgan sent her Garcia was able to discreetly interdict that she should give her another minute. Watching Morgan leave a moment before Reid began to follow Garcia made sure to remind Reid that this conversion was far from other.

"You don't get off that easily Sugar-Bean, once you get back I want all the details."

* * *

_Days later_

Hearing the faint buzzing as the phone vibrated against the table for the second time in half an hour Prentiss took a moment to ponder whether or not to answer it. Taking a glance across at the sleeping figure of her fellow agent Prentiss was reluctant to wake him. Deciding to see who was ringing the sleeping agent Prentiss took a quick glance at the caller ID, 'Gabbie', it wasn't a name she'd ever heard Reid mention.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Oh I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I'll call back later."

"Is it Reid you were after? He's just fallen asleep, hence me taking his call, I can wake him if you need to speak with him."

"No that's ok Agent Prentiss, let him sleep. It is late and I'm guessing you could all do with some sleep now the case is over. I hope everyone is fine."

"I can assure you everyone is fine. Did you want me to give Reid a message?"

"Can you tell him I'll ring him later to discuss our re-arranged date, there might be a slight change in plans."

"Date?"

"I'm guessing he hasn't mentioned me then."

"No, but then again Reid..."

"Isn't one to easily bring up his social life."

Chuckling slightly as Reid's date matched her word for word Prentiss couldn't help but like her, from her replies so far she sounded pleasant enough and her concern for Reid was evident in her voice.

"Agent Prentiss if I'm correct I'm betting the BAU team has been living off nothing but take aways for the last few days. How would you and the team like some decent food?"

"That is an understatement, I think we've eaten every take away there is, and a decent meal would be a dream fantastic right about how."

"Do you know Banba's by any chance?"

"People keep telling me to check out, but you need to book weeks in advance to even get a table."

"I'm owed a favour, so a table is no problem. There are six on your team right Agent Prentiss?"

"Call me Emily, and yes there are six of us."

"Great I'll book a table for eight, and Emily please tell Spencer he's not getting out of it. Guess I'll be seeing you later today, nice speaking with you Emily."

Laughing softly as she heard the phone go dead Prentiss couldn't help but think Reid had definitely gotten a keeper with this one. However, she wait until she met the woman in person before giving her the final clearance .


	3. Chapter 3

Song is owed by Secret Garden - Always there

**Chapter Three**

"I don't know about this Garcia, maybe this was a bad idea."

Now that he was standing outside the restaurant Spencer felt he was about to have a panic attack as he realised what was about to happen tonight. When he'd woken shortly before landing in the early hours of this morning he'd been puzzled by the looks everyone had been sending him however, that had quickly changed into panic as Prentiss had explained what Gabbie had planned whilst he'd been asleep. He'd been had both Morgan and Prentiss spending the remainder of their flight quizzing him about Gabbie, although he had managed to avoid telling them to much Morgan had simply stated they'd get to ask the real thing in person.

Hence his current nervous and panicky state as the team awaited Morgan and Prentiss to show up, he had no idea how things were going to go. Feeling a hand on his arm Spencer was glad to see the encouraging smile Garcia was sending him.

"It's going to be fine Reid, just relax. I promise to keep Morgan on his best behaviour ok."

"Thanks Garcia."

Following her prompts to take some deep breaths Spencer was glad to see that Hotch and Rossi were in conversion with each other, either that or they were giving him and Garcia some space. Looking up at the sound of their names Spencer saw Morgan and Prentiss making their way towards them, both wearing smiles on their faces as they looked upon himself and Garcia. Having a few minutes small talk outside Spencer knew he was only putting of the inevitable, knowing there was no way he could talk his friends out of this. Though then even if he had the change he couldn't do it, when he'd rung Gabbie back she'd been so thrilled that his team mates had agreed to dinner. As scared as he was at the meeting he found he couldn't deny Gabbie the opportunity to meet the people he worked with.

Leading the way into the restaurant Spencer could see why it had quickly gotten a name in the few months it had been open. The moment you entered the establishment the atmosphere and decor made you feel at ease, welcome, it was obvious the owner had put a lot of thought into the planning. However, what immediately got his attention was the soft, hypnotic music that filled the place. Prentiss had mentioned that the small orchestra that placed here was one of the highlights of the place and as he listened he could understand why, they were very good.

"Can I help you sir?"

"We have a reservation under Brennan."

"Miss Brennan's party, of course right this way."

Taking calm deep breaths he could almost feel everyone's eyes looking ahead as they searched the place for glimpses of Gabbie. Seeing the waitress stop by their table Spencer couldn't hide his puzzlement as he noticed the lack of a certain auburn haired woman, taking a glance towards Garcia he could see the questioning look in her eyes. Following everyone's lead as they settled at the table Spencer could tell everyone was thinking the same question yet, were too polite to ask it. Feeling his puzzlement start to turn into disappoint Spencer was beginning to wonder if he'd been wrong to think he'd had a chance with Gabbie.

"Excuse me, but which of you would be Dr Reid?"

"That would be me."

Accepting the envelope the waitress handed him Spencer was even more puzzled as he took out the letter within.

_Hey Cowboy,_

_Glad you and your friends could make it tonight. Please enjoy dinner tonight and please offer accept and offer my apologises to your friends as I wouldn't be able to join you for dinner. You'll see soon enough the reason why, but once you've finished our date will start. I forgot to mention we'll all going out for a few drinks, so tell your friends I hope they're up for a night out. _

_Gabbie_

_PS Did you figure out my riddle Cowboy?_

"So kid, where's the mystery woman?"

"She say's to enjoy dinner and apologises for nothing being able to make it, but we're understand soon. We're also apparently going out for drinks afterwards."

"I was going to say she'd better have a good excuse kid, but if she gets you out tonight she's more than forgiven with me."

Knowing Morgan was trying to keep the atmosphere light Garcia ensured her laughter was heard as she helped him. Accepting the menu offered to her Garcia could see that despites best efforts everyone was thinking the same think, despites the letter had Reid been set up for disappoint again. Sharing knowing glances with Hotch and Morgan who had seen firsthand what Reid had been like after Lila she was hoping that this Gabriella had set Reid up for a fall. Already she could see despites best efforts Reid was showing signs of self doubt, deciding to involve him in her menu choice Garcia was determined to keep Reid's mind from going down that direction.

"Ladies and gentleman as owner of Banba's it is my pleasure to welcome you here tonight. I am proud to dedicate tonight's entertainment to my good friends Mr and Mrs Callaghan, who are here celebrating their 5oth wedding anniversary. So I leave you all to enjoy Celtic Dreams."

Glad that they had finished giving their order to the waitress Garcia only now realised how close they were to the little stage area of the restaurant as the lights dimmed. Lying a reassuring had upon Reid's she hoped it might help distract him as she followed everyone else's example and turned to the stage.

When I'm less than I should be  
When I just can't face the day  
When darkness falls around me  
And I just can't find my way

When my eyes don't clearly see  
And I stumble through it all  
You I lean upon, you keep me strong  
And you raise me when I fall

Seeing the lights slowly brighten Garcia realised that as soon as the woman's voice had filled the air that a respectful silence quickly spread the crowd as everyone turned to listen to the angelic voice sing. As the light revealed the little group Garcia heard the numerous gasps fill as the singer was illuminated before them. With hair elegantly yet simply styled on the top of her head a few strands had been purposely left to frame her face, aiding the light make-up to highlight a natural beauty. While the simple but black dress flowed over her frame, drawing attention to the curves of her tall frame.

"Gabbie"

Almost so low that she nearly missed it Garcia looked in surprise towards her friend as she heard the name Garcia noticed firstly the surprised look Reid wore however, it was the relief and something she couldn't name that made her pause.

"Reid is that her is that Gabriella?"

"Uh...yeah that's her."

You are there when I most need you  
You are there so constantly  
You come shining through, you always do  
You are always there for me

When life brings me to my knees  
When my back's against the wall  
You are standing there right with me  
Just to keep me standing tall

Though a burden I may be  
You don't weary, you don't rest  
You are reaching out to carry me  
And I know I'm heaven-blest

Looking back towards the now named Gabriella Garcia had to admit that Reid had bagged himself a serious hotty, here was someone who would not only give Lila a run for her money, but left her in the dust. Not only that, but she had been honest when she'd said they'd understand why she couldn't join them for night; she was providing the entertainment for the night.

You are there when I most need you  
You are there so constantly  
You come shining through, you always do  
You are always there for me

You are there when I most need you  
You are there so constantly  
You come shining through, you always do  
You are always there for me

You come shining through, you always do  
You are always there for me

After the initial revelation on stage Garcia saw the instant brightening to Reid's mood, one which remained as they progressed through dinner. Although Reid got caught up in the conversions amongst the group Garcia had to hide her smile as she noticed the occasional glances he would send towards a certain woman. Through the evening not only had Gabriella provided vocals, but she'd also proven to be an accomplished violin player, the woman was a wealth of hidden talent.

However, what really brought a smile Garcia couldn't hide was the small show that occurred as Gabriella finished their final performance. At the last possible minute from she disappeared from sight of their table both Gabriella and Reid had to look at each other at the correct moment; Gabriella sending a smile meant just for Reid while he responded with one of his own. It was such a fairy tale moment; she couldn't wait to be properly introduced to Gabriella.

With dinner coming to an end Spencer found that although he was nervous, the panic he'd been feeling at the beginning of the night had disappeared. The minute he'd laid eyes upon Gabriella's form any doubts had disappeared instant as he took in the auburn haired vision before him, he couldn't believe he'd even doubt her in the first place. He also realised that more than the nerves was the knowledge that despites the fact they'd no doubt end up in the clubs, something he dreaded, he was willing to face it to spend the evening in Gabriella's presence.

Speaking of which as he happened to glance over towards Morgan the very person he'd been thinking about was approaching them. The only different being that her auburn hair now fell in a thick curtain of waves around her, a style he thought suited her best.

"Well kid I hate to say it, but I think your lady is a no show."

"I wouldn't say that, I'd been hoping that the show tonight was pretty good."

Hearing Garcia join in his laughter at the slight jump Morgan gave to Gabriella's statement Spencer knew his silent had been worth it for that moment alone. Realising that his team was waiting for introductions Spencer remembered he was the one who had to do the job.

"Everyone this is Gabriella Brennan. Gabriella this is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope you all enjoyed dinner. I apologise again for not being able to join, but I'd promised to help with the entertainment tonight, Mr Callaghan had asked if we would."

"Oh that's alright Honey; it's just nice to meet the new lady in Reid's life. By the way you were amazing up there."

"Thank you Penelope. I don't want to rush anyone, but if your all finished is everyone up for a few drinks."

"Yeah we've just got to settle the bill first."

"Don't worry about it, your bills been settled it was on the house."

Sharing the surprise that his team mates had at Gabriella's reply Spencer wasn't for a moment stunned into silence as he turned questioning eyes towards Gabriella.

"With all the performances I've been doing for the last couple of weeks my uncle's owed me a favour. I told him providing a meal for some friends would cover it, so I wouldn't hear any argument the bills dealt with."

Although Spencer could detect the humour in Gabriella's voice he could also detected the determined note to her voice, one that did indeed leave no room for argument. However, Spencer had to admit he was surprised when even Hotch didn't try to push the issue.

Stepping aside as he let the others past him Spencer felt his throat run dry as Gabriella moved over to join him, her smile making his heart beat faster.

"I'm glad to see you made it back save, you up for a drink? I'll understand if you'd rather not."

"I'm up for a drink."

"Come on then, you're friends are waiting."

Loving the sight of that smile Spencer was happy to follow the owner as she led the way to his friends.

* * *

_Later that night_

Leaving the club Spencer was slightly surprised at the time, it had only just gone 12.30am which for their team was early or at least early for some members of the team, in particular Morgan and Garcia. However, considering the fact that they were all running of a few hours sleep from the previous night he couldn't blame them for having an early night. Although not drunk, he could admit he was definitely at that stage where he could still think, but the effects of alcohol were working on him.

Taking a moment away from his conversion with Garcia Morgan gave a glance down the street to where Reid and Gabriella stood waiting for a taxi for her. Despites his initial reservations Morgan had to admit the woman was definitely a good match for Reid, she was sweet, smart, and confident plus the fact that she was definitely attractively was a bonus. Throughout their time at the club she'd never strayed far from Reid's side, having fun with both Prentiss and Garcia, but ensuring Reid got equal time. Gabriella had even managed to get Reid up to dance, albeit it had been a slow song but she'd patiently lead Reid through the dance.

However, it had been the looks and shared glances that he'd seen Reid and Gabriella share that had definitely convinced him that despites the short time they'd both known each other Gabriella was perfect for Reid. When it came to women he knew the signs of interest to look for in a woman and Gabriella had been showing that all night, the shy adverted glances, the brief touches however, with her it went deeper. During the night every time she was in Reid's presence or caught his eye it was like she lit up, and always she wore that smile for him.

With Reid it had been slight, but for those who knew him you could see the subtle changes. His usual reservations about being around women and parties had lessened, a small degree of confidence showing when Gabriella was around. It was the first time in their whole acquaintance that Reid that relaxed so much, in fact it was the first time he'd seen him smile so much.

Watching as a taxi pulled up Morgan could tell he wasn't the only watching to see what happened as he happened to glance at his team mates, although they might be pretending not to so.

"I hope the kid doesn't blow it."

Feeling the sweat that trickled down his neck Spencer wasn't entirely sure what he was suppose to do in this situation, it had been longer than he cared to remember since he'd last dated anyone. Never mind simply getting past the first date. He knew for certain that he was falling hard for the woman before him, for the first time he felt normal when he was around her rather than the uncomfortable feeling he normally got around people.

"I had a nice time Spencer, and I really enjoyed meeting your friends."

"From what I can tell they like you and I had a good time to."

Finding his gaze wander from where Gabriella stood in front of him Reid felt the silence settle between them.

"Spencer."

Returning his attention to Gabriella Spencer was totally surprised when he felt lips settle softly on this own, a brief pressure before pulling slightly away. Her breath ghosting across his skin as she spoke.

"It's alright for you to kiss the girl; you've already won her over."

Feeling the shiver which ran down his spine Spencer could still her breath against him, patiently leaving the next move to him. Feeling his heart hammering in his throat Spencer knew he pull away and Gabriella wouldn't judge him yet, as much as part of him was tempted to do just that he decided to take a chance.

Intending to deliver nothing more than a gentle kiss to Gabriella he soon found the taste of dark cherry intoxicating as her lips moved against his. Feeling a tongue glide across his lips he couldn't prevent his slight gasp, the kiss slowly deepening as he responded to Gabriella's guidance. Feeling the need for oxygen as his lungs began to burn Spencer reluctantly parted from the angel before him. It was only now that he felt the arms around his neck, her body flush against his while his arms were around her waist. Yet, any embarrassment he felt quickly disappeared as he saw the look Gabriella was giving him. Indeed there was lust in her eyes which was surprising enough, but there was a much more meaningful emotion there, a real contentment and desire to be right where she was.

However, the voice of the taxi driver causes them to separate both looking at each other with knowing smiles.

"Well I've got to be going; I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Definitely, since it's a Saturday tomorrow maybe you want to get together."

"Sounds like a plan Cowboy, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Leaving him with a quick kiss Spencer still rooted to the spot as the taxi left, hardly believing what had happened. However, the sudden hand on his shoulder and Morgan's voice confirmed it wasn't a dream.

"Kid you are one lucky son of a gun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Angel-Cake you definitely need to have a fairy motif, it'll be girl's paradise."

"You do realise Garcia we have to consider the boys not just the girls."

Laughing softly at Garcia's and Prentiss's comments Spencer didn't know who was having more fun picking the finishing touches to the kids section for the store Garcia, Prentiss or his girlfriend. Stopping in his task of checking the latest delivery Spencer looked over to where his two friends were looking at paint samples and motif designs. Diverting his gaze to fall upon the other woman in the group he wasn't surprised to see her content to leave the design debate to Garcia and Prentiss, her attention being taken up by the three year old Jack before her. As if sensing Spencer's gaze upon her Gabriella send him that special smile of hers, one that no one could ever match, before giving her attention back to Jack.

Taking that moment to simple take her in Spencer was still in the progress of accepting the fact that she was officially his girlfriend, it had been three weeks today that they'd first met. After nearly two weeks of dating they'd become a couple, this last week had been their first week together and he treasured every second of it. Although the status did mean that the BAU team were adopting Gabriella as one of their own, hence why all the team was currently helping out with the last final touches to Gabriella's store.

Currently Garcia and Prentiss were helping Gabriella settle on designs for the children's section, Morgan and Rossi had volunteered to put the children's furniture together, while he himself had found himself partnered with none other than Hotch in checking deliveries and stacking them. He still hadn't figure out how Gabriella had managed to get Hotch to agree to helping out, but here he was. Although, he did have his suspicious that it had something to do with his son Jack who was currently being the toy selector expert for the children's section.

Everyone knew ever since Hotch and Hayley had gotten divorced that their boss rarely got time to see his son, it had taken Hotch by surprised when Hayley had turned up with him the previous evening and suggest that Jack spend a few days with his father. Despites the calm attitude everyone knew how much Hotch cared about his son and how much he valued the opportunity to spend some time with him.

"Daddy lunch."

Looking downwards at the small voice Spencer had even been aware Jack had left Gabriella's side until he head the small voice next to him. Glancing towards his boss he wasn't surprised to see the smile the boy brought out from his father as Hotch bent down to pick his son up.

"Alright everyone, its time I watered and fed you all. It is the least I can do for all your help. But I'm warning you Derek to leave some cookies for everyone else."

"Can't make no promise's baby girl, no one makes them like you."

Hearing the suppressed laughter everyone was trying to hide at Gabriella's and Morgan's jibes towards each other, everyone knew Morgan had a slight sweet tooth hence the light threat. Making his way over to the cafe area Gabriella had set up in the store Spencer silently watched as Garcia and Prentiss took covers of food Gabriella had prepared for them. Watching the plates being revealed he could see what his girlfriend had meant when she said they wouldn't have to worry about anyone going hungry, she'd done enough for twice their number.

"Here Cowboy, strong yet sweet just the way you like it."

Blinking into grey eyes Spencer felt himself smiling as he took in the woman before him, the laughter in her eyes making them sparkle even more if it was possible. Accepting the cup offered to him Spencer remember the first time he'd ever drunk coffee in front of her how she'd light teased it should be the other way around, sugar with a splash of coffee. Yet, despites that whenever they'd got coffee out or she'd made it she always gave it to him exactly right. Watching her hand a juice carton to Jack before sorting out drinks for everyone else Spencer almost missed Hotch's comment.

"You've got a good thing there Reid, I'm happy for you."

"Sir"

"In our line of work we all need something that makes it worthwhile, I think you've found that something so make sure to keep hold of it."

Hiding his surprise at Hotch's words Spencer didn't have chance to reply as Hotch's phone rang, trying not to listen to the conversion Spencer could already tell from the little they heard that their weekend was being brought to an end. Even as the call ended Hotch was already instruction everyone that they were needed back at BAU headquarters.

"Give me a minute to call Hayley, she'll need to come and collect Jack."

"If you want I can watch him Aaron while you're away."

Seeing the blank expression Hotch send Gabriella at her suggestion Spencer was unable to read what his boss was thinking. Although he knew Jack would be in good hands with Gabriella he wasn't entirely sure what Hotch would think about the idea.

"I've got no indication of how long this case will be."

"I'm sure Jack and I can find plenty of things to do, besides a few days off will do me good. You've got Jack for a week right, well if you guys solve this case in a day or two you'll still have a few days with Jack. If you send him back you wouldn't get that chance."

Knowing he wasn't the only one focusing on Hotch Spencer quietly watched as the older agent picked Jack up, a small smile appear in reply to Jack's request as to what was wrong.

"I have to go away for a few days, but Miss Brennan's going to look after you until I come back."

Although slightly surprised at Hotch's agreement to Gabriella's idea Spencer knew Jack couldn't be in safer hands as Hotch handed Jack over to his girlfriend. Judging from Jack's immediate comfort with the woman in question in would appear Jack had no problems staying with her.

"It's Gabbie Agent Hotchner, I wouldn't remind you again. Spencer has my number, so don't hesitant if you want to talk to Jack."

"Thank you, Gabbie."

Had Hotch actual laughed? Spencer could see that the others were just as surprised as he looked over to Garcia and Prentiss.

"Alright guys there's some take away bags under the counter, no one's leaving without some food for the trip."

With the atmosphere instantly lightened with Gabriella's comment as everyone broke out in laughter, the agents quickly did as instructed as they noticed the watchful eye she was giving them. Ready to follow the others out Spencer stopped as he became aware of the grey gaze upon him, closing the distance between them Spencer brushed aside a few stray strands that had escaped the ponytail Gabriella wore.

"Be carefully ok Cowboy. I'll see you when you get back."

"I'll call you once the case is over."

Smiling at Jack's attempt to gain their attention Spencer took a moment to take in the woman before him before following the others out.

* * *

_Days later_

"I hope Jack has behaved for you."

"He's been a perfect saint Aaron, it's been a pleasure to have him."

"Thanks for this week Gabbie."

"Glad I could help."

Watching Aaron buckle Jack into the car Gabriella could see the love he had for his son, it was a shame he didn't get to spend more time with him. Yet, despites that she had a feeling Aaron spend as much time as possible with Jack during the last few days, making sure to dedicate his evenings to Jack. She was just glad that she could have helped out, once everyone had returned from California a few days ago she'd been surprised when the agent had approached her about looking after Jack while he was at work for the remainder of Jack's stay. Simply stating Jack had enjoyed his stay with her and he'd rather someone he trust look after his son than a stranger. Knowing Aaron didn't give his trust easily Gabriella was honoured to gain it and had thus been a temporary babysitter for the last few days.

As much as she enjoyed looking after the four year old, she now knew why parents were always tired, children at that age was endless supplies of energy. Waving both Aaron and Jack off as they departed Gabriella took a quick glance at her watch, realising there was no point in heading back to her apartment. Penelope should be on her way any minute now to pick her up, the bubbly agent arranging a dinner date with the exception being that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Another difference to Penelope's dinner was that all males had been strictly told to only arrive at 8, thus giving the girls a chance to have an hour of girl time.

Hugging the suede jacket tighter around herself as the night air picked up Gabriella hope Penelope wouldn't be much longer, it was getting colder by the minute. Hearing the familiar tone of her phone as it began to ring Gabriella smiled as she noticed the name caller ID showed.

"Hey Cowboy, let me guess you've currently got the coffee brewing and your deciding how to pass the time until later."

"Am I that predictable?"

"A little, but that's what I like about you. By the way did you happen to receive a package in your post?"

"Yeah, but how would you know that?"

"Magic."

Smiling at the laughter she heard coming over the phone Gabriella couldn't help biting her bottom lip as she heard the sound of paper ripping over the phone. When an acquaintance of hers had approached her about the books she thought immediately of Spencer, knowing if anyone who could appreciate them it would be him. She was just hoping that she'd been right, although she'd never asked Spencer whether he liked Charles Dickens work, she did know he liked classic literature and Oliver Twist was one of the British classics.

"You've got to be kidding. These are 1st editions, published in 1838, do you know how rare any 1st editions from that period are?"

"I'm quite aware, so were they a good choice?"

"I can't possibly accept these, they must have cost you a fortune."

"I got them as a gift for you, because I knew you'd appreciate them and that's worth any price."

"Thank you."

Feeling her smile increasing as she heard Spencer's softly spoken thank you Gabriella knew it was this selfless nature in him that she'd come to love. He never asked for anything and never expected anything, which was one of reason she'd gotten him the gift she had. If there was anything she wanted to convey to Spencer to acknowledge in their relationship was the fact that to her he was special and that she was going nowhere. She still found it so endearing when Spencer had asked her just over a week ago what it was between them, did he class them as still dating or more. She could still remember the surprise in his eyes as she asked him if he'd like her to be his official girlfriend, as she could think of nothing better. Although she might have surprised him with reply it was her that got the best surprise as Spence kissed her response, the first time he'd done so without some encouragement. His confidence was definitely growing.

"Hey Angel-Cake, you looking for a lift?"

Hearing the nickname Gabriella could only laughter as she knew only one person who called her that, turning towards the sound she wasn't disappointed to see now other than Penelope waiting in her car before her.

"I've got to go Penelope's here, I see you later."

Waiting for Gabriella to get in Garcia smiled as she took in the glow which came of her new friend, no doubt the result of talking to a particular doctor they knew. It would appear that Reid wasn't the only one who had benefited from their chance encounter, thinking about that particular agent Garcia was still coming to terms with the changes that occurred him in. Although only slight at the moment everyone had noticed the more relaxed nature Reid was getting, his confidence slowly building as Gabriella brought him out his shell. Thanks to Gabriella's presence in his life Reid's social life was becoming just that social, Gabriella had already arranged a bowling night for the team an activity which had quickly stuck.

Watching Gabriella walk around the car towards her Garcia was certain of the advice she'd given Reid earlier, they was just no mistaking it.

**_Flashback _**

**"_Hey Garcia can I ask you something?"_**

**"_Sure Sugar-Bean, what's up?"_**

**_Swirling round to face the agent sat on the desk behind her Garcia felt puzzlement overcome her as she took in the tight grasp Reid had on the cup in his lap. Wondering if something had happened between him and Gabriella Garcia was hoping it wasn't anything serious she was looking forward to putting their meal together for their first month anniversary. _**

**"_How do you know if someone's the one?"_**

**"_Does this by any chance concern a certain Angel-Cake we know?"_**

**_Sensing the uncertainty coming from her young friend Garcia had a feeling what was on Reid's mind, and if it had been anyone else she'd have said they couldn't possibly be thinking things like that so soon. However, she'd seen firsthand the way Reid and Gabriella were around each other and knew they were one of those rare couples that where the exception to the rule._**

**"_I think so, I don't know. I'm feeling things I've never felt before, feelings I didn't know were possible. I've never felt this...this connected to someone before, it's good but scary at the same time."_**

**"_Sugar-Bean I know starting a new relationship can be scary and you're the best judge of what you feel, but I can promise you this Sugar-Bean this girl thinks the world of you."_**

**"_That's what I thought about Lila."_**

**_Suddenly understanding where Reid's anxiety about letting Gabriella claim his heart came from, he was afraid of having to deal with rejection again if he did. _**

**"_Now you listen to me Dr Spencer Reid she is nothing like Lila, nothing. Since this angel came into your life I've never seen you smile so much heck I've seen a Spencer Reid I'd never thought I'd see again. This girl lights up at the mention of your name, never mind what she's like when you are around. This girl is totally crazy about you and the last thing she'd ever do is hurt you."_**

**_Watching silently at Reid digested her words Garcia hoped she'd not come on to strong, but she had to make Reid see what was before him. However, her slight fear disappeared as she noticed the slight smile which appeared on Reid's face. _**

**"_Your right Garcia, she is an angel."_**

**_End Flash Back_**

"Hey Penelope, good day at the office."

"Oh Angel-Cake you've no idea."

Laughing jointly Garcia just knew that the girls were going to have plenty to discuss before the boys joined them, and what discussions they'd have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Glancing over at the store front of The Odyssey Spencer was glad to see from the glow penetrating the growing dark, showing that its owner was still present. Having gotten away from the BAU office at 6.00pm Spencer knew it had to be between 6.30 – 6.45pm when he added the 30 minute drive to Manassas. Taking in the now quiet stores that lined the street Spencer wondered what could have kept Gabriella till this hour; he'd been surprised to hear she was still at the store when he rang her earlier. Then again it was the stores first day of opening today so it could be possible that she'd had some things to do. Even as he wondered whether he should have told her he was coming over Spencer knew it was too late to do anything now.

Crossing the street making his way over to the store Spencer quickly noticed the disappearance of the lights, having a moment to ponder it before feeling a smile coming to his face as he saw the familiar form of his girlfriend exit the store. Hearing the jingle of keys as Gabriella shut up for the evening, her long auburn hair fluttering around her as the wind blew through it. Since he'd absently mentioned to her one day that he liked it when her hair was down Gabriella had made it a habit to do so.

"Congratulations on your first day."

Recognising the voice instantly Gabriella felt the freeze reaction at the sound quickly faint as she turned to look in the direction it had come from, standing in the outer boundaries of the street lamps glow was the waiting figure of her boyfriend. Be the last person she expected to see tonight Gabriella knew she must be grinning like an idiot, although it was a surprise to see Spencer it was one she wasn't complaining about. Walking over to where Spencer waited she tried to put her finger on what was different about him, finally realizing it as she got closer and the light better illuminated the one before her. Brushing brown strands away from Spencer's face with the back of her hand Gabriella took a minute to trace the glasses black frame, smiling at the puzzlement Spencer was showing.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I tend to wear them when I need a break from my contacts."

Feeling his glasses slip from his face Spencer felt lost for a moment as his vision went blurry, without his glasses or contacts he was rendered particularly blind. About to ask Gabriella what she was doing Spencer was relieved when he felt his glasses slip back into place, allowing him to see clearly again.

"With or without the glasses you're still very attractive Dr Reid."

Noticing the blush that quickly overcame Spencer at her comment Gabriella knew he still had trouble seeing what she saw, which was why she assured him that in her eyes that's exactly how she saw him. Closing the distance between them to mere cm's Gabriella hoped that Spencer could see how the depth of her feelings as she looked him in the eye, giving him a moment before claiming his lips in a kiss. Requesting permission to deep the kiss Gabriella inwardly smiled as she felt no hesitance, once again tasting that mixture of vanilla and hint of coffee that was entirely Spencer as she re-explored the mouth before her. Finally drawing back Gabriella was glad to see she wasn't the only one having to regain their breath.

"That's...That's one way of getting your point across, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Glad you approve doctor, and not that I'm complaining but I didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight."

"Being as today was your grand opening I brought you something to celebrate it with."

Only now noticing the plain long bag that Spencer was carrying in one hand Gabriella noticed the shy uncertain smile he wore as she accepted the gift he handed her. Place one hand under the bottom as she felt the weight Gabriella found the reason behind it as she withdrew a wine bottle from the bag. Recognising the label immediately 'Grgich Hills Zinfandel' Gabriella looked in wonderment at the bottle.

"You mentioned it was your favourite, but you could rarely find it. I thought it would be appropriate."

"I told you that on our first date and you remembered."

"I remember a lot things you tell me."

Seeing the smile Gabriella send him Spencer was glad he'd spend the last few days searching for a supplier, ever since Gabriella had given a definitive date for the store's opening he'd been searching for a gift. Remembering what Gabriella had send in passing on their first date had given him the idea, he was just hoping he'd chosen as well on the second gift however, he was waiting for the correct time to give it to her.

"I would have offered to cook, but my skills stop at a microwave."

"So there is something you not good at, I'll have to see about changing that. We'll start tonight; you can help me cook dinner."

Not giving Spencer chance to argue with her Gabriella quickly pulled him along as her hand linked with his, laughing at the sound of resignation which he gave.

* * *

_Later that day_

Hearing the clink of china hitting each other Spencer still felt that he should be helping to clean up after dinner, especially considering most of the mess had been caused by him. However, Gabriella had barred him from the kitchen simply saying that as a reward for successfully creating dinner he was off clean up duty. Though personally if he had a choice between profiling and testing his cooking skills he'd take profiling any day, there was a lot more to do than he initial thought. Unfortunately for him when Gabriella have seen his lack of experience in the kitchen she'd told him until he was at least decent he'd be having cookery lessons regularly.

Looking around Gabriella's apartment Spencer took in the warm and homely atmosphere she'd created, from the watercolours decorating the walls, to the cases of books lining one wall. Seeing the picture frames that covered the shelve Spencer took in the graduation and family pictures that were present, pausing momentarily on one showing who he assumed was Gabriella as a girl with her younger brother and sister and what looked like their father and mother. Seeing the happiness showing in the picture Spencer couldn't help but wonder why her parents didn't in any of her later pictures, whereas her brother and sister were always appearing.

Happening to glance at the large frames on either side of the shelve Spencer needed to look again as he realised they showed her qualifications. He knew she'd gone to college but he'd had no idea she'd played down what she'd gotten now he could understand her intelligence, especially when it came to English and philosophy. However, it was only now seeing the BA in philosophy and physiology and the PhD in English that he realised although she didn't hide her intelligence she didn't brag about it.

"You have a doctorate in English, you never mentioned that."

"You never asked, besides the only time I ever let anyone call me doctor is when I lecture."

"And you said I was smart, your what 24 and you've got three different qualifications most people don't even have one."

"While you have five and well on your way to your sixth, and you're only 27."

About to reply to the statement Spencer paused as he sensed Gabriella's presence beside him, turning to face her he noticed the glass of wine she held out to him. Accepting the glass Spencer allowed Gabriella to lead him to the living room, settling down on the beige couch.

"I graduated high school at 15, have an IQ of 152, got my PhD when I was 19 after which I got my BA's when I was 22. I then spend a year travelling before spending the last year lecturing and helping out in the University of Virginia's English department and since then I've been working on the bookstore."

"That's impressive."

"I hope that settles your curiosity for now, because if memory serves me right I'm supposed to be celebrating the opening of my store. There's plenty of time to settle your curiosity about me, but for I'd like to watch a movie and I think you like tonight's choice."

* * *

_A few hours later_

"I still can't believe you're a Star Trek fan."

"Glad I can surprise you."

Aware of the ending credits playing across the TV Spencer was reluctant to move from his position as he felt Gabriella's fingers play lightly across his arms. Shortly after the movie had started Gabriella had leaned into him, eventually pulling his arms around her as she settled completely against him. Breathing in the scent of her peach shampoo Spencer had never felt so content before as Gabriella took his hand in her interlocking their hands together. Taking everything in Spencer suddenly remembered the other gift he'd gotten her, thinking how was the perfect time he gently got Gabriella to sit up. She the puzzlement in Gabriella's eyes he couldn't help but smile at the look.

"Close your eyes."

"What are you up to?"

"Trust me, close your eyes."

Leaving Gabriella with her eyes closed Spencer received the gift from his messenger bag, feeling his hands get clammy as he removed the item from its box. Returning to Gabriella's side he couldn't hide his light laughter at the increased puzzlement she showed as he fastened the chain in place around her neck.

"Alright you can open your eyes."

Knowing Spencer had fastened something around her neck Gabriella felt her breath catch as she took in the necklace around her neck, holding a single dark sapphire in its hands was a silvery angel the wings a mixture of yellow and silver. Looking at the delicate yet simple piece Gabriella was touched by the gift, looking upwards for an explanation.

"A friend told me I'd recently got an angel in my life and she was right, this is my way of saying thank you for coming into it."

Not expecting the tears he saw threatening to overcome grey eyes Spencer was wondering if he'd done something wrong. Gathering the slight form to him Spencer simply held her as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"If you don't like it you don't have to keep it."

"No it's prefect...It couldn't be more prefect."

Feeling her pull away from him Spencer wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes, feeling her turn into his hand as he did. Seeing the return of her smile Spencer thought that despites the slight tears she was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Placing a kiss on her lips Spencer felt no hesitation as he deepened the kiss, dark cherry instantly hitting him as Gabriella matched him move for move. Initially lax in its start Spencer felt the kiss developing in its intensity, the kiss becoming more than any they'd shared before.

It was only when he felt hands playing on his stomach that he gasped, drawing back from the woman who'd captured him so completely. Taking a minute to collect himself Spencer suddenly became aware of their position, with Gabriella laid underneath him on the couch and him prompt up over her. However, before he could say anything Gabriella raised up and reinitiated the kiss he'd broke. Barely aware of his shirt raising upwards Spencer did how ever feel his blood heat up wherever her hands played against his skin.

Not resisting the pressure on his chest as Gabriella pushed him upwards Spencer had to end the kiss as the need to breath overcame him. Glancing into lust filled eyes Spencer felt a shiver go down his spine, it was a look he had never see directed at him. Letting Gabriella take his hand as she stood up Spencer couldn't prevent the gulp as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her lips ghosting over his neck and collarbone as she guiding the clothing to the floor.

Feeling the slight tremors running through Spencer's frame Gabriella took a halt in her ministrations, taking in the one before her she could see the desire there in his eyes however, there was a small degree of uncertainty. Slowly removing her own shirt she placed her hands on her waist, letting him know he could touch if he chose. Returning to her previous activities Gabriella smirked as Spencer began to respond, from the small touches he was already giving she had a feeling the night was going to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone for the reviews, story alerts that you've given. This is my first TV story and I trying my best, glad that people are liking it so far.

Story is based after episode 11 Normal Season 4

**Chapter Six**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Slowly blinking away the haze of sleep as the persistent beeping awoke him Spencer for a moment trying to figure out where he was as he took in the blurry surroundings, not recognising the room as his. Feeling the bed shift beside him Spencer quickly remembered not only where he was, but the events of last night as he turned to see Gabriella reaching over to turn the alarm off. Watching the sea of auburn spill down her back Spencer found the contrast of her hair against skin one of the fascinating things about her.

Cutting the alarm off mid beep Gabriella rolled back onto her back taking a moment to clear the last bits of sleep from herself, feeling a gaze upon her she found herself looking into soft brown eyes. Smiling at the one opposite her Gabriella was glad to see the smile that was returned.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself, I trust you slept well."

"Exactly I've never slept better."

Paying no heed to the blanket which slipped downwards Gabriella knew that after last night it was pointless to act like the shy virgin, though truthfully she had no issues with Spencer seeing her body. Thinking back to the previous night she felt a shiver run through her as she thought about what they did, Spencer might have been a little reserved at the beginning but once they were gone she'd never had a lover who'd learned her body so well. She'd definitely have to remember to return the favour the next time.

Resting her head on her upraised palm Gabriella was happy to let Spencer claim her other hand as he interlocked their fingers together. Wishing she took stay here for longer she knew the world of work called and she knew Spencer would already be pushing it to get to Quantico on time, she'd not indented on Spencer staying the night so hadn't even thought about adjusting the alarm. Despites the moment she contained her laughter as she already predicated Spencer's reaction.

"Not to spoil the moment, but we really should be getting up. Unless you plan on calling in sick."

"Why? What time is it?"

"7.30am"

Chuckling softly at the panic in Spencer's face as he realised what she'd said Gabriella gave him a quick kiss before detangling their hands.

"I'll let you use the bathroom first; I'll go get the coffee on, after all you're going to need it considering you didn't get much sleep last night."

Smiling at the sheepish expression Spencer was displaying Gabriella didn't envy the integration he'd be getting from his teammates at the BAU when he turned in late. Then again once they realised she had no doubt she'd be getting a call from Penelope quizzing her for all the details, it was actual the sort of thing the computer whiz would do. Giving a resigned sigh Gabriella quickly threw on a robe as she decided that the only problem she wanted to deal with right now was ensuring her coffee machine was started.

* * *

_Later that day_

"Hey Prentiss, have you seen Reid yet?"

Looking up from the coffee mug she was stirring Prentiss looked up to see Morgan leaning against the counter, the other agent swirling his own drink as he looked towards her. Glancing over to the clock as she registered Morgan's question she suddenly realised that she hadn't yet seen Reid that morning, which could only mean one thing their youngest agent was late. Considering the person they were talking about Prentiss knew that was highly unusual, Reid was the one person who was particularly always on time.

"Oh I'm betting our Sugar-Bean got himself a piece of Angel-Cake last night."

Hearing the bubbly voice of Garcia both Prentiss and Morgan turned towards the blond, noticing the huge grin she was wearing.

"Excuse me."

"Let's just say our boy genius was planning to treat a certain lady to congratulate her on the opening of her store."

"My man's finally getting some action."

Hiding her smile as she heard the enthusiasm in Morgan's voice at Garcia's statement Prentiss found Morgan's and Garcia's interest in Reid's love life laughable at times. However, she couldn't blame them although she didn't know the particulars about Reid's pervious relationships, they having occurred before she knew him, the two before her did. Thus explaining the protectiveness they felt for the younger agent.

Hearing the elevator door swoosh open Prentiss almost felt sorry for the person she saw hurrying towards the bullpit, he had no idea what was in store for him.

"Hey boy genius, you need the lie in this morning?"

Quickly using her cup to hide her growing smile behind Prentiss didn't miss the blush which appeared on Reid's face before he adverted his face from their eyes as he settled at his desk. Watching Morgan approach the young agent Prentiss watched as Reid shifted nervously in his chair as he awaited Morgan's next comment.

"No need to be embarrassed kid, just make sure that girl of yours doesn't tire you out like this every night."

Coughing up coffee at Morgan's statement Prentiss felt sorry for the blushing Reid as Morgan and Garcia lightly teased him about his reason for being late. However, Reid's silence and adverted glances only gave them cause to believe their assumptions where true. Feeling sorry for Reid Prentiss was about to tell the two teasing him to give him some space when luckily for him Hotch provided everyone with a division as he told them all to gather in the conference room.

Letting Morgan and Garcia wander off to their respective rooms Prentiss waited for the quiet agent before her to calm himself, giving him an encouraging smile as he looked up at her approach.

"How she find the gift?"

"She liked it, thanks for helping me with it."

"You already knew what you were after I just pointed you in the right direction."

Seeing the grateful smile Reid sent her Prentiss gave him a nudge of the shoulder before going to join their fellow agents.

* * *

_Days later_

"You do realise if Hotch says anything I'm blaming you Angel-Cake."

"I think even Hotch might appreciate this, but I can always take this back."

"Don't you dare, those smells have been teasing me for the last 10 minutes."

Seeing the amused look being send her way Garcia returned to putting out take away books on the table, from the numerous opinions they had it was a guarantee they'd be something for everyone. Looking over at her friend Garcia hoped that everyone would be up for a little fun and this hadn't all been for nothing. Shortly after the team had announced their return she'd received a call from Gabriella suggesting a takeout treat for everyone once they got back, place that with the Trivial Pursuit game they'd had planned it would be interesting if it worked.

Glancing over at the clock Garcia realised that the remaining members of her team should be appearing any minute. Turning towards the companion Garcia was once again drawn to the angel pendent hanging around her neck, remembering her conversion with Reid a few days ago she wondered if it had connection with the jewellery.

"Like the pendent Angel-Cake, is it new?"

"Spencer give it to me last night, said I was his angel."

Hearing the soft tone which filled Gabriella's voice as she gently held the pendent Garcia smiled at the devotion that filled that statement. Knowing what it was like to find someone special Garcia could see the sighs in the woman across from her, Gabriella was totally taken with Reid; she couldn't say for certain if it was love for the two of them, but she'd like to think it was.

"That's because you are Angel-Cake."

Looking at the puzzlement Gabriella was sending her Garcia quickly shut her mouth as she realised she meant have said too much.

"Spencer said a friend had told him an angel had come into his life, it was you wasn't it Penelope. I'm touched at the comparison, but I don't understand why you'd both think that."

Hearing the question within Gabriella's statement Garcia knew that Reid's past wasn't hers to reveal she could already tell that she wouldn't be getting away without some explanation. Giving a sigh Garcia decided to settle on a brief overview, therefore explaining a little, but not all.

"Spencer had a bad experience with a past relationship, it really hit him hard and until you came along he's never really gotten over it. But ever since he's been with you I don't know...he'd more confident, outgoing, he believes in himself again and that's because of you. So yeah to me you are an angel, and I'm glad Spencer has you in his life."

"Penelope I...I would never hurt Spencer, I love him too much to ever do that."

Looking into Gabriella's eyes at her statement Garcia could see the shock register in grey eyes as she realised the words that came out of her mouth. However, Garcia watched it quickly fade as acceptance replaced it almost making her want to jump for joy.

"I...I love him Penelope, I really do."

"Oh come here Angel-Cake."

Gathering the auburn haired woman in a hug Garcia could understand what she was feeling, she'd felt the exact same when she realised she was in love with Kevin. When you realised the feeling it hit you hard, but once that faded it was the best feeling in the world.

"You want some time alone baby girl."

Laughing at the familiar voice both Garcia and Gabriella turned towards where Morgan stood, noticing the humorous gleam in his eyes. Separating from her friend Garcia couldn't stop smiling at the puzzled expressions of the other agents faces as they noticed the food scattered around the conference room.

"Angel-Cake and I brought takeout, been too long since we did something together so dig in everyone."

_Later that day_

"Ok I give up. Is anything you don't know kid?"

Joining in the laughter of those around her Gabriella couldn't blame Morgan for admitting his defeat, when it came to trivia questions there was little Spencer didn't know. Glancing round at those around her Gabriella was glad to see that the surprise evening had turned out rather well; although it had taken a few minutes for everyone to relax they'd eventually chilled out. Throughout the evening they'd been sharing stories and bits about themselves, before starting a game of trivial pursuit. Which had surprisingly turned out better that she thought it had been quite humorous listening to some of the answers they'd all provided.

The only person who hadn't gotten anything wrong so far was Spencer however, realising it wouldn't be fair for him to be the only person not to get a question wrong Gabriella knew one thing that Spencer still hadn't gotten.

"I happen to know something Spencer doesn't know."

"Now this I've gotten to hear sweetness, something the boy genius doesn't know."

"Gabbie you wouldn't."

Seeing the very curious looks the BAU team were giving her not only at her statement, but also at Spencer's response.

"Spencer and I have a little game, you have to get the author and book from just a quote and I managed to find one he still hasn't got."

"Come on sweetness what's this mystery quote."

"There is no religion without love, and people may talk as much as they like about their religion, but if it does not teach them to be good and kind to man and beast it is all a shame"

Laughing softly at the thinking looks at those around her Gabriella could see that Spencer wasn't the only one who was puzzled. However, it was Garcia's voice which filled the air as she excitedly gave the answer.

"Oh I know that, I've been reading it with some of the children when I help out with Volunteers for Families of Victims. It's Black Beauty by Anna Sewell."

"How was I supposed to get that? I hadn't even heard of it."

"Can't know everything Cowboy, but don't worry I've got copy you can read."

Hearing the light laughter of everyone around her at the banter between herself and Spencer she could understand how the family connection they all had with each other. Despites the jokes and jibes at each other underneath it all they were there for each other when it mattered, which for her was the most important thing in the world. Although she understood the dangers that Spencer and the rest of the team faced daily she felt that as long as those before her were around then the man she'd come to love was in the best hands possible.

Looking over towards the one in question Gabriella found the initial scare at admitting the depth of the feelings had disappeared, instead she happily embraced the fact that she was love with the profiler. Realising that everyone was starting to clear away Gabriella noticed that it was later than she expected, and it would be even later once she finished the journey home.

With everyone helping out the BAU office was soon clear of any signs of their late feast, allowing everyone to trail out of the office. Wishing goodnight to everyone Gabriella instantly accepted the hand that took hers as Spencer walked over her over to her car, a small smile playing across her features as her other hand handled the pendent around her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Thinking of you, us, these last few weeks with you."

"You're not regretting anything are you."

Turning so that she came face to face with Spencer Gabriella could tell he was referring to their night together, obviously whoever he'd been with last had hurt him pretty bad if he thought she'd be regretting being with him. Taking both his hands in hers, Gabriella waited until Spencer was looking at her before she continued their conversion.

"I do not regret any moments with you, these last few weeks have been the best of my life. Taking out relationship to the next stage was my decision, I love you Spencer Reid and I will never regret making that decision."

"What?"

"I don't regret..."

"No before that you...you said you loved me."

Shyly adverting her gaze for a moment Gabriella returned it was with nothing but truth in her eyes.

"I do. I love you Spencer, I really do. I don't expect you to say anything, but..."

Silenced by the quick kiss Spencer gave her Gabriella could only look back at him as she took in the small smile he wore.

"I love you to."

Throwing her arms around the one before her as she registered the words that Spencer had said to her Gabriella knew she must be grinning like a Cheshire cat as he hugged her to him.

"It's already late and it'll take you at least half an hour to get to yours, I don't mind if you want to spend the night."

"Don't mind or if you'd like it if I did?"

"Honestly, I'd like it if you'd stop over tonight."

"Then we'd better get going, that's if you want any chance of sleep tonight. Because I have a favour to return and I always make good on repaying my favours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Watch the sauce Spencer, its going boil over."

"How do you this? Keep an eye on everything."

"Didn't you know multitasking is a woman's best feature?"

Hearing the laughter behind him Spencer tried to figure out his get step as he took in the pans before him, he still couldn't understand how Gabriella had convinced him to try out his cookery skills on their four month anniversary. Even after a month of teaching from his girlfriend he'd still tired simple dishes, now he had the task of creating an entire meal from scratch and it was proving to be harder than he thought. When Gabriella had told him he'd be cooking an Italian dish, specifically Spaghetti Bolognese a dish which sounded simple that was until Gabriella had told him they'd be making everything beside the spaghetti.

"Take a breather, focus. If you want some help just ask, but you forfeit the reward if you do."

Turning to glance at the one beside him Spencer could see the 'will-you-then' look that was dwelling in grey-green eyes, a totally certainty that he wouldn't pass up the reward. Not even sure what reward Gabriella had planned Spencer gave a resigned sigh as he indicated for her to leave the kitchen, at least he'd be able to focus a little more without the teasing comments and touches.

Laughing softly at Spencer's hints to leave him be Gabriella left him to his task, returning to the living room where her work awaited her. Tucking her legs underneath her Gabriella was still surprised how totally at ease she felt in Spencer's apartment, from that first night she'd stayed over weeks ago she'd felt content here. Although it initially lacked a certain personal element she couldn't help but smile as she saw how much that had changed, little pieces here and there that added something to the place. However, the biggest difference was the photos which were scattered around the place, pictures showing various moments he'd shared with her self and the BAU team from JJ's baptism of Henry to their paintballing activity last month.

Knowing her mind was wondering Gabriella grabbed her laptop from beside her, the numerous books and papers sliding across the couch as she did. Returning the computer back to life Gabriella soon lost herself to the works of Shakespeare as she prepared for the lecture she had to give next week. How she'd agreed to become a regularly guest lecture was something she still had to figure out, apparently some of her recent articles on English literature had regained the University of Virginia's interest in her.

Luckily for her as she complied notes she had a good memory, admittedly nowhere close to Spencer's ability, therefore she was able to remember the various works the lecture was focusing on letting her quickly put them together. It also helped that she'd already done a paper discussing the very area of interest.

"Shakespeare's tragedies, so that's what your lectures about?"

Jumping at the voice Gabriella playful swatted at the one looking over her shoulder, not failing to see the amused look Spencer wore at her reaction.

"I told you to stop doing that; I swear you love sneaking up on me."

"It's really not that hard to do once you're engrossed in something, besides its fun to see your reaction."

"Hey!"

Trying and failing to look offended at the statement Gabriella quickly returned the smile Spencer was spending her. Putting the laptop beside her Gabriella accepted his hand as he helped her up, following his lead to where the dinner had been laid out for them. As she sat down she had to admit that the food smelt and looked great, it was just a matter of whether its taste matched.

Despites the usually conversion that flowed between them Spencer could feel his nerves getting the better of him as Gabriella didn't mention what she thought of the meal he'd done. Having done his best Spencer was hoping he'd had at least done a decent job however, nothing in Gabriella's attitude revealed anything. Remaining seated as Gabriella insisted on clearing the table Spencer wondered whether he should ask how he'd done.

However, before he could say anything as he noticed Gabriella returned out of the kitchen she was already before him with a finger to his lips. Looking in puzzlement towards her Spencer didn't resist as she pulled him after her, soon finding himself seating on the quickly cleared couch.

"Give me a minute ok but you need to close your eyes, you've earned your reward."

Giving a questioning glance at his girlfriend Spencer finally did as he was instructed, hearing Gabriella's footsteps as she left him. After minutes of sitting there Spencer was about to see where Gabriella had gone when he heard her familiar trend making its way back coming to stop before him.

Smirking at the slight puzzlement Spencer was showing Gabriella decided it was time to remove it, seeing surprise replace it as she saddled his lap. Lifting his face to hers Gabriella didn't give Spencer time to question her action as she pressed her lips to his, tasting that intoxicating vanilla and coffee mixture as he yield to her. Drawing back while she still had breath Gabriella noticed the flush she'd caused within her partner.

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

Glad to see the speechless reaction she'd caused as Spencer opened his eyes Gabriella didn't regret her purchase of the black chiffon babydoll; the response was definitely worth it.

"So do you like your reward?"

Accepting the press of lips against her as a yes Gabriella was definitely seeing the up side to the lingerie business as she felt herself pressed closer to the one beneath her.

* * *

_Next day_

Quickly drying his hair as he exited the bathroom Spencer was grateful for it was Sunday, the opportunity to relax was a rare gift for those at the BAU and so far they'd managed to get the weekend off. Smelling the scent of coffee Spencer immediately knew where his missing girlfriend was, heading in the direction of the kitchen it was none that he heard the voice of Gabriella singing along to the radio. Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen Spencer took in Gabriella as she stood at the cooker, the sound of frying filling in the air as she went about making breakfast. Watching as she moved to gather cutlery Spencer wasn't surprised to see her wearing one of his shirts, it had become a feature of when she stopped over. When he'd asked her why she'd simply stated it they were more comfy that anything she owed.

"Why don't you sit down I'm nearly done?"

Smiling at Gabriella's comment Spencer would never cease to be surprised at how she seemed to know he was there even without seeing him. Doing as he was instructed Spencer thought about the few days leave he'd requested coming up, although he was nervous about the topic he was about to bring up he knew it was something he'd been thinking about for a while.

"I've got a few day's leave coming up I was wondering if you'd could get some days off from the store."

"I'm sure Carla and Sam can manage the store for a few days why?"

"I was planning on going to visit my mum and was thinking the two of you could meet."

"Meeting the mum, I guess I can do that."

Turning to face the one behind her Gabriella could see that something was bothering Spencer about the visit to his mum, it was understandable that he'd be nervous about introducing him to his mum yet there was something more to it. Then again thinking about it she couldn't remember Spencer really talking about his parents at all since they'd gotten together, but she couldn't throw stones there she'd not talked about hers either. Placing breakfast on the table Gabriella knew that at that moment it was the last thing on Spencer's mind.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"My mum's a patient at Bennington Sanatorium, she has paranoid schizophrenia."

"Can I still meet her?"

Seeing the disbelief in Spencer's eyes she could tell that her answer hadn't been what he expected.

"I know it must have been hard to tell me Spencer, but I can tell you care about your mum and I'd like to meet the person who helped make the person I love."

Seeing the small smile in response to her statement Gabriella told him to get his breakfast, glad to see him better at ease. Giving him a prompt to tell him more about his mum Gabriella listened with rapt attention as he started telling her about the woman.

* * *

_Days later_

"It's good to see you Dr Reid, your mother's been looking forward to your visit."

Shaking hands with the elderly doctor Spencer followed his gaze towards where his mother sat, her head bent as she wrote in here journal. Realising that the man before him was looking at the woman beside him Spencer returned his attention towards him.

"Dr Norman, this is my girlfriend Dr Gabriella Brennan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Brennan. If you should both need anything let me know."

Watching the doctor depart Spencer could already see the look Gabriella was spending him.

"Doctor, you're determined for me to use my title aren't you."

"If you didn't deserve it you'd have never gotten your doctorate in the first place, you earned the title."

"Fine I give in, but know I do it in protest."

Laughing softly at comment Spencer knew there was no strength to the words, Gabriella finally accepting that he wouldn't have let it go. Taking the lead Spencer guided them over to where his mum sat, smiling at her as she looked up towards him.

"Spencer."

"Hey mum, I brought someone to see you."

Placing her hand in Spencer's as he guided her from behind him Gabriella came face to face with Dr Diana Reid, a nervous smile coming to her as she took in the blond woman before her.

"So your Gabriella, Spencer's told me a lot about you."

"Yes mam."

"Oh please call me Diana. Spencer why don't you bring us something to drink."

Taking a seat across from Diana Gabriella wasn't sure what to say as Spencer left them, feeling more nervous than she expected now that she was meeting his mum.

"Spencer tells me you owe a bookstore and that you lecture at the university."

"Yes I've just opened it four months ago, it's doing well. With the university I'm only a guest lecturer, a few lectures a month. I've just done one on Shakespeare's tragedies."

"Spencer mentioned you had, it's good to know that there are still people who appreciate classic literature."

Hearing the honest in Diana's words Gabriella had to return the small smile the woman was sending her, feeling her nerves disappear in an instant as a more relaxed air settled over the two. Before either knew it a comfortable conversion had started between the two.

* * *

_Later that day_

"It was nice meeting you Diana; I look forward to meeting you again."

Watching his mum and Gabriella say their goodbyes to each other Spencer was relieved that the meeting had gone so well, from what he could tell it appeared as the two women had gotten along fine. When he had returned with drink he had found both his mum and Gabriella deep in conversion, in fact it had taken a moment before they'd realised he even returned.

"Tell me Gabriella are you related to Dr Shawn Brennan?"

"Yes, he was my father, but he passed away some years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was a good man. I'm sure he'd be proud that you're following in his footsteps."

"I'd like to think so."

Surprised to hear that Gabriella's dad had passed away, though it would explain the lack of pictures she had of him or the reason why she hadn't mentioned him. Then again she'd never mentioned her mum either, the rest of her family she had plenty to say from her siblings to her extended family. He'd just never pressed the issue knowing from experience that discussing you family with others could be difficult.

"I'll wait outside."

As if she could read his mind Gabriella excused herself so that he could have a minute with him mum.

"I like her; at least she's managing to fill you out some."

Smiling at his mum's reference to his weight Spencer knew his health was always something his mum worried about. Happy to hear that him mum liked the woman in his life Spencer promised to see her again when he could before going to find his girlfriend.

Finding her outside leaning against the car Spencer could see the thoughtful expression on her face as he approached, wondering what was wrong he remained silent as he stood beside her.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 11, another car crashed into them. My mum died at the scene, my dad died a few days later."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I miss them, but I don't mind talking about it besides you found the courage to tell me about your mum it's only right for you to know about my parents."

Unable to find words to response to Gabriella's statement Spencer could see the slight sadness within grey eyes, although the lost of loved one could fade over time it never want away. Gathering the auburn haired woman to him Spencer simply held her, letting her known that he was there. Staying like that for a few minutes Spencer loosened his grip as Gabriella pulled back, a smile once again showing on her face.

"Come on, we've got the rest of the day and tomorrow here. You can show me the sight of Las Vegas."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Laughing at the children as they danced before her Garcia couldn't blame them for having fun, after everything they had gone through having a day where they could be the simply children they were meant to be. Then again she couldn't blame them the band Gabriella had gotten to play where exactly good, although they were doing covers of popular songs you could tell they had talent. Seeing Gabriella had finished the song the band had asked her to sing Garcia waved the woman over, offering her a cup of juice as she did.

"Looks like it's going well Penelope, everyone seems to having fun."

"You could say that."

Seeing Gabriella look around the area Garcia knew she was spotting the other members of the BAU team; Morgan and Hotch dealing with a football game, Rossi and Prentiss were handing out food, JJ was playing with the children and Reid amazingly was demonstrating his magic skills for the children. As for herself and Gabriella they were responsible for drinks, though Gabriella was aiding the band with the occasional song that required a female vocal.

"Thanks for getting the band, it's was a real weight of my shoulders Sweetie."

"You're the one who put this all together Penelope, I'm just glad I could help and do my part."

Having a fresh wave of children and parents coming for drinks Garcia found both hers and Gabriella's focus diverted to handing out drinks and chatting with the people they served. Handing out her last drink Garcia could see that Gabriella was still chatting with a couple, all three laughing together. Taking the opportunity to look around the fair that was taking place Garcia was glad it was turning out so well, all the families having a chance to have a moment from the horrors they'd experienced. Although she'd put a lot of effort into putting the fairy together for the Families of Violent Crimes group she worked with she'd be the first to admit it was a team effort of everyone. Though it was those she'd considered family that had supported her most, all of them surprising her by volunteering to take on different roles in the fair.

When she thought about it she was really lucky to have such friends in her life, people who would go out their way to create a difference in people's lives. Taking in each of her friends Garcia was glad to see them also enjoying themselves, after the last few cases that had solved if anyone needed a chance to enjoy life it was them. Though even without the fair the BAU had someone who ensured that they remembered to not only see that there was good in the world, but they took the time to find enjoyment in. Glancing at the person in question Garcia couldn't count the number of get to gathers Gabriella had arranged for them, from simple things like meals together, to paintballing, in the last seven months.

Alongside that the woman was also someone they could talk to outside the team, when they needed someone who hadn't seen the horrors they'd seen yet understood their job enough to understand. Garcia knew for a fact that everyone including Hotch and Rossi had turned to Gabriella, even if was only to get pointless stuff of their chests. Although she might not be part of the team official everyone on the BAU considered her one of them.

With her thoughts thinking about the auburn haired woman Garcia suddenly remembered a piece of information that JJ had mentioned to her about Reid earlier and she was dying to know if it was true. Seeing the couple leave Garcia knew that now was the perfect moment to ask the woman beside her.

"So Sweetie I've heard a rumour that someone's been asked about moving in."

Not failing to notice the blush that quickly came over Gabriella's face Garcia knew instantly that Reid had indeed asked her to move in. JJ had mentioned that Reid had been thinking about the idea for the last week or so however, when JJ had told her that Reid was going to ask Gabriella today Garcia wasn't entirely sure if he could do it. Yet, Gabriella's reaction told her he'd approached the idea with the woman.

Feeling the heat that had quickly come to her cheeks at Garcia's question Gabriella had to admit that she wasn't surprised Garcia knew about Reid's intentions, if there was anyone on the team who would know it would be her and JJ.

"Yeah Spencer asked me this morning."

"Well Sweetie."

"Just waiting to see if Aaron will give Spencer a few days leave so we can move my things."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so happy for you both."

Hearing Gabriella's laughter join her own as she hugged her friend at the news Garcia was thrilled at the news, it was another step in Reid's and Gabriella's relationship which was going from strength to strength with each day. It was one of her highlights seeing the developing relationship, seeing how each of them had complimented the other and become each more confident in themselves. Realising that more people were approaching for drinks Garcia couldn't wait till the fair finished and she could share this information with JJ and Prentiss.

* * *

**_Days later_**

Pushing the door to the apartment open Spencer felt the weight of the last few days hit him as he finally walked back into familiar surroundings, glad to forget the last few days. The case of Andy and Amanda had brought back memories he didn't want to remember, giving a weary sigh as he shut the door behind him Spencer left his go bag in the entry way deciding to deal with it in the morning, or should he say later that morning.

Intending to go start to bed Spencer felt his attention diverted as a small glow from the living room caught his attention, walking over Spencer could see it was the small lamp beside the couch that was the cause. Walking around the side towards the item in question Spencer paused as he took in the sight on the couch, smiling as he noticed the individual curled there. With a book open in her lap Gabriella had drifted away in the middle of reading, her light breathing indicating her deep sleep.

Coming to crouch in front of her Spencer brushed aside auburn hair taking in the sleeping angel before him, touched at the gesture. He'd rung her earlier in the evening to tell her that the team was on their way back, remembering how she'd said she'd be waiting for him. However, it was seem that the past few days had taken their toll on the woman before him, between working at the store, doing lectures at the university and the last minute performances at her uncle's restaurant she'd had a very busy time. Glancing at his girlfriend he still couldn't believe that it had only been a couple of weeks since she'd moved in with him, although they'd had their ups and downs initially he didn't regret the decision to ask her to move in. His life just felt more complete than it ever had now that she was a closer part of it, being able to know that he was able to see her ever night and wake up beside her was one of the best feelings he'd ever had. Now that they were living together he couldn't imagine how he'd lived without her.

"Gabbie."

Gently shaking the one before him Spencer watched with a smile as Gabriella's eyelids slowly blinked open, taking a moment to understand where she was Gabriella eventually turned a sleepy smile towards him.

"Hey your home."

"You should have gone to bed."

"I wanted to wait up for you, but that didn't go to well."

Laughing softly at Gabriella's comment Spencer removed the book from her lap, making a note to mark the page before placing in on the couch beside her. Seeing Gabriella's eyes beginning to drift shut again Spencer gently awoke her again.

"Come on, I think we could both do with getting some sleep."

Helping the slight woman to her feet Spencer put an arm round her waist to steady her as they progressed towards the bedroom. No sooner had Spencer placed her on the bed then Gabriella had curled under the covers, her head nestling into the pillows. Smirking at the reaction Spencer quickly went about readying himself for bed, the knowledge that he'd have to be getting up again in a few hours plaguing him. Ensuring that the alarm was set as he settled in the bed Spencer had no sooner lay back down before he found a body settling against his, feeling Gabriella's head come to rest upon his shoulder. Settling his own arm around Gabriella's waist Spencer found listening to the even breathes coming from the one beside him quickly lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

"Spencer! Spencer!"

Shaking the one beside her Gabriella quickly drew back as Spencer quickly sat up, the fear in his eyes clear to see as he tried to calm his frantic breathing. Remaining quiet Gabriella gave Spencer a minute before slowly closing the distance between them, gently gathering the shaking form to her. Holding him close Gabriella quietly hummed a tune she knew helped calm the one she held as she ran her fingers threw his hair. Although this wasn't the first nightmare Gabriella had witnessed Spencer having it had been a while since he'd had one, and she'd never seen him this terrified before.

Feeling Spencer begin to relax in her arms Gabriella pulled back a little to look at the one before her, glad to see the fear was now a distant speck in his eyes. Giving him an understanding smile as he looked at her Gabriella knew not to pressure him about his nightmares, rather it was better to simply let him know that she was there. She knew from personal experience that the best way to aid someone was to let them come to you, letting them know you were there for them.

"You want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm ok."

"Alright."

Watching Spencer brush his hair back from his face Gabriella remained silent as she observed him, knowing that if she could take the nightmares away she would but she understood they were something that came with the job Spencer did. Hence the reason why she did everything she could to ensure that Spencer had more than enough good memories to pull on, to see that there was enough good in the world. Seeing Spencer lay back down on the bed Gabriella lay next to him, knowing that from previous experiences that after a nightmare he simply wanted to hold her, the gesture seeming to be a comfort for him.

Hearing the steady heartbeat beneath her Gabriella gently squeezed the hand which interlocked with hers.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I love you Spencer we're meant to take care of each other."

Feeling Spencer hold her closer to him at her comment Gabriella returned to her previous humming, continuing the soft tune until Spencer's even breathing signalled he had final fell asleep, allowing her to final drift away herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Doubling checking in her mind that she'd packed everything in the case Gabriella confident that she'd got everything turned her attention to sorting through the numerous papers and notes before her deciding which she would most need. Caught up in the process she failed to notice the individual enter the bedroom behind her, giving a small scream as arms wrapped around her. Recognizing the laughter beside her ear Gabriella knew this was a stunt he would pull.

"Spencer, don't scary me like that."

"I can't help it if you make it so easy. Besides this is the last chance I'll have a few days."

Turning around so that she could look Spencer in the eye Gabriella found it cute that Spencer was trying to play down her going away he wasn't fooling anyone, despites the fact that he had nothing to worry about he was.

"I'll only be gone for a few days Spencer; you've got nothing to worry about. I'm lecturing students not profiling criminals."

Knowing that what Gabriella said was true Spencer knew he was being silly worrying about her trip, it was an unusual change to be the one seeing Gabriella leaving. However, he knew that despites her initial reservations to accept the request for her to lecture at St John's College in Annapolis was something she'd come to look forward to. Honestly he couldn't blame her for her eagerness, when it came to English literature Gabriella enjoyed sparking the same love she had for the subject in others. Therefore when she'd been asked to give lectures on Homer's works Spencer had been one of the first to convince her to accept the position.

"I guess this must be how you feel every time I go away on a case."

"Every time you go away, but I know you're work is important to you and I wouldn't ask you to give it up, besides you always come home."

"Just promise me you'll keep safe."

"Darn and I was planning on partying and late nights."

Smirking at the disbelieving look Spencer was sending her Gabriella traced patterns on his shirt as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, besides without you how am I supposed to enjoy myself."

Hearing the seductive tone to Gabriella's voice Spencer wasn't even aware she'd been backing him up until his back hit the wall behind him. Looking questioningly at the one before him Spencer had to bite his tongue as Gabriella pressed her body flush against him, her breath fanning warmth against his neck. Feeling his pulse increasing Spencer's hands turned into fists as he felt the tongue and kisses playing along his neck, the sensations driving him crazy.

"Shouldn't...shouldn't you be getting ready...for your trip."

"Trust me, we have the time."

Finding lips suddenly pressed against his Spencer could sense the eagerness within his girlfriend, her hands quickly dealing with his shirt while ensuring a respond to her kiss. Feeling the touch of her hands on his skin Spencer felt his control wavering however, the minute the sensations mixed with that dark cherry taste it broke.

Slightly aware of movement Gabriella found herself smirking into the kiss as she felt her back hit the wall, realising that their positions had changed. Almost as if she could drink the passion she was feeling from Spencer Gabriella was more than happy to let him take the lead in this encounter. Raising her arms as she felt her shirt riding up Gabriella broke from the kiss so that the item could be removed.

"Still think I should be getting ready for my trip."

* * *

**_Days later_**

Managing to finish his message for his mother Spencer felt his remaining composure leaving him as he thought about the other person in his life he need to leave a message for. However, despites telling himself that she would be there to retrieve it Spencer knew the panic he'd been feeling since this had all started was taking hold. Due to the media blackout and the monitoring of their calls he had no idea of Gabriella's wellbeing, the moment he'd realised what had happened in Annapolis he'd desperately wanted to hear her tell him she was ok. Yet, without revealing the cause of his concern Spencer knew he was powerless to do anything, the woman he had spent the last eleven months with was at risk of dying and he could do nothing.

"Reid."

"I need you to do some last thing for me Garcia."

"Sure anything."

"Can you find out if Gabbie's ok for me? I'd do it myself, but I can't."

"Of course she is Reid; she's probably checking invoices as we speak."

"No...She isn't...because she's in Annapolis lecturing."

Hearing the shocked gasp Garcia gave at the information Spencer knew immediately the thoughts that were running through her mind because they'd run through his the minute this case had come to them. He could deal with the knowledge that he might not make it through this, but he needed to know Gabriella was ok the thought that she'd fall victim to this was something he couldn't deal with.

"Oh Reid."

Hearing the sound of someone entering the building Spencer knew he didn't have the time to carry on this conversion right now, indicating he had to go Spencer really hope that Garcia could sort his request.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

"Yes we do have a Dr Brennan lecturing her; she's due to finish a lecture at 4.00pm, shall I take a message."

"No thank you, I'll call on her personal phone once she's finished."

Hearing the dial tone as it rang out Garcia was silently praying for Morgan to pick up, how that she had the answer to Reid's question she had to ensure that he got it. She still remembered the horror which had settled in her stomach when Reid had told her Gabriella was in Annapolis, right in the middle of everything. Already dealing with the knowledge of what was happening to Reid she couldn't bear the idea that someone else she cared about could be going through the same however, she was relieved that wasn't the case. Now all she had to do was inform Reid of that fact; she didn't protocols they had about phone calls she'd deal with any consequences if it was ease Reid's mind.

"Talk to me baby girl."

"Morgan listen, I can't reach Reid and I need you to tell him that Gabbie's ok, she's in the middle of a lecture and she's fine. Before you say anything I've not told her anything, I only checked to see if she was lecturing."

"Alright baby girl I get you, but why would Reid be asking you to check on Gabbie she's in Manassas."

"Because she's lecturing in Annapolis, she's not in Manassas."

"I've got to go their bringing Reid out, I'll let him know."

Ending the call Morgan now understood why Reid had been distracted earlier, having to deal with the knowledge of what had and could happen was hard enough, but Reid had the added knowledge of knowing Gabriella was right in the centre of it. Heading back towards the containment area Morgan knew that despites the urgency of the situation this was one thing he had to do, the knowledge of Gabriella's safety may be the thing that gave Reid the strength to keep fighting. Seeing the dripping agent Morgan would have found it fun had it been any other situation.

"Hey Reid."

"I told you to go help Hotch."

"Yeah I know, but I've got something to do before I go."

"Like what?"

"Gabbie's going to be fine; she's lecturing as we speak. You make sure she's got someone to come home to."

Seeing the relief Reid showed at his words Morgan gave him a reassuring nod as he left the younger agent be, glad to see that there was something that brought a smile to his face.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

Blinking awake Spencer firstly heard the steady beeping beside him before taking in the white sterile room he was in, the realisation of where he was coming to him as he remembered what had happened. Pushing aside the pain he felt Spencer became aware of the one beside him, taking in the sight of Morgan eating jello would have been laughable if he didn't think it would hurt so much.

"Are you eating jello?"

"Hi ya kid."

Taking in Morgan's smile Spencer wondered how long he had been out as he listened to Morgan and Dr Kimura talk, coming to the realisation that they were talking in hushed tones rather than it being his hearing which was making them sound quiet.

"Why's everyone whispering?"

Following the gazes of Morgan and Dr Kimura to where they looked in response Spencer felt his heart had stopped beating as he took in the familiar form of Gabriella, her huddled form covered in a blanket as she slept in the chair. Hardly believing that she was here Spencer tried to shift, but had to give up the moment he tried.

"Take it easy kid, you've been through a lot."

"But..."

"You're friend is right Dr Reid you need rest, as does your partner. Which is why we're whispering, Dr Brennan's only just fallen asleep and I'd like her to get some rest. If you need anything let me know."

Turning his attention to Morgan Spencer could see that his friend shared Dr Kimura's opinion as he closed the glass door to his room.

"Girl's barely slept in fourth eight hours, the doc was about to sedate her if she didn't sleep."

"Really"

"Why so surprised kid? That woman thinks the world of you; she'd particular lived next to you since she's got here. I would recommend thinking about a peace offering though, she's threatened to kill you once your awake."

Regretting the laughter he gave at Morgan's statement Spencer needed a moment to push past the pain before he could turn his gaze on the sleeping form. Whatever she'd threatened he could take it, just hearing her voice would be enough for him right now, when faced with the possibility of dying one came to realise just what was important to them in life.

_Later that day_

"I don't want any narcotics I'm fine really."

"Dr Reid please, it'll help with the pain."

Stirring from the realms of sleep Gabriella felt her senses coming back quickly as she recognised the familiar tone of her boyfriend, turning slightly towards the sound she had to smile at the stubborn attitude Spencer was giving the nurse who stood over him.

"I'd give it up, he can be quite stubborn when he once to be."

Watching the nurse give a sigh of defeat Gabriella watched as she left the room before returning her attention towards Spencer, taking in the small smile he was giving her. Stretching out her legs Gabriella felt her body protest at the moment, when you were 5ft 9" you were not meant to be huddled into a chair. Taking a moment to regain feeling in her limbs Gabriella moved the chair beside the bed, retaking her seat beside the hospital bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I've felt better."

"You had me worried you know that, I thought I was going to lose you."

"It seems you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Just leave playing the hero to someone else next time."

Hearing the slight laughter Spencer gave at her comment Gabriella could see the pain it caused him as he quickly ceased his laughter. Taking his hand in hers Gabriella felt the immediate tightening of his hand around hers.

"I can tell it hurts so why wouldn't you let the nurse give you something."

Feeling the hold on her hand lessen Gabriella tightened her own hold, preventing the hand from leaving hers. Watching Spencer turn his head away from her Gabriella remained silent as she a waited his response.

"About two years ago we had a case; the man we were searching for Tobias Hankel suffered from split personalities."

Remaining quiet Gabriella took tell that this was a difficult topic for Spencer.

"Tobias took me during the case, his other personalities...did things, but Tobias injected me with Dilaudid, he said it was to help me... I reached a year clean a few months ago and I want to stay that way."

Hearing the break in Spencer's voice Gabriella looked with understanding towards the man she loved, hating to see the sense of shame which hung over him.

"And you will, I know it was hard for you to tell me and I'm here to help. Whatever happened in the past is simply that the past, everyone has something they not proud of."

"A drug addiction isn't exactly a little something."

Looking with concern at the one before her Gabriella tried to think how she could make him understand that she didn't think any less of him because of what he'd told her, she still loved him regardless. Thinking back to a time when she had felt just like he did Gabriella knew that the only way to make him realise he wasn't alone was to explain something she not many people knew about her. Removing her hand from Spencer's she removed the watched and bracelets that covered her wrists before holding them out.

"Spencer look at me."

Turning at the besieging tone in Gabriella's voice Spencer was surprised to see both her arms hands up laid across his lap, wondering what was going on Spencer felt his shame replaced with questioning.

"What do you see?"

"I don't understand."

"I want you to look and tell me what you see."

Looking down as the bare arms before him Spencer wasn't sure what Gabriella was getting at however, he slowly noticed the paler areas of skin across both wrists. Running his fingers along one of the scars Spencer found it hard to acknowledge that the person beside him could do what they signalled.

"After my parents died I couldn't stop blaming myself for their deaths."

"But you're parents died in car crash."

"The roads were bad that winter and I was in the school play, it was our last performance of the week. My parents hadn't been able to make it to any other performance so I begged them to come, that they had to see the last performance. My parents were on their way to the school when another car hit them, they'd hit a bad patch and collided with my parents."

Remaining quiet as he met Gabriella's eyes Spencer waited for her to catch her breath.

"For nine months I pretended everything was ok, I smiled, laughed for everyone while inside I hated myself, if I hadn't insisted on them coming they wouldn't have died. I did it on my twelfth birthday, if my aunt hadn't come looking for me when she did I wouldn't have made it."

Watching Gabriella receive one of her bracelets from the bedside table Spence saw it was the charm bracelet she always wore, each of the charms having come from a member of her family.

"I spend months in therapy, but once I no longer needed it my family got me this told me to always remember that there were people who loved me and needed me. This became my marker; whenever I started feeling bad I'd look at this and remember I everything to live for."

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say anything; I dealt with my demons a long time ago. Everyone has their dark secrets Spencer even me, but it's not what we've done it it's what we do afterwards that's important, how we pick ourselves up that count. You've already decided you want to beat this and I'm here to help however I can, you stuck with me Spencer there's no getting rid of me."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through, but thank you for telling me. I wouldn't fail in this I promise, I almost lost everything once and I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

Seeing the smile which always captured him Spencer knew everything would be alright, as long as he had Gabriella and the others he had ever reason to keep going. Moving on with these people in his life was definitely something that made it worth fighting for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ok, so from what Penelope, Emily and I found out Gabbie prefers white gold, and I something simple, but elegant would be appropriate."

Listening to JJ's statement Spencer could still happily admit he still didn't have a clue what he was looking for, hence the reason he'd asked JJ to help him find what he was looking for. Despites the rarity of gaining departmental leave Spencer had managed to get the female members of his team to give up a few days, though once they'd learned the reason why they'd been more than happy to volunteer. Therefore while Garcia and Prentiss had taken Gabriella away to a health spa for a few days JJ had spend yesterday and today shopping with him.

"I appreciate the help JJ, but I've still clueless."

"Ok Spence, I need you to think. What does Gabbie like?"

"I know her favourite stone is sapphire, and she likes hearts."

Watching JJ think over what he said Spencer was beginning to think that he'd never find the ring he was after, he couldn't count the number he'd seen in the last day and a half. However, despites that none of them seemed right whenever he thought of the woman it was intended for. The one thing he was certain of was that once he found it he would know, it was just a matter of finding it.

It had only been three weeks since he'd been discharged from the hospital and a week since he'd been back at work yet, once he'd heard about the departmental leave everyone was getting he'd thought it was the perfect opportunity to carry out his task. During his time in the hospital and his medical leave he'd come to realise just how important Gabriella had become to him, when he thought he was going to die he'd found himself wondering of all the things he'd wished he done in his life. It was then that he realised the thing he most wanted was to spend his life with the grey eyes woman, even start a family with her which was something he never thought he'd want.

Hence, his current search for an engagement ring for her, if he managed to find one he was hoping to propose next week on their one year anniversary. An event which his three female co-workers had been happy to help him plan for, once he'd told them of his intentions.

"I know the perfect place, come on."

Following JJ's form through the busy streets Spencer found he could barely keep up with the blond as she quickly weaved through the crowd, eventually leading them off the main front of shops onto a side street. Seeing the thinner crowds here Spencer was wondering where JJ was taking them when she stopped in front of a moderate jeweller, a bright smile on her face as she turned to him.

"This is where Will and I got our rings when Henry was born, I've been buying bits and pieces ever since. When you told what Gabriella liked I knew where I'd seen the perfect ring."

Seeing JJ was pointing at something in the window Spencer moved over to see what she was pointing at, having to return the triumphant smile she was sending him as he acknowledged that she had indeed been right she had just found the perfect ring.

* * *

**_Days later_**

Pushing the door shut Gabriella pressed the button on her key to lock her car before looking over to where her store stood, hardly believing that she was here at 9 o'clock at night. The alarm company had rung her an hour an ago to say that the alarm had been set off however, taking in the store she could see no signs of the alarm going off. However, seeing as she was already here Gabriella decided there was no harm in checking everything was ok, though she guarantee the alarm company would be getting an earful if it was.

Feeling the night pressing in on her Gabriella was glad to see that Carla had remembered to put on the nightlights in the store, at least she wouldn't be walking into a completely pitch black store. Wrapping her arms closer around herself as she made her way over to the store Gabriella found herself wishing Spencer was with her however, the BAU's departmental leave had been cut short that morning with them being called away on a case.

Quickly unlocking the door to the store Gabriella knew the layout of the store like the back of her hand however, the moment she stepped into the place she knew something was different. Taking a moment to look around Gabriella soon saw that all the tables from the cafe had been pushed to one side leaving an open area. However, it was the soft glow of candlelight scattered around the store that froze her. Stepping further into the store Gabriella could feel her pulse racing as she wondered what was going on.

Coming to stand in the centre of the newly cleared area Gabriella now became aware of the scent of cherry blossom, how that she could see the tables she could see the bunches of the small pink flower placed on each one. Seeing the flowers Gabriella felt her puzzlement increase even more, the delicate flower was her favourite and there were few people who knew that. As if on cue a small bunch of the flower appeared in front of her, even without turning she already knew who it was behind her. Accepting the flower Gabriella turned to see she was right as looked into soft brown eyes.

"Spencer, I thought you were on a case."

"I am, right now I'm working the most important case I've ever done."

Wondering what was going on Gabriella had a moment to take in the smile Spencer was wearing before she realised that music was playing, the sound filling the store. Although she was still slightly puzzled Gabriella found herself offering no resistance as Spencer took her hands and they slowly dance. Giving into the moment Gabriella took in the words that reached her, wrapping her arms tighter around Spencer's form as she took in the message he was giving her.

Even as the music stopped Gabriella could only stay holding him not wanting the moment to end however, feeling Spencer pull away from her Gabriella didn't stop him. Looking into his eyes Gabriella had to smile touched by what Spencer had done.

"I know at times I'm not the easiest person to get on, and the worry my job puts you through, but despites everything you've stood by me. Since I meet you I've never felt so complete and I know I will never stop loving you."

Feeling the tears that were threatening to come to her eyes as Spencer's word reached her Gabriella felt them ready to spill over as Spencer kneeled in front of her.

"Gabriella Brennan will you marry me."

Feeling the tears spilling down her cheeks Gabriella knew she needed to answer, but she couldn't seem to find her voice nothing coming out every time she tried. Eventually managing to squeak out a low yes Gabriella could see the smile which broke out on Spencer's face as he heard her answer. She was so stunned by what was happening that she barely felt the ring that slipped onto her finger. However, the sudden twirl she found herself in brought her back laughing to the here and now finding herself looking back into joyous eyes.

Wiping tears from her face Gabriella happily kissed her now fiancé as he took her face in his hands, pulling back from the kiss Gabriella suddenly realised the events of the night and realised that Spencer couldn't have been alone to achieve it all.

"Alright guys you can come out."

"Told you she'd realise."

Laughing as she heard Penelope's voice Gabriella watched with surprised as all the BAU team appeared from the area behind the cafe, even David and Aaron were present. What was even more surprising was the cake and drinks that they'd brought.

"Garcia wanted to celebrate our engagement the moment it happened, hence everyone being here."

"And what if I had said no."

"Oh Angel-Cake we knew you wouldn't, who could resist our Boy Wonder. Now come on I want to see the ring, Spencer wouldn't show me."

Laughing at Penelope's wording Gabriella soon found herself surrounded by JJ, Penelope and Emily as they came to congratulate her and to see the ring. Realising that this also her first chance to really look at Gabriella felt her breath catch as she took in the ring, send in white gold was a deep blue sapphire perfectly cut into a heart while two diamonds sat on either side of the stone. Taking a moment to glance over towards Spencer she managed to send him a loving smile before finding herself being hugged by each of her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

"So Spence has no idea what's going on."

"You tell me, does it look like he does."

Following JJ's glaze towards the one in question Prentiss could see that her friend knew the answer to her question instantly, Reid had no idea what was in store for him once they finished work. Then again either Reid or Gabriella had any idea that Gabriella's family had been planning an engagement party for the last two weeks. While dinning at the restaurant the previous week Gabriella's Uncle had managed to inform her of the family's intention for the newly engaged, Gabriella had been down that she couldn't tell her immediate family the news in person as they lived all over the country. However, they'd arranged for her brother, sister and their families to come over, hence it was the job of her and the rest of the team to get Reid and Gabriella to the restaurant tonight.

"How long has it been since Gabbie's seen her brother and sister?"

"Apparently it's been nearly two years since they'll seen each other, her sister works in Maine and her brother's a sergeant in the Orlando Police Department."

"No wonder Gabbie's Uncle is going through so much trouble to get them here."

Acknowledging JJ's departure as she was called away Prentiss knew that the reunion tonight would be the best engagement present Gabriella could get from her family. From what she'd both heard from Reid and discussed with his fiancée Gabriella and her siblings were as close as they could be, although their careers and personal lives had took them in different directions the last couple of years they always rang each other every week. An opportunity for them to get together was something that the entire BAU team was happy to help with, partially because they wanted to see how Reid would handle meeting his future in-laws for the first time.

Thinking about the younger agent Prentiss was happy for him as she looked over to where Reid sat, even after two weeks of engagement he was still acting like he was on cloud nine. However, she couldn't blame him after all Reid and Gabriella were a couple that were meant to be together from the very start. After the anthrax case Prentiss had knew it would only be a matter of time before Reid popped the question to the bookstore/part-time lecture, it was rare to find someone who could handle being the support for someone in their frame of work. However, through everything Gabriella had been there for Reid, accepting whatever came her way and doing her best to help. She herself had spend a few times learning on Gabriella for support, when she needed someone to talk other that the others.

Hoping tonight went well for Gabriella and Reid Prentiss knew that it wouldn't be much longer before they were able to find out.

* * *

**_Later that day_**

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I swear I've no idea, I'm just as surprised as you."

Blinking behind the blindfold she had no Gabriella knew they was no point asking Spencer if he knew where they were as he was in the same position as her. She should have known the others were up to something the minute Emily asked if she could get Carla to close up the store for her today and therefore meet that at the office for closing time. No sooner had she walked into the BAU headquarters than she knew something was definitely up, Morgan and Garcia both with huge smiles had been standing with a blindfolded Spencer. Before she could even ask what was going on she'd had one cover her own eyes and heard both JJ and Emily tell her not to worry, that they had a surprise waiting for them.

Hence there currently situation, all that she knew was that they were driving and from all the turning they'd done she'd lost track of where they could possibly be going. Having given up on learning anything from her friends Gabriella could only wonder that it was they were planning. Feeling the car slowing down Gabriella was thankful when it came to a stop maybe now they could finally find out what exactly was going on.

"Ok Wonder Boy out you come."

Aware of Spencer slowly getting out the car beside her Gabriella had a moment before hearing the door open on her side and hearing Emily's familiar voice telling her the same. Feeling Emily's hand on her arm Gabriella followed the prompts she gave as Emily guided her to where ever they were going. Trying to use what she could sense to aid her Gabriella was aware of the coldness of the night air, the sound of footfalls from the others then the warmth that hit her skin and the increase of light that even the blindfold couldn't hide.

Hearing Garcia tell him to stop Spencer felt her walk behind him only to remove the blindfold he'd been wearing, having to readjust his eyes to the sudden light.

"Surprise!"

Recognising the pleased faces of his team mates Spencer quickly turned his attention to the remaining people in the room as he heard Gabriella's voice.

"Peter! Angela! I can't believe it."

Recognising the names instantly as Gabriella's younger brother and sister Spencer had an idea now why his team mates had been so secretive about what was happening they obviously didn't want to spoil the surprise. Spencer was aware that due to a variety of circumstances is had been nearly two years since the three siblings had seen each other; Peter had transferred to the Orlando Police Department after his wife had been offered a new job there, Angela had accepted a nursing position in Maine, while Gabriella had settled back in Virginia after her travels.

Watching as Gabriella greeted her brother and sister Spencer took the moment to observe the two people who meant so much to her. Angela the youngest of the siblings could have almost pasted for a younger version of her older sister at first glance however, when you looked again you noticed the differences. Although Angela had the same athletic figure of her sister she was a few inches shorter, where as Gabriella wore her auburn hair long Angela chose a shorter style which just brushed her shoulders.

While the two sisters looked physical similar, apparently taking more after their father, their brother Peter couldn't be more different than the two. Although he inherited the height and build from his father, being the tallest of the siblings Peter had taken after their mother feature wise with his short dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Angela, Peter this is my fiancé Spencer. Spencer this is my sister Angela and my brother Peter."

"The mysterious Dr Reid, nice to put a face to the name finally. If the rest of the guys are as cute as you I may just consider moving back here."

"Give the guy a break Angie, you'll scary him away before Gabbie does."

"Hey!"

Feeling his initial embarrassment at Angela's comment Spencer found it hard to contain his amusement at Peter's comment, watching as both sisters turned his attention towards him. Seeing the easy going attitude that the three had towards each other Spencer could understand why they were so close to each other.

"Come on you two; let me introduce to the rest of my friends seeing as they had something to do with this, it's only fair they get to handle you to as well."

Recognizing that mischievous tone of voice Spencer could see that the remaining BAU members had heard Gabriella's voice and from the looks of it where wondering whether they had done a good or bad thing by agreeing to help in tonight events. Taking Gabriella's hand as she lead the way over to the others Spencer could already tell that even from the brief meeting he'd had with Angela and Peter that they'd definitely keep everyone on their toes.

Looking out on the space Gabriella's uncle had made for a dance floor Spencer had to smile at the dancing couples before him, in was so surprise to him to see Morgan and Garcia together the two's friendship just naturally put them together. Prentiss was enjoying having Rossi as a teacher, while Gabriella had convinced Hotch to her dance partner when she'd noticed he was politely refusing other partners. From the looks of thing Hotch was exactly enjoying himself, the unit chief looking a lot less stressed that he had in months. Hence why he was standing being an observe at the moment, he was content to let Gabriella work her magic as she said.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Not expecting to be joined by anyone Spencer turned to take in the one beside him, surprised to see Angela.

"That's alright, when you work with the people I work with you get used to it."

"Yeah I get see that, for FBI you guys aren't too bad."

Hearing the laughter coming from Angela at her statement Spencer could tell there was something on her mind, a seriousness to her eyes that didn't match the laughter.

"I'm guessing my sister told you about our parents and what happened afterwards."

"She's told me yes."

"After Gabbie got better she became a rock for me and Peter, even when she had her own problems she was always putting us first. Ever after school activity she came to, helped us with school work, she's supported us in everything we've done."

"Gabbie thinks a lot of the both of you; she's always talking about the two of you."

"I want my sister to be happy; if there's anyone who deserves it it's her. Truthfully when she told me about you I wasn't sure if you were the right type of guy for her, but I'll admit I was wrong about you. I've not seen Gabbie this happy in years, so you'd better not hurt her otherwise I know plenty of ways to hurt you."

Seeing the light humour in Angela's eyes Spencer could see the amount of love she had for her older sister, the woman in front of him thought the world of Gabriella. Then again throughout the entire night everyone could see that it was the same for all three, each thought the world of each other and would be willing to do anything for the other.

"Mind if I steal my fiancé away for a dance Angie?"

"And what am I suppose to do?"

"Afraid this one's mine Angie, but I'm sure if you ask nice Derek might take you up on a dance."

Laughing at the banter between the two women Spencer could only imagine what the wedding would be like, if the two were enjoying themselves this much at just an engagement party. However, despites that he knew it would be one to remember, not only would Gabriella's families ensure that, but the remaining members of the BAU would as well. And in all honest he knew that he and Gabriella wouldn't want it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Moving quickly, but quietly to Spencer's side of the bed Gabriella grabbed the vibrating phone from the bedside table, glad to see that he'd remembered to silence the thing before collapsing in bed that morning. Taking a moment to glance down at the one sleeping she couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he slept like this, exhaustion always ensuring a peaceful sleep. Though considering the fact that he was barely into his fourth hour of sleep she couldn't blame him for being exhausted, from what Spencer had told her the case in Canada had really took it out of everyone.

Glad to see that he sound of the vibrating phone hadn't woken Spencer Gabriella quietly made her way out the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her as she did. Remembering Spencer had told her the team were being given the day off Gabriella was puzzled as she noticed JJ's name appear on the phone's ID. After what the team had been through they couldn't possibly be called away on a case so soon.

"Hey JJ, please tell me it's not another case. I thought everyone was given the day off."

"I thought so to, but the local police have just been in touch and they say it's urgent. Can you tell Spence to meet me there ASAP?"

"Sure I'll wake him, give me the address and I'll let him know."

Noting down the address JJ gave her Gabriella remembered to say bye before flipping the phone shut, giving a sigh as she headed back in the way she'd come. As much as she hated doing it Gabriella knew that JJ wouldn't have called the team in if he wasn't important. Despites all intentions it would appear that Spencer wouldn't be getting the day off after all.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Do you want strawberry today Jack or would you like another flavour?"

Smiling at the look of concentration that appeared on the three year olds face at her question Gabriella found it adorable how deciding on a flavour of ice cream could be made into such a big decision. Yet, ever time without any doubt the toddler would always settle for strawberry, whatever it was be it ice cream, juice if it came in strawberry Jack loved it and would always point it out after much thought of course.

"Strawberry."

Turning to the vendor Gabriella quickly passed the ice creamed to the waiting Jack smiling as he immediately began work on the cold treat. Glad to see the youngster was content Gabriella took a quick look at her watch seeing that there was at least another hour before Hayley would be expected them back. Therefore there was plenty of time to take Jack to the park's play area before they had to be heading back, taking Jack by the hand Gabriella lead the way over the play area.

Feeling the small hand in hers tug on hers as they approached the play area Gabriella found herself remembering how their regular play dates had come about all those months ago. Shortly after the week where she had looked after Jack for Aaron she'd been surprised when his ex-wife Hayley had shown up at the store. Although she'd initially been unsure of how to deal with the woman she'd soon seen that although things might not have turned out well between Aaron and Hayley the older woman was actual a good person and only wanted the best for Jack.

After an hour of getting to know each other Gabriella listened as Hayley explained Jack had told her about the week he'd spend with her and was always asking if they could come back to the store and see her. Having no objection to Hayley bring Jack down to come to the store, it had become a regularly occurrence for Hayley and Jack to stop by the store, which had eventually lead to them arranging a regular play date for Jack. It would allow Hayley a chance to have a day to herself and get caught up with anything while she spend time with Jack somewhere other than the store.

Hearing the familiar tune of her phone Gabriella managed to fish the phone out of her bag with her free hand, surprised to see Hayley's name in the phones ID.

"Hey Hayley."

"Gabbie where are you?"

"We're just at the park, I was about to take Jack to the play area before I brought him home."

"I need you to bring Jack home right now."

"Why? Hayley what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure; listen wait at the entrance ok, Agent Morgan will be coming to pick you up."

"Ok we'll be back soon."

Hearing the phone go dead Gabriella felt her heart run cold, it wasn't just the scared tone she'd heard in Hayley's voice, but the fact that Derek was coming to meet them as well. Realising that Jack was looking at her silently Gabriella quickly put on a smile not wishing to scare the toddler. Explaining to Jack that they had to go home Gabriella used the idea of being able to put the sirens on the police car as a way to keep him calm, all the while hoping that everything was ok.

Waiting at the entrance to the park Gabriella found they didn't have to wait long as the familiar dark vehicle pulled up and Derek appeared before them. Seeing Derek happily greet Jack before passing him to his fellow agent in the car Gabriella could see the worry in Derek's eyes despites the good cheer he was putting on. Letting Derek secure Jack in the car Gabriella waited until the agent turned to look at her before asked her question.

"Derek what's going on? Are Hayley and Jack going to be ok?"

"I'll explain everything, but I need you to get in the car."

"I'll will once you explain what's going on?"

"Remember the case we had in Boston with the Ripper, he got Hotch last night and we think his next targets are Hayley and Jack. I'm not about to let that happen so we need to get them somewhere safe."

"Oh god, is Aaron ok?"

"He's stable; we're taking Hayley and Jack to see him. I'm sure they'd both appreciate having a friend there with them."

Nodding her head in understand Gabriella quickly followed Derek's instructions, making her way around the vehicle so she could sit on Jack's other side. Really hoping that everything would be ok for the family, they'd been through enough without the threat of some madman.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Go on, Jack and I will be fine, I appreciate you coming with us, but go and see how Spencer is doing."

"Thank you."

Giving Hayley a supportive hug before she left Gabriella felt bad for leaving the family however, she couldn't deny the fact that once she'd learnt about Spencer her concern had automatically gone to the brown haired man. Even when JJ had told her it was a leg shot Spencer had received it didn't lessen the panic she felt, the simple fact was that her fiancé had been shot and her worry wouldn't lessen until she got to see Spencer for herself. Seeing JJ waiting to take her to where Spencer had been roomed Gabriella was thankful for the reassuring chatter JJ was giving, she knew that JJ had to be having just as much difficulty as anyone considering two of her friends where in the hospital however, despites all that JJ was offering a shoulder of comfort.

Noticing Spencer's figure on the approaching hospital bed Gabriella felt some of the tension she felt disappear as he turned to look in their direction.

"I'll give you two sometime ok."

"Thanks JJ."

Seeing Spencer wince as he pulled himself further up the bed Gabriella was relieved to see that the damage wasn't as bad as she feared however, she could help the small amount of fear she felt as everything that had happened hit her. First Aaron had been hurt, then Hayley and Jack being possible targets and finally finding out Spencer had been shot, it could so easily have been much worse.

Not even aware that she'd walked over to stand beside Spencer Gabriella was only she was being held as she felt the hand stroking her hair and heard the quiet whispers which were being said to her. Not resisting the slight pull Spencer gave Gabriella soon found herself curled up against the one who held her, her own hands tightly gripping the hospital gown as she reassured herself that Spencer was really there.

"I'm sorry, I bet you're wanting to know how Aaron is doing and here I am being silly."

"It's ok, Hotch is in good hands and if anything changes I'm sure we'll be told. Right now I want to what's wrong."

"I'm scared, some psychotic serial killer puts Aaron in the hospital, then as far as everyone knows he's going after Hayley and Jack and you end up getting shot. Things like this aren't suppose to happen, the bad guys are suppose to come after you. When I heard you'd been shot it felt like Annapolis all over again, the thought of losing you terrifies me I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"Just me getting shot was the last thing on my to do list, and if it hurts this bad I'm in no rush to repeat it. We're going to find the Reaper I can guarantee it, Hotch, Hayley, Jack there all going to be fine I promise."

Feeling a hand under her chin Gabriella didn't resist the gently guiding as Spencer got her to look upwards until she meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I've no intention of ever leaving you I love you too much to do that. I want a life with you Gabbie, marriage, family, growing old with you, I'm not giving that up so easily."

"You...you really mean that, all of it."

Despites the sudden shyness Spencer showed Gabriella could see the truth in his brown eyes, although Spencer could hide how he felt well she'd come to realise that she could always tell from his eyes what he really felt. Looking at them right now she knew Spencer meant every word he said, although they'd talked lightly about their future together either one had ever brought up the subject of a family. Personally Gabriella had always known she wanted children however, she'd never thought to bring up the subject with Spencer not sure what his position on the subject would be however, hearing him now made her smile.

"I'll be keeping you to that Spencer."

Seeing the answering smile Spencer gave her Gabriella relaxed back into the embrace, content to forget the world around her even if just for a while.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Hey"

Watching as Aaron turned to acknowledge her Gabriella tried to give a weak smile as she took in the bandages and wires that covered the usually strong man however; it was the look of loss and determination in his eyes that looked so out of place. However, truthfully she couldn't blame him for feeling those things after all he'd just lost all contact with his son and the woman he still cared greatly about. The worst being he had no idea how long it would be until he got to see them again.

"Thought I'd come and see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. How's Reid?"

"He'll be on crutches for a while, but he'll fine."

"Hayley asked me to thank you for helping her with Jack, and once this is over if you'd still be willing to help out."

"I'd like that, he's a good kid Aaron you should be proud of him."

Seeing the brief flare of emotion within the man before her at the mention of his son Gabriella for a moment wondered whether or not now was the right time to give Aaron the item Jack had brought him that morning. However, seeing the man before her Gabriella had a feeling that it might allow him something to remind that his son thought about him. Receiving the item from her bag Gabriella slowly approached the injured agent, aware of the gaze upon her.

"Jack was going to give you this when he saw you, but I don't think he'd mind if I gave it to you now."

Allowing Gabriella to place the item in his hand Hotch was surprised to see a silver medallion and chain pooled into this hand, upon looking closer he could make out the popular imagine of St Christopher etched upon its front.

"He asked what it meant when I got one for Spencer and he wanted to get you one. I told him if he could keep the children's section tidy for a month he'll have earned the money to buy you one, and he every time Hayley brought him. He said it was to make sure you always came home safe."

"Thank you."

"You'll get this guy I know you will, and Jack and Hayley will be back."

Giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile to Aaron Gabriella decided to get a little fresh air before heading back to Spencer's room, her fiancé was currently sleeping anyway so there was little she could do there and in all honest she wasn't tired enough to sleep yet.

"Gabbie would you mind telling me about some of the things you and Jack get up to."

Turning at the simple request Gabriella watched as Aaron grasped the medallion in his hand before turning his gaze once again upon her. Knowing she couldn't deny such a simple request Gabriella took the seat beside Aaron passing the time away reliving some of Jack's exploits, glad to see that they chased away some of the loss from Aaron's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You know I thought you read fast, but that fiancé of yours even puts you to shame."

"You should see it when he's really trying however; I'm hoping my little gift might get him to slow down."

Hearing the laughter Carla gave as she walked away towards the bookstore side of the store, making a moment to take in the dark skinned woman Gabriella hoped she'd accept the position of manager, partly as thanks for everything she'd done in the last few months, but mostly because she deserved it. With everything that had happened in the last few months, from the event in Annapolis to the recent shooting Carla had taken full responsibility for the store during the weeks she'd taken off. Never mind the increased number of lectures she'd been doing lately, thus taking more time from the store and even then students still took up her time at the store, asking her about lectures or aid with papers they had to do. Truthfully Gabriella couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job, Carla had good relationships with the other staff and definitely had the abilities to run the management side of things.

Deciding to approach the issue when she could Gabriella returned to finishing the beverage she was making, remembering the high sugar content. Adding an extra measure just in case Gabriella couldn't help but smile, whether Spencer wanted to admit it or not ever since the shooting his sweet tooth had gotten worse. Though she couldn't blame him and truthfully she wasn't helping with all the desserts she'd been getting him lately, but she couldn't say no especially when he played the 'I'm helpless card.' Transferring the cup to the awaiting tray Gabriella remembered to tuck Spencer's gift under her arm before heading towards her fiancé.

Taking in the one who had situated themselves in a quiet corner of the cafe Gabriella was surprised to see him immersed in a scientific book, even when he was suppose to be resting it found it hard to shut off. Realising Spencer was totally unaware of the world around him Gabriella had managed to set the tray down on the table without him even realising that she was there. Smirking at Spencer's behaviour Gabriella quickly took the book from his hands, displaying a look of pretended disappointment as Spencer realised she was there.

"And how exactly is this wedding planning?"

Despites the fact that they were barely three months engaged Gabriella had asked Spencer what he thought about setting a date for the wedding this year, after everything that had happened in the last few months she didn't what them to regret anything in their lives. She'd been surprised when Spencer had fully supported her decision; simply stating that the day he could say she was his wife couldn't come fast enough for him. Hence they'd booked a date and in seven months they'd be getting married, thus the last two weeks had been spend planning and despites all good intentions Spencer was out of his depths. Which was why Gabriella had enrolled Emily's, JJ's and Penelope's help in the matter, plus some long distance aid from her sister to.

Smiling at the sheepish smile Spencer was sending her Gabriella saw the relief feel him as he noticed it, understanding the disappointment wasn't real.

"Don't worry I'm letting you off the hook, I've brought in some feminine assistance, you just have to decide who your best man's going to be."

"You know I've already decided that."

"Then you should have no trouble asking him when you go back to work, and the sooner you do the sooner I can arrange a suit fitting."

Laughing softly at the air of discomfort that showed in Spencer at her comment Gabriella knew the source of it and despites what he thought she knew he had nothing to worry about. Although Spencer might have only mentioned it as possibility she knew that when it came to choices of best man Derek had gotten that role the moment they'd settled on a date for the wedding. Despites the jokes Derek made at Spencer's expense Gabriella knew the older agent considered Spencer part of his family and was always looking out for him. Both times Spencer had been in the hospital it had been Derek who had been constantly checking on Spencer's wellbeing and seeing if there was anything he could do. Gabriella knew that Spencer both valued and looked up to the older agent, so it was only natural that Spencer would chose Derek for the role.

"He wouldn't say no, so stop fretting about it. But enough about that, you're on medically leave for another two days and that means no scientific reading until then."

"But..."

"No buts, you have a whole book store available to you and I've yet to get you out of the factual section, so here you want to read then you can read this."

"You're just as bad as me you know."

"But, I have a healthy diet of fact and fiction Dr Reid unlike you."

Smiling at the look of defeat Spencer gave at her statement Gabriella's smile only grew as he noted it turn into one of interest as he accepted the book she offered him and took in the 'War and Peace' title. She'd just finished a series of lectures on the story and knew it would be something Spencer was find interesting. Pointing out the refreshments she'd brought over Gabriella found it adorable the delighted look Spencer showed at the coffee and cake she'd brought over, he'd definitely gotten a sweet tooth.

"I've got to get back to work; I'll remember to collect you when we're shutting."

Placing the refreshing on the table Gabriella about to tell Spencer to give her a shout if he needed anything else when a hand turned her face towards him, smiling at the light kiss which meant her.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"I love you to."

* * *

**_Later that day_**

Taking in the melody of her fellow players Gabriella felt that usually peace that came when she played, it was one of the few things in her life that allowed her to forget everything and drift away. Recognising her cue point was coming up Gabriella took in the familiar feel of the violin, its weight and structure second nature to her as she settled it into position and got her fingers ready on the strings. Having practiced the song numerous times at home in preparation for tonight's performance Gabriella was confidence in the notes she played and from the sounds of her fellow players so where they. However, being confident on your own wasn't worth anything if they couldn't put it all together which was why this was their fourth run through and it would appear that they'd finally got it.

Coming to the end of the song Gabriella wasn't surprised to see the pleased looks on everyone's faces as they acknowledged that their work had paid off. About to discuss the remaining selection choices for the night Gabriella found her attention taken as she happened to look towards the bar area of the restaurant, surprising hitting her as she took in the form of Aaron Hotchner taking with her uncle, especially as the place wasn't due to open for another hour. Asking everyone if they could take a break Gabriella quickly excused herself as everyone agreed.

Seeing both Aaron and her uncle acknowledge her as she approached Gabriella was glad to see the small smile Aaron showed, ever since Hayley and Jack had gone into witness protection nearly a month ago it was a rare thing to see these days. Glad to see Aaron wasn't spending another night alone Gabriella knew she shouldn't be surprised he'd turn up here, in the last month in a promise she'd made to Hayley she'd been keeping an eye on the BAU unit chief. Although he'd kept to himself in the first week she managed to get Aaron to come down to the store for a few hours a week just to take his mind of things.

She'd been surprised when Aaron not only had he used the hours to help out with anything, but had opened up to her about how he was dealing with everything. However, truthfully she was glad to help she knew better than anyone that there was some things better discussed than kept inside. However, even more surprising was the friendship which she'd managed to build upon with the older man; he was the one person of the team who tended to keep a lot to himself. Yet, they'd managed to get a comfortable understanding between each other; Aaron had been surprised to learn about her educational background and her lecturing at the university while she in turn had been surprised to learn Aaron enjoyed classic literature when he could. Hence she'd been loaning him some of her copies during his medical leave.

"Hey Aaron, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I needed to get out for a while; I remembered you were mentioned you were playing tonight. I hope you don't mind me watching you practice."

"Of course she doesn't, why don't I fix you something Mr Hotchner?"

Chuckling at her uncle's usual friendly attitude neither her or Aaron could say anything before he'd disappeared to see to fixing something up.

"How's Reid doing? I thought he'd be here."

"He's doing better, he'll be on crutches for a while longer but he's been cleared to go back to week next week. As for where he is Derek and David have taken him for the night, they're introducing Spencer to some of the classic guy films and beer. I quote Derek 'it's nice he had a proper guy's night in.'"

Hearing the light chuckle Aaron gave at her comment Gabriella saw that the others were ready to get back to practice, knowing they always finished half an hour before the restaurant opened Gabriella excused herself from Aaron promising to come back and chat once they'd finished.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Opening the door to the apartment Gabriella could already tell from the silence that Derek and David must have already left, and seeing that it had already gone midnight she'd be surprised if they'd still be here. Coming into view of the living room she had to contain her laughter as she took in Spencer trying to clear away the empty take away boxes and few bottles, failing terribly as he tried to hold the garbage bag, put the rubbish in and balance on his crutches all at the same time. Finding it adorable that he despites his limitations that he was trying Gabriella was willing to let the slight mess go, reminding herself to use the fact that they'd left an injured man to tidy up to her advantage the next time she saw Derek and Dave.

"Derek wasn't kidding when he said you'd be having a guy's night in."

Having to laugh at Spencer's startled reaction as he dropped the garbage bag he was holding Gabriella did feel a little sorry for him as he managed to turn to face her, even if he did have a guilty expression on his face.

"I swear I'll clean this up."

"In your current situation that might take a while, you hold the bag and I'll get the rubbish."

Seeing the relieved look Spencer gave her Gabriella quickly went about gathering the little rubbish the guy's had left, taking in the grateful smile Spencer send her as she placed it in the bag. Taking the bag from Spencer's hands Gabriella gave him a light kiss before gently pushing him in the direction of the bedroom. Ensuring the bag was secure Gabriella placed it in the kitchen, thus reminding her to get rid of it in the morning.

Making her way to the bedroom Gabriella had to stop for a moment as she felt her body response immediately to the man who was currently sitting half naked before her. Wrapping her arms around herself Gabriella could feel the part of the brain screaming for her to explore the muscle and skin she'd denied herself for the last month. Ever since Spencer had gotten out of hospital she'd been reluctant to do anything with him afraid to prolong his healing, although the doctor had told them his injury was healing well Gabriella could still see the pain it put him through. Plus the fact that Spencer wouldn't take any painkillers for it meant it wasn't dulled in anyway.

However, upon seeing the questioning look with in Spencer's eyes turn to lust as he took in her reaction she could tell that she wasn't the only one thinking such thoughts. Walking slowly over to where Spencer sat on the bed Gabriella tried to turn her thoughts into safer ones however, she felt Spencer's legs on either side of her own they crumbled back to her previous thoughts. Resting her hands on Spencer's shoulders it took all her control not to let them wander, the desire to do so filling her.

However, any protests she wouldn't have voiced completely disappeared as she was pulled downwards and found herself overcome by that vanilla coffee mixture that was entirely Spencer. Responding instantly to the demanding kiss Gabriella couldn't fight the groan which escaped her as she felt Spencer's hands on her skin. Pushing her willing partner backwards Gabriella couldn't help but return the knowing look Spencer gave her as crawled above him.

"You sure, I wouldn't want to hinder your recovery Dr Reid."

"I wouldn't be taking no for an answer."


	14. Chapter 14

./wedding-dress-2011/1773-taffeta-strapless-rouched-bodice-with-a-skirt-in-chapel-train-and-corset-back-designs-2011-new-fashion-bridal-dress-wm-0350 (Link to wedding dress)

**Chapter Fourteen**

Twirling in the deep blue dress Prentiss had to admit that the bridesmaid's dress was comfortable despites her initial reservations upon seeing the dress choice JJ, Garcia and Gabriella had decided on. Having been unable to go with her friends when they had first gone dress shopping it was now during their first fitting that she'd gotten to see what the dresses looked like, both JJ and Garcia refusing to reveal anything about their choice. However, taking in what she saw in the mirror she had to admit that the dress choice was certainly a good pick by her friends, the strapless bodice with its light scattering of gems was figure hugging while still allowing easy movement. The lower par t of the dress flowing in loose folds around her before ending just above her ankles, allowing her to see the blue strappy shoes they'd be wearing.

Turning as she saw JJ and Garcia come out in their own dresses both looking equally pleased as they each took turns to twirl around in front of the other before turning to face her.

"So Emily what do you think?"

"Great choice guys, I could exactly get use to this style of dress."

Watching JJ and Garcia move their dresses about a little as they got them more comfortable Prentiss felt herself wondering about Gabriella. Apparently they hadn't had any luck finding a wedding dress when they had come shopping together however, when Gabriella's sister had flown in last week to get her own dress fitting they'd finally found one. Therefore none of the three BAU females had seen the wedding dress and each of them was eager to see the dress Gabriella had settled on.

Hearing the curtain to the stall that Gabriella was in slide open Prentiss turned towards the final member of their party, having to smile as she took in the nervous woman before her. Despites the reassurances of her sister that her choice was perfect Gabriella had been nervous all that morning at the idea of showing them the dress. Taking in the woman before her Prentiss knew from the quiet gasps behind her that JJ and Garcia were thinking the same thoughts as her; the dress Gabriella had chosen was prefect and when Reid saw it he really would think Gabriella was an angel.

Strapless in design the bodice style dress emphasised Gabriella's frame nicely while the light rouched detail led the eye to the jewelled flowers that decorated the side line of the dress, starting from the top to finish at waist height. While from the top flower sheer white material wrapped around her shoulders, covering her upper arms and body in a sheer curtain. The skirts of the dress flowed in a white waterfall of material around her body, pooling on the floor around her.

"Oh Gabbie you look beautiful, the dress is perfect."

"You really think its ok?"

"Sweety I can guarantee that Wonder Boy will love it when he see you."

Hearing the reassuring comments Garcia and JJ were giving the auburn haired woman Prentiss voiced her won reassurances, glad to see their comments had returned the confidence that Gabriella was known for. Truthfully she couldn't blame the woman for being nervous, it was ever day you were planning your wedding, and with just under six months left before the wedding they needed things to be falling into place. However, she had no doubt that come the big day everything would turn our fine for Gabriella and Reid, after all she did have the support of herself, Garcia and JJ.

* * *

_**Later that day **_

Joining in Emily's and JJ's laughter as they watched Penelope add the final part to the cocktail she was making Gabriella didn't fail to notice the chuckling form of her uncle as he left them to it. Making a note to repay her uncle for the favour he was doing Gabriella had been touched when he offered them the use of the bar for a get together before he opened for the evening shift. After accidently overhearing a phone call she'd a few nights ago with Penelope about getting everyone together for a drink Gabriella had to politely decline stating that while Spencer was dependant on his crutches they couldn't possibly join them on a night out. Hence her uncle had allowed them the use of the bar for a few hours; they could still enjoy a few drinks together and not have to worry about Spencer having to get around in a club.

"Alright guys, time to try my secret mixture."

Accepting the glass offered to her Gabriella was glad to see that both JJ and Emily were also taking careful glances at the green mixture, trying to figure out what exactly Penelope had put in it. Having seen some of the more adventurous drinks Penelope had tried on previous nights out Gabriella knew there could be anything in the mixture before her. However, seeing the expectant look Penelope had on her face Gabriella decided it couldn't hurt to try, taking a sip of the cocktail she noticed Emily and JJ following suit. Surprised at the slightly fruity taste the drink it had she had to say that it was pretty good, taking another sip Gabriella could see that she wasn't the only one who appreciated the taste.

"I'm definitely up for seconds Penelope."

"That goes double for me."

"I'll triple that."

Joining the laughter of her friends Gabriella watched as Penelope began mixing another round of cocktail, obviously happy with the success it had had. Making her way through her drink Gabriella swirled her stool around as she heard the door to the restaurant opening, although she was pleased to see that David, Derek and Aaron had all managed to make it she found it was the sight of one certain individual that made her really smile. Seeing the returning smile Spencer send her as she looked towards her Gabriella watched as the male members of the party settled at a table nearby, smiling a little as Derek took Spencer's crutches to put them on the table behind them.

Hearing JJ tell Penelope to bring over the new batch of cocktail Gabriella joined the request by asking her to pass over some drinks for the men, although the girls might be willing to enjoy the cocktail she had a feeling the men might pass on the drink. Walking over to where Spencer and the others sat Gabriella wasn't surprised to hear them already in conversion, pausing long enough to greet the women and get them joined in the conversion.

"How the fittings go?"

"Surprisingly well, there are a couple of adjustments needed to be done, but it was only a first fitting. So did you ask him?"

Seeing the avoidance Spencer was giving her at her question Gabriella could only look with amusement at the attitude, despites being back at work for nearly a month Spencer had yet to ask Derek to be his best man. Hoping that Spencer might take the opportunity to ask Derek during the suit fittings that the men had been to this morning it was obvious that Spencer was still reluctant to ask in case the older agent said no. Deciding to give Spencer a little encouragement in the matter Gabriella cast her gaze towards the agent in question.

"Well now's your chance. Derek, Spencer's got something he wants to ask you."

Turning at the sound of his name Morgan looked questioning at Gabriella and Reid, taking in the pointed look Gabriella was giving a nervous Reid. Wondering what was going on Morgan knew that the remaining members of his team were starting to turn their attention towards the couple, they too interested in what Reid had to say.

"What's up kid?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

Taken back by the request for a moment as he registered what Reid had just asked him Morgan knew he must be looking surprised. There was no denying that he considered Reid a good friend, heck he'd do anything to look after the over agent and after everything that had happened in the last few years he'd come to value the friendship they'd formed. However, despites that he had never expected Reid to ask him to his best man, though it would explain why Reid had been acting strange all month. Always looking like he wanted to ask him something, and then changing his mind before he did. Realising that everyone, not only Reid was awaiting his response Morgan knew despites his surprise he would be happy to be best man truthfully it meant a lot that Reid had asked him to take the part.

"Sure kid I'll take the role, but you'll be having one heck of stag do I can promise you that."

Laughing at Derek's reply Gabriella felt the waiting air disappear before giving a 'told you so' look towards Spencer, having to smile at the acknowledging look he send in reply. Feeling a hand take hers Gabriella was happy to return the hold before they both once again joined in the conversion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dr Brennan the test results are accurate, false negatives have been known to occur, but a false positive no. How there's an appointment available at 3.00pm today if you can make it so that we can discuss arrangements."

"..Yes, I can make it."

"I'll see you then Dr Brennan."

Hearing the phone on the over end cut off Gabriella could only look at the piece of machine she held, feeling her legs going weak she slowly slide down the wall hugging her knees to her. She'd already known it to be true however, having her doctor confirm it just made it sink in, made the knowledge more real. Taking a few deep breathes Gabriella knew this wasn't the attitude to take, gathering herself together she was about to push herself up of the floor when the phone in her hand buzzed as a message came through.

_[Been called away on a case in Hampton, will let you know when I know more.]_

Reading the message Spencer had send her Gabriella thought it was just her luck that the day it was confirmed was he day Spencer got called away however, she knew during a case was not the time to break the news. Hopefully the case wouldn't take too long, and then she could tell him when he got back. Feeling the initial shock wear away Gabriella began to think on the positive side maybe it was unexpected, but she knew they could deal with this.

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

"Hey Garcia have you seen Gabbie?"

"I saw her going to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago, I'll go check on her if you'd like."

"Thanks Garcia."

Trying and failing to give a reassuring smile towards her fellow agent Garcia watched as Reid went to join the other members of the BAU, the air of disbelief hanging thick over them. Seeing the figure of Hotch talking with someone as she pasted Garcia felt the events of the last few days coming back, despites the fact that the funeral had only been a couple of hours ago it was still hard to accept that Hayley was dead. That the bubbly blond who always had a smile had been taken from them, although George Foyet had paid with his life for the act he done the price that had been paid was still too much. Although she knew all the BAU felt the loss of their friend she knew that that for Hotch this was something he wouldn't get over lightly, the only thing the team could do was offer what support they could.

Finding the bathroom Garcia wondered if Gabriella was still here as she took in the quietness of the place, about to leave and see if someone had seen the woman in question Garcia felt herself stop as she heard the sounds of someone throwing up. Back stepping Garcia felt her concern grow as she made her way towards the last stall, surprised to see Gabriella crouched beside the toilet. Having a moment to look at the one before her as Gabriella became aware of her presence Garcia felt her concern grow as Gabriella quickly had to turn away, throwing up again as she did. Crouching as much as she could behind the woman Garcia gently rubbed Gabriella's back, handing her some tissue as she finished being sick. Seeing the grateful look being given her Garcia stood back up, giving Gabriella a moment before helping her up.

"You ok Honey?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Reid mentioned that you haven't been yourself lately. If you want to talk I'm here, I know you and Hayley became friends and that you must be missing her to."

Remembering the concern Reid had voiced before Hayley's death about Gabriella's recently under the weather attitude Garcia had assumed that it was due to her concern about Hayley and Jack however, taking note of the slight shudder to Gabriella's form she realised there was something more going on.

"Gabbie."

Placing her hand gently on the woman before her it was only when Garcia prompted Gabriella to look at her that she noticed the silent tears that were making their way from grey eyes. Despites what was happening that day Garcia felt her concern drifting towards the auburn haired woman, never in the time she had known Gabriella had she ever seen her friend so upset before.

"I'm sorry...I thought I'd be ok, Aaron and Jack are the ones that need us today...but hearing what he said got to me...I'm really sorry Penelope for worrying you, but I'll be fine."

"Honey I may not be a profiler, but you can't fool me. What's wrong?"

"I...I can't."

"Ok Honey you are really worrying me now, tell me what's wrong."

"I know I should tell him...I wanted to, but I can't not now, after everything's that happened how...how can I? I know it isn't planned and I should be happy, then when am I so scared?"

Quietly listening to the what Gabriella had to say Garcia had to admit that for a moment she was a little puzzled however, as she replayed what she'd heard from Gabriella and pieced it with what she'd seen and heard from Reid she suddenly realised what was making the woman before her so upset.

"Honey are you pregnant?"

"Nearly two months, I wanted to say something when you got back from Hampton, but with then everything with the Reaper and what's happened now. How...how can..."

Seeing the fresh bout of tears beginning to make their way from grey eyes Garcia pulled Gabriella into a hug, doing her best to calm the woman before her. No wonder Gabriella had been acting so differently lately, she'd been dealing with the knowledge of being pregnant and being too terrified to tell anyone including Reid. However, she could understand why she would be feeling like that something like this was supposed to be joyous news, but the whole thing with the Reaper had taken everyone attention and with how things had turned out she could understand why Gabriella was reserved about telling them. Hearing the bathroom door open Garcia looked upwards to see JJ had entered, and from the obvious look on her face she'd come looking for them.

"Hey is everything ok?"

Seeing the genuine look of concern JJ was sending them Garcia knew Gabriella was in no condition to repeat what she said, asking quietly if she could tell JJ what was wrong Garcia kept up the gentle rubbing on Gabriella's back to calm her. Getting a nod as agreement Garcia turned her attention towards JJ again.

"Our Gabbie and Reid are going to be parents, but she hadn't told anyone yet including Reid."

"How far is she?"

"Nearly two months."

Seeing that JJ immediately understood the situation Garcia knew if anyone could understand what Gabriella was going through it would be JJ, although circumstances might be a little different from her own pregnancy he's have a better understanding of what Gabriella was going through.

"It's going to be ok Gabbie I promise, now I need to calm down it wouldn't be doing you or the baby any good."

Seeing JJ's statement hit home Garcia was glad to see Gabriella calming down, once again regaining control of herself before she pulled back from the hug she was in. Letting JJ take the lead now Garcia watched as JJ took hold of Gabriella's hands in her own.

"I know everything's overwhelming right now, but it'll be ok I promise. I know you might not what to tell Spence right now, but you do need to tell him and despites what you think he will be happy. If you like give it a few days and Penelope and I can help you tell him."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but you're our friend and we'd like to help."

"Thank you."

"Now come on let's get you cleaned up before Emily come looking for us."

Hearing the soft chuckle Gabriella gave at JJ's attempt to lighten the air Garcia hoped everything would be alright, after everything that had happened recently having something good to look forward to was definitely something she'd welcome right now.

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

"I don't know if I can do this."

"It's going to be ok, remember JJ and I will be out in the bullpit if you need us."

Turning to look at Penelope Gabriella could see the supportive smile her friend was sending her, letting her know that if she needed them both her and JJ would be there. Penelope had already offered to tell Spencer for her, but she knew that she had to be the one to do it was only right. It had been nearly two weeks since Hayley's funeral and she'd admitted to both the female agents about her pregnancy. Although she was still terrified of telling Spencer about their future family she knew JJ and Penelope were right, she had to tell him now rather than later, she was due to have her first antenatal in two weeks and Spencer deserved to know so he chose whether or not he wanted to be there. Although part of her knew she had nothing to worry about she couldn't help worrying, she knew both of them wanted children, they'd just never discussed having them now so when she had found out she was pregnant it had come as quite a shock.

Hearing the elevator doors go Gabriella knew it signalled the return of the BAU team from their recent case, seeing Penelope give her one last supportive smile before leaving the conference room Gabriella watched as she walked over to Spencer telling him that she was here. Seeing the confused look Spencer showed as Penelope told him Gabriella felt her nerves taking hold as he looked towards her. Waiting quietly while Spencer made his way to the conference room Gabriella felt a small smile hit her as she took him in, his recovery from his injury coming along well although he needed a cane for support still. Taking in note of the curious glances Derek, David and Emily were sending in their direction Gabriella wasn't surprised however, hearing Spencer close the door to the room brought her back to the person who was her prime concern.

"Is everything ok? Garcia said you had something to tell me."

"Yes, there is something I need to tell you."

Seeing the curious, but patient look Spencer was giving her Gabriella tried to think how best to go about this, now that she was faced with telling him she didn't know how to begin. Looking downwards Gabriella gave a small smile as she felt the hand lift her face upwards, seeing the encouraging smile Spencer was giving her.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right."

"I know it's just with everything that's happened lately I didn't want to put anything else on you. I know how much it was taking out of you and the others, and I was afraid of telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Stunned by the news relieved to him by his fiancée Spencer knew that she had something important to tell him the moment Garcia had approached him however, he could never prepared himself for this. Despites all the bad things that had occurred recently Spencer found himself overjoyed at the news; although unexpected he couldn't deny he was more thrilled at the thought of becoming a father than terrified by it. Seeing the uncertain look Gabriella was sending at his lack of response Spencer found himself gathering her to him, feeling her own arms settle uncertainly around him.

"You're not upset with me."

"Upset, how can I be upset? You're having our baby; I can't begin to tell you how overjoyed I am. How far are you?"

"Two and half months, I've got my first antenatal in two weeks; I thought you should know so you could decide whether you wanted to be there or not."

"Of course I want to be there. I'm sorry I've not been there for you, that you felt you couldn't tell me sooner. I knew something was wrong, I should have asked."

"You had a lot to deal with; no one could had known all this would have happened. I'm just happy you're not upset, and relieved you know. "

Pulling back so he could take in her woman before him Spencer was glad to see the smile which came to her face as she saw his own.

"This would explain why JJ and Garcia have been asking about you, I'm taking it they know."

"Yeah, they've been a big help. They helped give the confidence to tell you."

"Remind me to thank them for that. Would it be alright if told everyone else?"

"I don't think we have a choice, I don't think we're getting out of here without telling them something. "

Hearing the laughter Spencer gave at her statement Gabriella couldn't help but join in, feeling the tension she been holding in for the last few weeks disappear with it. Seeing the delight in Spencer's eyes she knew that although the future for them was unknown, as long as they were together she could handle anything it threw at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Taking a moment away from the paper work that lay before her Prentiss would be glad when this day was over, the workload being a little bigger than usual since she and Morgan had split Reid's share between them. Thinking of the younger agent Prentiss found herself wondering how the antenatal appointment he and Gabbie had been to this morning had gone, hence his current absence from work. Hopefully everything would be alright she knew how much Reid and Gabbie were looking forward to the baby's arrival, even if they were trying to hide their enthusiasm for the forthcoming member of their family.

To be truthfully all the BAU was looking forward to the new addition, after everything they'd been through in the last few weeks it was nice to have something joyous to look forward to. Although things had been subdued for a while, and there were still moments when past events made them pause, it was nice to think of more joyous events. Along with the surprise pregnancy, the BAU members were once again back to preparing for the up and coming wedding however, whether or the date would be changed was something that hadn't been mentioned yet.

Seeing the familiar form of the BAU's media liaison approaching her Prentiss knew that if anyone had any information about how the antenatal had gone this morning JJ would. Smiling at the greeting JJ send her Prentiss almost laughed as she noticed Morgan putting aside his own paper work as he realised JJ was there. Even if he wasn't as forthcoming as everyone Prentiss knew he was just as curious as the rest of them about the wellbeing of Gabbie and the baby.

"Hey JJ, you heard anything from Reid or Gabbie?"

"Spence rang about an hour ago to let me they'd just gotten out; he said they'd been stopping by to let us know how it went. They should be turning up any minute now."

Almost as if the two in question knew they were being talked about all three agents turned as they heard the familiar of Reid's voice as the elevator door opened. Taking in the neutral expressions upon Reid and Gabriella's faces Prentiss had no idea how things had gone at their appointment however, she was glad when JJ asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"How did it go? Everything's ok isn't it?"

"I can safely say we'll need to be moving the wedding up."

Taking in the slowly appearing smile on Gabriella's face at her answer Prentiss saw she wasn't the only one puzzled at the reply as she glance at Morgan and JJ.

"If these little guys are already showing there's no way I'm hiding it at six months."

"Wait did you just say these little guys."

"We've having twins."

Stunned for a moment by Gabbie's revelation Prentiss could only stare at the two before her, barely registering the smiles Reid and Gabbie were wearing. However, hearing Morgan and JJ obviously recovering from their own stunned surprise quickly brought her back to the here and now.

"Congratulations, I can't believe you're having twins."

"Congratulations kid, so we've got two geniuses to look forward to."

"What's this about two geniuses?"

Turning to face the one who had spoken Prentiss could see the questioning look not only Rossi was sending them, but also Hotch as they made their way down the stairs towards the bullpit. Feeling the happy air mellow a bit as everyone took in their newly returned Unit Chief Prentiss could tell everyone was leaving the news to Reid and Gabriella. Although Hotch knew about the pregnancy and had offered his own congratulations to the upcoming parents everyone was still a little unsure whether they should freely talk about it at the moment.

"The scan showed I'm having twins."

Awaiting Hotch's response at the statement Prentiss breathed a sigh of relief as he congratulated the two before him, although it was a little calm Prentiss could still see that Hotch was genuinely pleased for Reid and Gabbie. Hearing Garcia's voice Prentiss could only smile as the bubbly woman joined them however, she wasn't surprised to see that the woman knew Reid and Gabriella were here. Between her and JJ she didn't know who was more excited for the expectant parents however, as the ultrasound was passed around she realised that all the BAU team was excited for Reid and Gabriella.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Thank you Father, I appreciate you being able to accommodate us as such short notice. We'll see you on Friday."

Putting the phone down Gabriella took a quick look at the list in her hand glad to see that rearranging the date with the priest had been the last thing she had to do. Although both she and Spencer had agreed to bring the wedding date forward it always appeared to take more effort rearranging the date than it did to original plan the wedding. Despites the wedding being moved to within a month's time there was only last minute things to organise, for example last fittings for the dresses, everything was particularly arranged.

Having already rang both her brother and sister with the new arrangements for the wedding Gabriella was debating whether to ring the three female members of the BAU to arrange a day for their last fittings when she felt the phone being taken from her hand.

"I think you've done more than enough for today, you're supposed to be taking things easier."

"And I will, I just want everything to be perfect."

Staring down at the woman before him Spencer couldn't help but smile back at the honestly within her eyes, simply wanting everything to run smoothly on the day being her biggest concern. As he took her in Spencer knew he'd support anything she decided on, but for him he wouldn't care if the wedding had ended up as a simple affair as long as it meant marrying the woman before him. Moving to sit beside Gabriella on the couch Spencer gave a small laugh as she immediately settled against him, if there was anything he'd learnt during their time together it was that Gabriella was a definitely someone who enjoyed close contact. Whether it be simply holding hands or cuddling together Gabriella enjoyed being near him and enjoyed any opportunity to take advantage of being close to him. Though he honestly couldn't say he offered much resistance, he enjoyed being close to her as much as she enjoyed being close to him.

"Everything is already perfect, I'm about to marry the most amazing woman I've ever known and in a few months we'll be parents."

"You really do give me too credit you know."

Feeling her chin being tilted upwards Gabriella found herself meeting soft brown eyes, surprised at the truth and love that dwelt within them.

"Before you I never thought I'd find someone who'd really accept me, I never imagined I'd find someone to spend my life with never mind start a family with."

Remembering what Spencer had told her about his past encounters with women, in particular his last relationship with Lila shortly after Garcia had mentioned it to her months ago Gabriella could understand why Spencer would have thought that. She could still remember how subdued Spencer had been when he told her why he'd been so cautious in the early stages of their relationships and why his confidence had been so low. Understanding how such a relationship could damage someone's self esteem Gabriella could hardly believe that someone could have treated the man before her so harshly. However, that just meant she'd had the chance to meet the one beside her and give her the chance to create a life with him.

Securing Spencer's arms around her Gabriella laid her hands securely over his on her lower stomach, happy to feel the gently yet secure hold Spencer held her in.

"Well you'd better believe Spencer, you are smart, kind, extremely attractive, you've given me just as much as I've given you. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more, I'm about to marry a man I'm crazy about and in a few months we'll have a family."

Taking in the one he held Spencer could help but smile into auburn hair as he held her closer to him, why was it that she always seemed to know what to say and when to say it. Taking in the peach scent that always clung to Gabriella Spencer took a moment to ponder whether or not he should bring up the subject he'd been thinking about for the last few weeks. However, realising now as good a time as any Spencer decided to voice the idea which he had been thinking about.

"After the wedding, I was thinking maybe we should look for a new place."

"Why?"

"All the things you talk about us doing when the children arrive I just think a new place will let us do that, an apartment just doesn't seem the place to bring them up."

"You sure that's what you want?"

"I want what's best for us, for our family. I just thought a house would let us have a good foundation to build on, but if you want to stay here we can do that."

"I think a house would be perfect start for our family."

Feeling Gabriella turn slightly in his arms Spencer had a moment to see that smile that always made his heart skip a beat before she gave him a gentle kiss. Watching Gabriella pull back Spencer was once again reminded when this person before him had captured him from the moment they'd met, the pure acceptance of everything he was evident in her eyes. The only difference now was the love he now saw alongside that, something which he was thankful for every day.


	17. Chapter 17

Song is 'This I promise You' by N Sync

**Chapter Seventeen**

Watching the man before him pace back and forth before him Morgan would have laughed if it had been anyone else however, considering who it was he knew that laughing at the man would only add to the nerves already being displayed. Despites all the cases they'd seen, all the things they'd been through Morgan could honestly say that today was the most anxious he'd ever seen his friend. However, he couldn't really blame him although Reid had been facing the idea of marriage for the last few months there was nothing like the actual day to make one truly realise what was happening.

"Reid you need to calm down, that floor isn't going to last much longer if you don't."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's about to get married."

Hearing the almost frantic tone to his friends voice Morgan knew that right now he really needed some supportive reassurances as he was working himself frantic.

"Talk to me Reid, what's bothering you?"

"Everything, for once in my life everything's prefect, but what if I mess it up? Statistically 50% of marriages end in divorce, consisting my job what does that do to my chances. I swore if I never did this I would not end up like my mum and dad."

"Reid trust me you're not going to be another statistic, I'm not saying things will be easy for you, no doubt you'll have your fights and problems, but you'll get past them. Trust me with what you've both been through this last year and half either one of you could have walked away, but you didn't you know why?"

"I've got a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Because you've worked too hard to get where you are, the simple fact is kid you two care to much about each other to just ever throw it away."

Watching the knowledge sink into his friend Morgan was glad to see Reid slow down in his pacing, although it was still obvious that the younger agent was still nervous the frantic air had disappeared. Seeing Rossi entering the room Morgan knew it was time to get things started, hopefully Reid would be able to calm his remaining nerves enough to make it through the ceremony.

Acknowledging Rossi's prompt that they were ready Spencer could one last calming breath; glad to see it settled the remaining nerves he was feeling. Turning to face his friend Spencer was glad to feel the supportive grasp Morgan gave to his shoulder as he pasted him, taking a brief moment to prepare himself for what was about to happen Spencer followed the older agent out the room.

Even with Morgan's reassuring presence beside him Spencer still had to concentrate on taking calming breathes as he stood at the front of the church, patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Feeling time tick by Spencer was fighting to remain still, the first sign of nerves returning however, luckily for him his attention was given something to focus on as music filled the air. Knowing he wasn't the only one to turn towards the entrance Spencer shared Morgan's opinion about the approaching BAU members as he heard the quiet wow from behind him.

Elegantly dressed in blue, their hair and make-up enhancing their elegant appearance the female BAU members deserved the attention they were getting. Though that wasn't to saw that their male counterparts weren't also getting their own share of attention, the suits fitting each male agent exactly and contrasting against the blue shirts.

Seeing the encouraging smiles his friends wore as they approached Spencer had to give a smile back as firstly Prentiss and Hotch approached, taking their seats at either side on the front bench. Moments later followed by JJ and Rossi then finally followed up by Garcia and Kevin however; Spencer soon found his attention completely taken up by the couple finally coming towards them. Remembering Garcia's comment a few days ago that he would get to see what a real angel could look like Spencer knew in that moment that he agreed as he momentarily forgot how to breath.

Watching as Gabriella approached him on her brother's arm Spencer knew in that instant that this was one moment that he would always remember; she was truly a vision to behold. Seeing the shy smile she send him as Peter held out her hand for him Spencer couldn't help but return it as he felt Gabriella's hand settle in his. Despites the initial nerves he had been feeling this morning he knew that they were worth it as he took in the woman beside him.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"...I'd finally like to propose a toast to the happy couple, to Dr Spencer Reid and Dr Gabriella Reid."

Looking over towards his best man Spencer couldn't help but smile towards Morgan as everyone raised their glasses at Morgan's prompt, despites the jokes that had been made at his expense Spencer had been surprised at some of the more serious things Morgan had said. Seeing the returning grin Morgan send him as the older agent lowered his glass Spencer was glad that he'd chosen him to be his best man, even the slight embarrassment he'd felt during Morgan's speech had been worth all the support his friend had provided him with today.

Seeing that Gabriella was currently in conversion with her sister Spencer turned his attention towards those beside him, glad to see that his friends were enjoying themselves. However, it was the sight of his mother in conversion with his father that meant a lot to him; originally the Dr Norman had been unsure about allowing his mother to attend the wedding not sure if it would be too much excitement for her. However, surprisingly enough his father had surprised everyone by volunteering to be his mother's companion for the day, promising to keep an eye on her and ensure that she would be alright. It was good to see the two getting along with each other.

Catching a sense of movement from beside him Spencer looked in puzzlement as he notice Gabriella, Angela and Peter leaving the table however, that look turned into one of suspicion as he noticed the grins Prentiss, Garcia and JJ were wearing as the three passed them. Wondering what was going on Spencer returned his gaze towards the three in question, watching them approach the small stage area where the band was going to be playing. Turning back towards his three friends Spencer had a good feeling they knew what was going on and were enjoying the fact that they did.

"If I could have everyone's attention please, the bride has prepared a little gift for the groom."

Turning his attention towards the three again Spencer found the nervous smile Gabriella was showing endearing however, seeing Peter and Angela go to different instruments he had a feeling what was going on.

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never…  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun…

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all…

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you…

Although he didn't recognise the song Spencer was touched at the message Gabriella was putting across with it, every word filled with complete emotion. Realising that he wasn't the only effected by Gabriella's little performance Spencer was vaguely aware of the applause his new wife was receiving as she walked back round to her seat beside him. Standing as Gabriella came to stand before him Spencer for once didn't care that there was an audience for his next action, not even hearing the cat calls of friends and family as he kissed the woman before him. Although gently Spencer put across all the love and devotion he felt into that simple action, smiling slightly as he felt Gabriella return the favour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Wow, Reid wasn't kidding when he said they'd found the perfect place."

"If this is what married life gets you I might have to rethink my choices in life."

"Think again Emily, this is what expecting two twins gets you. So unless you're planning on becoming a mother any time soon I'd stick with what you've got."

Having to laugh at JJ's answering reply to Prentiss's comment Garcia returned her attention to the house before them, simply taking a moment to take it in. Although a simple white colour, the two store house wasn't to flashy yet impressive enough to deserve the praise it was getting, suiting the new home owners perfectly. However, she knew the biggest part selling part of the property for Gabriella and Reid and been the open gardens to the front and back, thus allowing the future children plenty of space to play.

However, seeing the front door open Garcia felt her smile brighten as she saw the other reason for the open gardens as the newest member to Reid's and Gabriella's family came running down towards her. Kneeling down immediately to gather the white blond buddle of fur Garcia couldn't contain the joyous laughter that escaped her as the eight week old golden retriever puppy licked her face in greeting before barking at the visitors. Feeling JJ and Emily gave their own loveable greetings to the small puppy.

"Kira."

Letting the hyperactive white buddle crawl free of her arms Garcia joined her friend's laughter as they watched it run back excitedly to Gabriella, the small puppy scrabbling up the few steps before looking eagerly up at one of its owners. Watching Gabriella picked up Kira Garcia could see the utter trust and love the animal had for its owner as it settled down in the arms that held it. She still remembered the utter surprise everyone at the BAU had held when Reid and Gabriella had appeared at the office with the puppy.

Considering the effect Reid had on animals they'd been shocked to see the little puppy thoroughly enjoying the attention it was receiving from the young agent. Even more surprising had been the ease with which Reid had interacted with the puppy, his usual reservations about being around animals having completely disappeared as he introduced the team to the newest addition to his and Gabriella's family. Apparently Gabriella had taken them to see the puppies Carla had given birth to and both of them had been taken with the little buddle, instantly deciding to give it a home.

"Hey guy's, you're just in time you can help me feed the men."

"You Sugar are putting your feet up, do doubt they've had you making drinks and all sorts all day."

"I'm fine Penelope, I can handle making drinks and putting some food together."

"No buts about it Sugar, you're nearly eight months gone and Aunty Penelope says you need to rest up."

Smiling at Penelope's insistent tone Gabriella knew when not to argue with the analyst as her friends walked past her into the house, amused to see their natural curiosity coming through as they looked around the place. Although she and Spencer had moved in three weeks ago this was the first time Penelope, JJ and Emily had been able to come and visit them at their new place. So far the only people who had really seen it was Aaron, David and Derek, though that was partially due to the fact that they'd been helping with settling them in and decorating the place. Although a few days into their move everyone had left Derek in charge of putting the place into order, the others just doing whatever he told them to do. She been surprised how good Derek had been in taking charge however, when she'd learnt that he converted previous homes from scratch she understood why.

"Not bad guys, you can come do my place next."

Having to grin at Emily's comment Gabriella could see the not so amused looks David, Aaron and Spencer were sending towards her friend as they were putting the finishing touches to the living room. Putting the excited Kira down Gabriella had to smile as the puppy began seeking Spencer's attention, her small tail waving frantically until he finally picked her up.

"Seeing as you ladies aren't doing anything, maybe you could see about some refreshments."

Hearing the laughter her three friends gave at David's comment Gabriella took them through to the kitchen, the preparations for a late lunch under way on the counters. Watching Emily and Garcia immediately walk past her to carry on with the lunch Gabriella was touched at their concern, about to follow them she had to stop as the twins made their presence felt.

"You ok?"

"The twins are saying hi."

"Really? Can I?"

Nodding in reply to Penelope's request Gabriella could see how excited her friend was as she place a hand over her stomach, a bright smile appearing on Penelope's face as she felt the twins moving under her hand. Seeing the looks JJ and Emily were sending in her direction as they noticed what Penelope was doing Gabriella had to smile as they too asked if they could feel the baby to.

"So where's tall, dark and handsome?"

"Derek's currently finishing off the nursery, it's his house warming gift."

"How's it going?"

"If I knew I'd tell you, but he's not let anyone see it since he's started it."

"You're kidding me, really."

Almost as if the individual in question knew he was being talked about Gabriella turned with her friends as Derek walked into the kitchen, hardly showing any trace of having worked without stop for the last few hours. Watching Derek take in the curious looks being send his way Gabriella knew she didn't have to tell him why as she saw the grin he was returning to his friends.

"I'm guessing the future mum and dad aren't the only one wanting to see the nursery."

"I'm warning you Lover this room better be dazzling, I'll only allow the best for my future niece and nephew."

"Trust me baby girl I've given his project my full attention. Hey kid you ready to see what a professional can do?"

Having to smile at Penelope's light threat towards Derek Gabriella couldn't complain at the devotion Penelope was already displaying towards the twins, from the moment Penelope had found out she was pregnant the woman had appointed herself as a surrogate Aunty to the two. Already Gabriella could tell Penelope would be someone who would spoil the two, especially considering the numerous toys and teddies that Penelope had already bought them once she knew that she and Reid were expecting a boy and a girl. Seeing Spencer had heard Derek's call to him as he appeared in the doorway Gabriella couldn't have but smile towards him, something which she couldn't stop doing these days whenever she saw him.

Falling in to step beside Spencer as Derek led them upstairs Gabriella knew not only where her female friends behind her, but that Derek's announcement had got Aaron and David's attention as well, thus they do had come to see Derek's work.

"Ok you ready."

Agreeing with Gabriella and Spencer that they were ready Garcia could feel her excitement building at the chance to see what Morgan had been working on. Although she knew Morgan would have put everything into decorating the nursery for Gabriella and Reid part of her was still nervous to see just what he had done. Holding back while Morgan let Gabriella and Reid enter before them Garcia shared a glance with her companions at the silence which they heard, afraid that Morgan's efforts were not to the same taste as Gabriella and Reid. However, any doubts they had disappeared as they heard Gabriella's voice.

"Oh Derek, its perfect."

Clasping Spencer's hand in her own as they took in all the hard work Derek had done Gabriella wasn't aware that the others had entered the room until she heard Penelope's voice fill the air.

"You're definitely got an 'A' from me Sweety."

"Not bad Morgan, remind me to call on you if I ever need any work."

Having to agree with both Penelope and David's assessment of Derek's work Gabriella returned to taking in the room around them. The walls were painted in a delicate beige like colour with a golden moon and stars boarder around the top, while the space above the two white cribs was mainly bare besides from the Winnie the Pooh bear on one and Tigger on the other. The other two walls had various pictures of the cartoon characters and shelves already displaying some of the toys that had been brought for the children. Even the light pine furniture Derek had decided on fit the room perfectly.

"I really don't know what to say, there must be someone way we can repay you for this."

"Consider it my gift for when the kids are born, with their room finished that one less worry you'll both have. I was just glad a could help."

Looking in gratitude towards Derek Gabriella knew the topic she had Spencer had been discussing lately regarding their BAU friends was definitely something they didn't need to talk about anymore. The fact that every one of them had helped them out so much with the move and preparing for the babies only proved that they were the best choices. Thinking ahead to a month's time Gabriella only hoped that they would agree to the responsibility when the children were born, because she knew there was no one she or Spencer would rather have for the role.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ok tall dark and handsome see you when you get back."

Hearing the familiar banter Penelope always had with Derek Gabriella would have laughed if she hadn't been trying to keep quiet, another contraction hitting her as she took a tight grip on the chair she'd been sitting in. Although she understood why Spencer had asked Penelope to keep an eye on her while they were working the case, she was wondering why she hadn't taken up Angela's offer to come down for a week or two to be at hand. At the time she hadn't really thought what it would mean having Penelope as someone to watch over her while Spencer was away, but the last few hours of painful contractions had reminded her why having a BAU agent who was currently working on a case was a bad choice for minder.

Having been able to hide the fact that she'd gone into labour for the last few hours Gabriella was relieved to hear that the case had been solved and that the BAU team would be coming home. Although she couldn't do anything about the few hours flight time that the team would be taking to come back from Los Angeles she could at least stop hiding the pain and get Penelope to get her to the hospital. In the middle of a case when her labour had started Gabriella knew that all the agents of the BAU needed to be focused, and the knowledge that she was in labour would not only prevent Penelope from doing her work, but also distract Spencer from his work.

"You'll be glad to know that genius husband of yours is coming home."

Twirling round to face her face Garcia still found it surprising when she took in the more conservative hair style Gabriella was now showing, the auburn strands falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Although there was nothing wrong with the new styles Reid and Gabriella now wore, Garcia still needed a moment to remember that her friends were allowed to try new things even if it still needed time to get use to. However, now that she was finally able to really take in Gabriella she was quickly becoming aware of the death grip the woman was having on the chair and the pain that was showing.

"Angel-Cake are you ok?"

"Aside from the continuous spasms of pain I'm peachy."

"Oh my god you're in labour aren't you?"

"That's one name for it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You needed to get that sick son of bitch, and you know as well as I do you and most certainly Spencer couldn't have done that if I'd told you."

"Ok fair point, how long having you been having contractions?"

"A few hours now."

Quickly jumping to attention as she took in Gabriella's words Garcia hurriedly phoned Kevin to tell him to get the car and meet them at her front of the building, not wanting to take any chanced with her Gabriella and the coming arrivals. Helping her friend to her feet Garcia was glad to see that the recent contraction had passed as she quickly made sure that she had everything before aiding Gabriella from the room. Making a mental note to phone Reid once she got Gabriella to the hospital Garcia hoped the team would get back before the babies were due, she more than anyone knew how much Spencer wanted to be there when the couple's first children were born.

* * *

_**Minutes later**_

Settling back in the chair Morgan was glad to have a moments reprieve from everything that had happened, the case having taken more than he cared to admit out of him but at least he'd been able to keep his promise. Hearing a phone to off Morgan was glad to see it was Reid that was being called as he watched his friend answer the call.

"Hey Garcia."

Thinking about getting some sleep on the flight back Morgan found himself halting as he took in the ashen appearance that Reid suddenly took on, it was obvious that something was going on. Knowing that the only news that could cause such a reaction in Reid Morgan quickly sat up hoping that everything was ok with Gabriella and the babies.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"It'll be a couple of hours till we land; I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as we land."

Realising that the others had heard Reid's side of the conversion Morgan took in the concerned looks everyone was sending the agent.

"Hey kid, is everything ok?"

"Gabbie's gone into labour."

* * *

_**Hours later**_

"Hello Sweet-Pea, aren't you beautiful. You just wait Aunty Penelope's going to spoil you rotten."

Having to laugh soft as he heard Garcia cooing over his hours old daughter Spencer wasn't surprised to see Garcia was already taken with the little girl however, he could understand the spell Garcia was under as he returned his attention to his son. Looking down into the sleeping face of his son Spencer was still reeling with the knowledge that he was now a father that his son and daughter were now here. Turning to look towards his wife Spencer knew he had to be smiling as he took in the woman before him, although it was obvious that that the labour and birth had taken it out of Gabriella to him she still looked radiant.

Seeing Gabriella turn her attention from Garcia and their daughter Spencer took in the contented smile she sent him as she looked towards him.

"He definitely takes after you."

"It's a little early to tell that don't you think."

"He's definitely his father's son, and just like his sister I bet they both turn out as smart as their dad."

Not sure how to respond to what Gabriella had said Spencer found he wouldn't have chance to reply as he heard a tentative voice at the door, turning towards the voice he came face to face with the members of his team. Remembering leaving them in the waiting room when he first entered the hospital Spencer had simply forgot about them as he joined his wife's side, realising that they must have been waiting hours he felt a little guilty for not having remembered them sooner.

"Hey we know it's late, but is it ok if come in."

"Of course you can."

Seeing the smiles everyone wore as they entered Spencer wasn't surprised to the attention the twins were getting, JJ asking to hold his daughter while he found himself passing his son over to Morgan. Moving over to his wife's side while the team got to know the twins Spencer took the hand which was offered to him, noticing the smile Gabriella wore as she observed their friends. Hearing the usual congratulations from everyone Spencer wasn't surprised to hear it was JJ that asked the question everyone wanted to hear.

"Have you decided on names yet?"

"Shaun and Aaliyah."

"They're beautiful names, I'm happy for you both."

Seeing the glance Gabriella send him as his friends and team mates once again returned their attention to the twins Spencer knew the question she wanted to ask them while they were here, smiling in return Spencer watched her turn to face those before them.

"Spencer and I were wondering if we could ask you all something, we'll understand if any of you would rather not."

"What is it Gabbie?"

"We'd like to ask if you, Penelope and David would be Aaliyah's godparents and if Derek, Aaron and Emily would be Shaun's godparents."

Sharing Gabriella's nerves as they awaited the replies of those before them Spencer could see the surprised looks of his friends however, the agreeing look that soon replaced it eased away any worry he had as he heard agreements from everyone. Seeing the renewed attention Shaun and Aaliyah were getting from their future godparents Spencer sat down beside Gabriella, drawing the woman to him. Feeling Gabriella wrap her own arms around him Spencer knew his life had never been more perfect, if anyone would have told him two years ago that he would be where he was now he wouldn't have believed them. However, despites everything he had the woman of his dreams as his wife and two beautiful children, taking in everything he had gained Spencer knew that he would do everything to keep them save. Not only that, but he had some of the best people around to help him ensure that.


	20. Thank you

Just a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed the story, I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed it.

I'm only watched the first few episodes of season six, so not too what direction it will be taken in. Still trying to decide whether to carry on with this story or to leave it as it is, if anyone has any requested for the story to be carried on please let me know, I've still got one or two ideas left but don't know whether it would benefit from being continued or left as it is.


	21. Chapter 20

The song is called Starlight, Starbright by Nicolette Larson. She is a wonderful singer; do recommend you give her a listen to.

Thank you for everyone's responses to my request for opinions about the story, really appreciated them. Hope I can keep the story going to the standards that you all deserve.

**Chapter Twenty**

Having to smile at the playfully interaction Kira and Henry were part taking in on the living room floor JJ knew these would be moments she'd miss. Ever since Gabriella had fallen pregnant the relationship between the two of them had gotten closer, perhaps it was a kinship between mothers, but the two had spend many a day and evening at the others house. However, it was more than the relationships between them all had developed, Will and Spence had also improved it was nice to have another family to share time with. Now that the twins had been born JJ had been looking forward to Shaun and Aaliyah becoming friends with Henry however, now that she was having to move it wouldn't be as easy for them. Although she was planning on keeping in touch with the new family and all her friends she more than anyone knew the time this line of work could take from someone.

Hearing Gabriella and Spencer finishing in the kitchen JJ felt her smile increase as she watched the two come into view both feeding a nearly four month old twin, Gabriella taking care of Aaliyah while Spencer dealt with Shaun. Taking in the new family JJ knew they were doing well, despites the doubts Spencer had had about being a father he'd taken to it like a natural, settling quickly into the role of father. In fact both Gabriella and Spencer had quickly settled in family life, although Spencer had returned to work a month ago the two ensured that the family was taken care off. While Gabriella was only helping out with the business side of the store at the moment so that she could take care of the house, children and Kira, Spencer did all he could to spend time with them.

"There are my two favourite twins."

Hearing the soft laughter Gabriella and Spencer gave at her comment JJ was more than happy to continue feeding Aaliyah as she asked if she could hold the little girl, part of her knowing that this would be the last chance in a while that she have the chance. Holding the little girl in her arms JJ could already see the similarities that Aaliyah shared with her mother and father, it was just a matter of time to see who she took after most.

"Spencer and I got you a little something to take with you to D.C., something to remember everyone by."

Looking upwards as she heard Gabriella's voice JJ carefully handed over Aaliyah before taking the leather bound book Gabriella had placed beside her. Realising it was a photo album JJ found herself laughing as she took in the numerous pictures that filled the pictures, various scenes of herself and all the BAU team from the last two years. Remembering some of the events that the pictures showed JJ was touched that her two friends had put this together for her; it was a thoughtful reminder of her time with the BAU.

"Thank you Gabbie, Spence. I'll treasure it."

"We'll just glad you like it, but don't think this means you get out of keeping in touch. The first chance you get I hope you'll all come to visit."

"Of course I'll be keeping in touch, and I promise to come down when we can."

"I still can't believe your leaving; you do know it's going to be even harder to keep these guys in check."

Softly laughing at the comment JJ could see despites the humour Gabriella was trying to show that just like her she was hiding the pain of losing a good friend. Not wanting to spend her last day crying the moment was made lighter by the sight of Kira trying to pull Henry across the floor, with everyone laughing at the two on the floor JJ was determined that this day would be the best they could all have.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Laughing at playful banter Morgan and Garcia were having JJ was glad for the evening Spencer and Gabriella had put together for her, Will and Henry. The opportunity for them all to be together one last time was something she'd treasure until she could see them all again. When the remaining members of the BAU team had shown up shortly after Will had arrived she'd been taken completely surprised at their arrival however, the small smiles she saw on Spencer's and Gabriella's let her known who was responsible for the gathering.

Turning from Morgan and Garcia JJ looked to where Hotch was currently playing with Jack, Henry and Kira, and from the looks of things it wasn't just the children that had been taken in by the six month old puppy. Which could be one of the reasons why Hotch and Jack were spending more time with the new parents, although she knew, even if Hotch wouldn't admit it that the main reason was due to him wanting to help the Spencer and Gabriella with their new family in return for the help they offered him and Jack. Although Hotch accepted the help of Hayley's sister when it came to looking after Jack, JJ knew that Hotch was tending to leave Jack in Gabriella's care when they got called away on a case. The young boy enjoying Gabriella's company and the twins when his father was away on a case, though she could understand why even before Hayley's death Jack had spent a lot of time with Gabriella.

Looking from the three playing on the floor JJ found herself smiling as she saw Rossi, Prentiss and Will talking away on the couch, all of them taking occasional looks towards the playing individuals. Turning her mind towards the two missing individuals JJ had to smile as she heard voices coming through the baby monitor, indicating that Spencer and Gabriella were in the nursery and in the process on putting the twins down for the evening. Realising that it was getting late and that she'd have to be getting her own son down soon JJ was about to mention to Will about them getting ready to leave when the lullaby that came through the baby monitor gave her pause to listen.

Baby I am here  
baby I am here

never thought that in a million years  
never thought that you would come to me  
you're the answers to a million prayers.  
you're the apple of my eye.

I can hear you breathing next to me.  
just how lucky can one person be?  
I am looking at a mystery  
everything I dream, more than I can wish for.

starlight starbright, all day all night  
I will be right next to you.  
here forever, I will never leave, I will never leave.

baby you're my little ray of light  
I could find you in the darkest nights  
if you cry then I will hold you tight  
never letting go, I would do that for you.

starlight starbright, all day all night  
I will be right next to you.  
here forever, I will never leave, I will never leave.

baby I am here  
baby I am here

starlight starbright, all day all night  
I will be right next to you.  
here forever, I will never leave, I will never leave.

Hearing the angelic voice of his wife as she sung a lullaby to the twins, apparently it was something her mum had done it for her a child and she remembered how soothing she had found it when she was little. Seeing the immediate effect her voice had on Shaun and Aaliyah ever time she sang them a lullaby Spencer understood why she always liked doing when settling them down for the night. Looking down on the now quiet slumbering form of his daughter Spencer had to smile as he took in Aaliyah's peaceful features, the little girl happily dreaming away. Carefully settling Aaliyah in her cot Spencer wasn't surprised to see that she didn't stare, quickly cuddling into herself.

Feeling arms wrapping around his waist Spencer knew instantly from the feel of the body against his that it was Gabriella who was cuddled against him, the faint scent of peach reaching him as he returned the embrace.

"She's already got her daddy wrapped around her little finger, what's she going to be like when she's older."

"You do realise you're just as bad as me don't you, the two of them have already know their mum will do anything for them."

"For now, just wait till their teenagers that's when we get all the fun."

Hearing the light laughter Gabriella gave at the statement Spencer knew that despites the future tantrums and fights that would occur during Shaun's and Aaliyah's teenage years both of them were happy to face them, after all it was all part of being a family.

"Come on we'd better go see everyone off, it's getting late and I know JJ, Will and Henry need to be up early."

Slipping her hand into Spencer's Gabriella followed him as she watched him do a quick check in on Shaun, a habitat he'd gotten since the twins were born. When he wasn't away on a case he couldn't leave the room without checking that both Shaun and Aaliyah were sleeping peacefully, and even when he was on a case he'd always ring every evening he was away to check how they all were. Ensuring that the night light was on Gabriella clicked the light off as they left the room, glad to see Shaun and Aaliyah were sleeping peacefully.

Quietly talking with Spencer as they made their way downstairs Gabriella soon became aware of the stares their visitors where sending them as they appeared in the living room. Wondering what had happened Gabriella soon got her answer as JJ's voice broke the silence.

"You have a lovely voice and that song was beautiful."

"My mum was always singing to us to sleep when I was little, and that was always one of my favourites."

Seeing the shyness which came over Gabriella as she realised that everyone had heard her singing to the twins Spencer found her modesty one of the things which he loved about her, despites the compliments she always received about her singing she always got shy when she got them. Hearing JJ's request for Gabriella to teach her the song sometime Spencer had to smile as Gabriella agreed to the request before responding to the questions that where being given to her about what other lullabies she knew. Quietly taking in the scene around him Spencer knew that with JJ's departure tomorrow that a big part of their team would be missing however, he couldn't blame her for doing what was best for her and her family. In their line of work things were always changing and you couldn't be certain what would come, it was just a matter of dealing with them when they did come along.


	22. Chapter 22

Sleepsong by Secret Garden, lovely group

**Chapter Twenty One**

Watching the golden retriever happily bound over to Penelope Gabriella wasn't surprised at the immediate attention Kira was receiving however, she did have to laugh as her friend made her go through the procedure of sitting, shaking a paw and laying down before ruffling her fur. It had become a ritual between the two that Penelope wouldn't play with Kira until she went through the tricks that she knew. Waiting while Penelope and Kira had their moment together Gabriella wasn't surprised to see the beaming smile Penelope send in her direction as she caught sight of Shaun and Aaliyah. Having to smile as Penelope showered the two little ones with attention Gabriella always found it adorable how much her friend doted on Shaun and Aaliyah, if there was ever someone who was going to spoil them it was Penelope.

Accepting the hug Penelope gave her as she stood up Gabriella could see the uncertainty look which filled Penelope's eyes as she drew back.

"Regardless of what Morgan asked you if this is too much trouble I don't mind Ellie staying with me, I wouldn't blame you for changing your mind after all it is all of a sudden."

"It's really ok Penelope, Derek explained everything and I'm happy to help. Besides as much fun as you are Penelope I don't think staying in BAU headquarters is ideal for young girl."

"I know, are you sure its fine, with Reid gone you've got the twins and Kira, plus the house to look after."

"Which I'm more than capable of doing, this isn't the first time Spencer's been away and it wouldn't be the last, looking after Ellie to will be no problem."

"Ok, but you ring me if you need anything ok."

"I promise."

Giving Penelope a reassuring smile Gabriella closely behind her friend as she lead the way to her office, both Shaun and Aaliyah's child like noises filling the air as they went. Noticing Kira smelling everything as they went Gabriella had to laugh as the puppy gave a sneeze as she came across something unpleasant. Clicking the twin's pram to a stop Gabriella signalled for Kira to sit beside them as she moved over to the door of Penelope's office, already hearing Penelope talking to someone. Standing in the doorway Gabriella got to see the nine year old Ellie that Morgan told her about, the intense gaze out of place on such a young face. However, after Morgan had explained about Ellie's past she could understand why the girl in front of her looked so uncertain, yet self reliant all at the same time.

"Hey Ellie, this is Gabbie the friend Derek told you about. She's going to be looking after you while Derek's away, and trust me you'll love it."

"Hey Ellie, it's to meet you."

Crouching down to be at a level that would be less threatening to the dark haired girl Gabriella didn't fail to see the puzzled look which Ellie momentarily send her as she took her in.

"You're really Dr Reid's wife?"

"Yes, you seemed surprised."

"Truthfully you're a lot prettier than I imagined you to be, I wasn't expecting his wife to be...well I wasn't expecting someone like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and despites how he can appear initially Spencer is really sweet once you get to know him."

Laughing softly to show Ellie that she wasn't offended at her comment Gabriella was glad to see the slight embarrassment disappeared from the girl's face as she realised that everything was ok. Truthfully she couldn't blame the girl for her opinion, Ellie was not the first nor would she be the last who would somehow picture her to be something other than what she was when Spencer introduced her as his wife. Though that disillusion quickly disappeared once they got to know her and then they understood why it was that she and Spencer got on so well together.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family Ellie?"

Seeing Ellie give a slow nod at the question Gabriella stood up before stepping out of the doorway to retrieve the twins and Kira, nodding the small shine in Ellie's eye as she took in the golden retriever coming through the door. Knowing that Kira would have no problem with their guest Gabriella smiled as the puppy happily licked Ellie's face, not refusing the attention of the girl. Giving Ellie and Kira a moment to get to know each other Gabriella was relieved when Ellie slowly approached the twins. Seeing Ellie looking unsurely on the twins Gabriella had to smile as she watched Ellie pick up the teddy Shaun had dropped, only to find the little boy wrap his fingers around hers as she handed it back to him. The brief panic replaced by a real smile as Ellie had to offer her over hand to Aaliyah who was reaching out to the girl once she noticed what her brother was doing.

"What's there names?"

"Shaun and Aaliyah."

Deciding to give the three a little time together Gabriella moved over to Penelope's side to discuss last minute things before she took Ellie with her.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Happy to see that the twins were content in their playpen Ellie turned her attention from the two, instead turning to look though the open doorway into the kitchen having to laugh as she settled on the older woman. Currently in the process of cooking an Indian for dinner Gabriella was singing away to the radio, currently a new song by Pink was playing and she'd been surprised that the older woman had such modern tastes. However, after everything she'd seen and done with Gabriella and the family she'd been surprised and realised that there was more to not only Gabriella, but Dr Reid than meet the eye.

Shortly after they'd left the BAU Gabriella had taken them to the local park, stating it was something she always did so that Kira could have a chance to work off some of her energy and get the twins use to the place. Ellie had been surprised when Gabriella had asked if she'd like to play fetch with the puppy while she fed the twins, although she had been a little unsure at first she'd quickly enjoyed playing with the energetic Kira. She couldn't say how long she'd been playing with Kira, only that when they both collapsed exhausted on the grass Gabriella had simple appeared beside her handing her an ice cream before allowing her to follow her.

However, what had surprised her most was the fact that Gabriella hadn't even asked her once about what had happened with her father, which was the first thing anyone ever asked her about. Instead the woman had simply asked her what types of things she liked and if there was anything that she'd like to do. It was when she herself had asked why Gabriella hadn't quizzed her already that Emile had been stunned by the response she got, it was the first time anyone other than Derek who had simply asked her if she wanted to talk about it then she'd listen however, it was her choice if she whether she wanted to or not. Funnily enough during the day Emile had found herself opening up to the woman she had only just met, it was a relief to talk to someone who would simply listen to her and talked back with understanding.

The whole day with Gabriella, the twins and Kira had been a welcome change from the foster home she'd been at it; Ellie had actually found herself having fun for the first time since her father's death. Taking a quick glance at the auburn haired woman Ellie still found it partly strange that she and Dr Reid were married however; as she turned to take in the numerous books and samples of classical music she could understand why the two were together. Then again from the stories Gabriella had been telling her about Dr Reid and the pictures she'd seen scattered around the house Ellie realised that there was another side to the brainy agent she had briefly met.

"Alright Ellie I hope you're hungry."

Turning back to where she'd previously been looking Ellie had to admit that she hadn't realised how hungry she was as the smells of dinner reached her. Returning the smile Gabriella was giving her Ellie quickly moved to the table as Gabriella brought the plates out, looking forward to the meal that was placed before her.

_**Later that day**_

Ending the call with Ellie wasn't surprised that Derek had checked in on her, though secretly she was glad that the agent cared enough about her to do it. It would appear that everyone was checking up on people tonight, just before her own phone call Dr Reid had rung to check on Gabriella and he twins. Ellie's opinion of the brainy agent had increased when Gabriella told her that the agent always rang everyday he was away to see how things were, despites his job her husband always had his family in his thoughts. Taking a moment to herself Ellie decided to see whether Gabriella needed any help with putting the twins to bed, making her way from the main bedroom Ellie made her way to the nursery. Coming to the doorway Ellie paused as she heard the older woman singing, he hadn't really believed it when Gabriella said she sang the twins to sleep however, she now realised that Gabriella had been telling the truth.

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li,lai-ley

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for awhile and sing Loo-li,lai-ley

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley

Watching the auburn haired mother give a loving last touch to both Shaun and Aaliyah Ellie couldn't help but feel a pang of emptiness at the devotion the children received from their parents, it was something she desperately wanted again. She really missed her dad and the times they had together and her time with the foster family had only increased that, they didn't really care two hoots about her heck she bet they didn't even know she'd gone. She knew no one could ever replace her father, but it would be nice to feel that she belonged to something again.

"Alright young lady it's time we got you to bed to."

Knowing it was late Ellie could only smile at the light, yet serious tone to Gabriella's voice as she looked to see the person in question looking at her. Following Gabriella to the spare room Ellie waited while the woman went and got her something to sleep in, having to smirk at the blue nose shirt that Gabriella returned with. Feeling her smirk increase as Gabriella told her to go brush her teeth and wash up before bed Ellie had to admit despites her protests it was nice to have someone tell her to do it. Coming back to the room Ellie was surprised to see Gabriella sitting on the edge of the bed, a book clasped in her lap.

"My mum and dad would always read to me and my brother and sister at bedtime, it you like we could read a favourite of mine."

"Ok."

Settling under the covers Ellie soon found herself simply listening to Gabriella's voice as she read to her, finding Gabriella's voice soothing. The last thing Ellie remembered was the blanket being pulled over her and a softly whispered goodnight before sleep claimed her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Two **

Despites himself Morgan found himself laughing quietly to himself as he took in the scene before him, it wasn't just the sight of Reid appearing completely out of character playing fetch with the golden retriever, but it also the fact that Ellie was also joining in with the game of teasing the energetic Kira. However, despites the fact that it appeared a little strange to see Reid so care free Morgan had to admit that this more fatherly side to his friend suited him, it just made him realise there was a different side to each of them than the one they showed at work. Speaking of sides Morgan couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Ellie being such a child since the death of her father, it would appear that the last two months with Gabriella and Reid had really been something that she needed.

Thinking back to when he'd asked Garcia to see if she could find Ellie's mother Morgan had been shocked to learn that not only had Ellie's mother died a couple of years ago, but that Ellie also knew about it when he'd asked her about it. He'd been hoping that Ellie could be taken in by her mother however, upon hearing the news it had only made him worry even more about the dark haired girl than before, Ellie was truly without family. Although he'd managed to get Ellie's case transferred to Virginia Child Services there had been the issue of finding someone for Ellie to stay. There just weren't enough foster families at the moment for them to place Ellie; therefore the only solution was to put her in a home until one came up.

Knowing full well what that could do to the young girl Morgan knew the solution to his problem the minute he'd gone to see Ellie after his return from the case, even though she'd only been staying with Gabriella for two days Morgan had seen the instant difference in Ellie. Knowing there would be no better place or people to look after Ellie until something could be arranged Morgan had approached Reid and Gabriella with the idea of looking after Ellie until he could sort something out. Surprisingly both of his friends had agreed to the idea, simply explaining that they both knew what it was like to have difficult child hoods and if they could help Ellie regain hers they'd be happy to look after her. From what he'd heard from Ellie despites the initial few days where Reid and her where unsure how to act around each other she was loving every minute of the stay with Reid, Gabriella, Shaun, Aaliyah and Kira.

Speaking of the remaining members of the family Morgan spotted Gabriella with the twins under the shade of a tree, the evidence of a picnic clearly visible on the white cloth. Taking in Gabriella's laughter Morgan saw the reason behind it as he noticed Jack taking back the toy Shaun had taken from his sister and give it back to Aaliyah, it would appear that the younger Hotch had a soft spot already for the six month old. Hearing Hotch's laughter follow shortly after Gabriella's Morgan knew he shouldn't be surprised to find his boss with the Reid's on a day off, the relationship with them and Hotch having developed since before the twin's birth. However, now that the twins were born the two families had gotten closer, more often than not Jack would stay Gabriella when a case came up and even when there wasn't a case Hotch and Jack would have dinner with the Reid's.

Taking in the scene before Morgan knew that he wanted to keep it together, the family bond and security that he could see where exactly what Ellie needed and he knew that the family before him were the perfect people she needed. Morgan just hoped that Reid and Gabriella was consider what he was about to ask of them. Child services had been in touch stating that they needed to put Ellie into the system, unfortunately she would have to be put into a home as they still hadn't been able to find her a foster family. From what he'd learned the only way to prevent Ellie from going into the system and becoming one of the many forgotten children was for her to be adopted, which had immediately made him think of Reid and Gabriella. Everyone at the BAU had commented on not only the change in Ellie, but also Reid and Gabriella over the last two months, each accepting the other.

Morgan still remembered how excited Ellie had been when she told him that Reid and Gabriella were decorating the spare room for her, giving Ellie say as to how she wanted it done. Morgan hadn't be surprised when Ellie had taken up Gabriella's love for the Me to You Bear, hence the theme which taken over her new room.

Walking over to where Gabriella and Hotch were sat Morgan gave a wave as the two noticed his approach.

"Hey Derek, I was being to wonder if you going to make it."

"Sorry about that, something came up last minute. Thanks for inviting me."

"It was nothing, help you self to the food."

Not sure how to bring up the topic that he wanted to discuss with Reid and Gabriella Morgan could already see the questioning looks Gabriella and Hotch were sending him as he remained standing before them.

"Why don't I take Jack and Ellie for ice-cream?"

Thankful for Hotch quick grasp of situations Morgan gave Ellie a quick hug when she ran over, before watching her leave with Hotch and Jack.

"Alright Derek what's wrong?"

Having been watching as Reid made his way over to them Morgan had to smile as he heard Gabriella's question from behind him, although the woman might not be an official member of the BAU since she'd become part of the family she'd become as good as any of them when it came to reading people. Waiting for Reid to join them Morgan took a deep breath before beginning the topic he'd come here to discuss with the two.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Hearing the familiar voice of her husband Gabriella couldn't prevent her smile as she recognised the familiar words of Oliver Twist reach her and it sounded like the end of the story was nearing. Coming to halt within the doorway to the bedroom Gabriella found the scene she saw endearing; Ellie propped up against her pillows while listening in rapt, yet sleepy attention to the story Spencer was reading to her. Ever since the first night Ellie had stayed with them the act of reading a story had become a ritual, with both her and Spencer taking it in turns to read to the young girl. It would appear that they were making Ellie into quite the book lover, and just like her and Spencer Ellie was getting a fondness for the classics.

Seeing that Ellie was beginning to lose her battle with sleep Gabriella felt her smile increase as Spencer began aware of the girl's battle, putting the book on the table beside him before telling Ellie to get some sleep. Despites her quiet protests Ellie didn't put up to much of a fight as Spencer waited for her to settle down for the night, the girl quickly falling asleep once she did.

Noting the smile Spencer gave her as he saw her in the doorway Gabriella gladly returned the embrace he gave her as he came to stand beside her. Taking one last glance at the sleeping Ellie Gabriella slipped her hands into Spencer's as they left the sleeping individual to their dreams. Settling down minutes later on the couch downstairs Gabriella was barely aware of what was showing on the TV, instead only aware of the arms around her as she thought over what Derek had asked her and Spencer a few days ago. Although they hadn't mentioned anything to Ellie yet, both her and Spencer had given Derek's idea of adopting Ellie some serious thought, but had yet come to a conclusion.

That was until now, thinking back on the last two months Gabriella realised how quickly Ellie had become part of the family, even though Ellie still have things she needed to work through the change in the young girl had been a delight to see. Although Ellie and Spencer had been a little unsure of each other in the first few days Gabriella had been thrilled when they'd become easy with one another. Once the two had a chance to see each other in a family situation they'd saw there was a different side to each other; Spencer seeing the scared girl while Ellie had come to see the more relaxed fatherly side to Spencer. Gabriella only now realised that all the simple things that they did were Ellie were things she'd miss if the girl was taken from them, like helping her out with her homework, listening to her day or watching her play with Shaun and Aaliyah.

"You know we're making Ellie quite the bookworm."

"Can you say you're surprised? She's living with us after all. That reminds me Ellie was asking me if she could learn to play something yesterday, she overheard you practicing a few days ago and wants to learn."

Remaining silent as what Spencer told her sang in Gabriella knew she couldn't bear the idea of losing the young dark haired girl however, as much as had come to care about Ellie she also knew that unless Spencer agreed to the idea as well then Ellie would indeed be taken from them.

"I can't imagine Ellie not being here."

"I know Gabbie, neither can I."

Surprised at the simple answer Spencer gave her Gabriella turned in his arms to meet the gaze of the one who held her, seeing the slight smile and acknowledging look Spencer was giving her. Taking a moment to take in what Spencer was telling her Gabriella felt a huge smile overcome her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If Ellie's ok with it, I'll ring Morgan to let him know before we go ahead with it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Returning her gaze to the two women before her Ellie had to fight to contain her frustration at the two social workers and their numerous questions, ones which to her seemed to her to either pointless or digging for things that weren't there. In all honestly the last couple of hours with the two women before her was now getting on Ellie's nerves, the main reason being that she was getting sick of the both of them trying to get something on Gabriella and Spencer from her therefore hindering their adoption of her. When Gabriella and Spencer had approached her with the idea of them adopting her Ellie had hardly believed them at first however, seeing how serious the two of them had been she'd been trilled at the idea.

The last few months with the new family had been the best of her life since her father's death, for the first time she felt like she was having a chance at life again. Gabriella and Spencer had provided her with a support system that she definitely need, being there yet given her the space she needed. Since being with them Ellie had begun to regain her life, taking an interest in school again, making friends and most of all enjoying being part of a family; helping Gabriella cook dinner, looking after the twins, playing with Kira and having Spencer help her with her homework.

The fact that social services was dragging the process out before providing an answer was beginning to annoy her, they couldn't seem to understand that she loved being part of the family and that it was the best place for her. However, what was really making her hate the system was the toll it was taking on Gabriella and Spencer as social services went over their lives with a fine tooth pick, dragging up things that no longer played any part of their lives. When the two people in question had brought up the idea of adoption they had told Ellie about things in their life which might get brought up, wanting her to know from them rather than someone else. Ellie knew all about Gabriella's suicide attempt as a child and her therapy to Spencer's former drug problem and how his job might be an issue. Although she'd been surprised at some of the revelations Ellie had knew instantly that it didn't change her opinion of them, the two were still good people in her eyes and she didn't think any less of them.

"Why can't you understand? I want to stay with Gabriella and Spencer, they've two of the nicest people I've ever met and unlike the foster parents I was with they actually care about me, and they've done everything to make me feel part of the family."

"You have to understand Ellie we only have your best interests in mind and need to ensure that you're taken care of."

"Then let me stay with Gabriella, Spencer, Aaliyah, Shaun and Kira, if you want the best for me then they are it. Gabriella and Spencer have already told me everything, there's nothing you could tell me that would make me think any less of them."

Seeing the startled looks the two women were giving her at her statement Ellie was glad to see she gotten the desired response she was after, obviously she had really given the two women something to think about. Hopefully if she kept insisting on getting her point across there might be some hope of the adoption going across.

* * *

_**Days later**_

"What's going to happen to me if the adoption isn't allowed to go through?"

"That's not going to happen Ellie, so you're got nothing to worry about. Reid and Gabbie have made it pretty clean they're not going to give you up without a fight, plus with Hotch acting as their lawyer there's no chance they could lose."

Seeing the young girl give a slight smile before once again focusing on the floor before her Morgan tried to think of anything else to reassure Ellie that everything would be ok however, despites his earlier words of encouragement Morgan found he could think of nothing to say. Although part of him wanted to believe that everything would be ok Morgan couldn't deny that the other part of him was worried about the adoption and if it would go ahead. He had no doubts in Hotch's abilities as a lawyer, his previous record as a prosecutor for the District Attorney's office being unmatched; therefore the moment Social Services had begun investigations into Reid and Gabriella's suitability as adoptive parents Hotch had immediately took on the role of representing them.

Although neither of the three in question had given much detail about how things were going, not wanting to burden the team with how things were going. However, despites their attempts to keep the investigation apart from their everyday lives Morgan knew he wasn't the only one to see how it had been taking its toll on Reid and Gabriella. Everyone on the team had noticed how the drawn out investigation had made the couple drained and left them tired of defending themselves against every little thing that was brought up. Yet, despites everything each member of the team had vouched for the couple, supporting their character and defending them against any thing when they were questioned.

It was only a matter of time now to see whether or not Ellie would be allowed to stay with Reid and Gabriella or put back into the system that she so despites. Morgan knew that decision was any minute in the coming, after spending the last couple of hours waiting outside the judges room he knew that it couldn't be much longer before those inside reappeared with the judge's decision. Taking a calming breath Morgan was about to suggest that he and Ellie go and get something to eat when the waiting they'd been doing came to end as the door opened and those inside began filling out.

Remaining silent as Ellie quickly jumped up from her seat beside him Morgan could see the anxiety she felt in her small frame as she looked towards the doorway, showing no need to the women from Social Services as they exited. Seeing the hoping yet, nervous look in Ellie's eyes as she finally laid eyes on Gabriella and Reid's familiar forms Morgan had to keep his posture neutral as he took in their blank expressions upon looking over to him and Ellie. Looking past his friends towards his boss behind them Morgan felt dread sink in as he noticed Hotch's equally blank expression as he closed the door behind him. Surely if they'd won they would have said something by now or at least looked pleased.

Turning his attention to Ellie Morgan could see the slight shakes that were running through her frame as Reid and Gabriella approached the girl beside him. Watching Gabriella crouched before Ellie Morgan knew he couldn't watch the emotional breakdown that would occur as she and Ellie said their goodbyes to each other. Despites the resolve of Ellie over the last few weeks to appear brave Morgan knew that she'd come to depend on the small family and wanted more than anything to remain with them, to leave them now would be a final blow to the girl who had begun to regain her life. All the work Ellie and her new family had done together would crumble and Ellie would once again be the scared child who trusted no one.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for home."

Surprised to hear the statement which came from Gabriella Morgan could tell he wasn't the only one who was surprised as Ellie stood there stock still as the words hit her. However, upon seeing a true smile, one which had been missing ever since the investigation started, on Gabriella's face Morgan knew that she was being truthfully in her words. Yet, before he took voice any questions Morgan felt a smile overcome himself as he watched Ellie launch herself at the auburn haired woman before them, quickly burying her face into Gabriella's hair as her sobs filled the air.

"You...you really mean that...I'm coming home with you?"

"For as long as you want it to be."

Hearing the soothing whispers Gabriella gave to the crying girl she held Morgan took the time to look towards Reid and Hotch seeing the pleased looks they were both wearing to, despites his annoyance over the initial worry they had caused Morgan found he couldn't hold on to it as he saw that despites her tears how much the news meant to Ellie. From the looks of the smiles Reid and Gabriella were wearing they too couldn't be happier with the knowledge that their adoption was being allowed. Glad to see the family would be allowed to stay together Morgan found the atmosphere quickly becoming lighter as both he and Hotch laughed at Reid's attempts to stay standing as he suddenly had Ellie throwing herself in a hug at him.

Upon seeing the more parental side of Reid as he gently hugged Ellie in return as he smiled towards his wife who now joined his side, Morgan knew that the decision to ask Reid and Gabriella to make Ellie part of their family for good was one he'd never regret. Moments like these allowed people to see how much the two people before himself were family people, despites everything family was important to them.

"What do you say as a thank you to everyone you invite them to dinner Ellie? You can make your famous peach cheesecake for dessert."

"I'd like that a lot."

Hearing the joy in Ellie's voice as she turned to reply to Gabriella's question Morgan knew she was in safe hands finally, and be prayed that after forward of this point for the family would only be pleasant. After everything the individuals had been through in the last few years they deserved a chance to enjoy life more than anyone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Having to giggle at the golden retrievers straining form upon the lease as she recognised where they were going Gabriella wasn't surprised to see that Kira was eager to quicken their journey; after all the sooner they arrived the sooner she would be able to search out her male owner. Although energetic Kira was always well behaved, that was until she realised she was going to visit Spencer at work or knew it was time for members of the family to come home. In those situations Kira once again became a young puppy at heart as she became eager to welcome her family back. Calling Kira back beside her Gabriella had to smile at the look the dog send her before Kira settled to walk beside her, the contained excitement plain to see in the four legged frame.

Hearing the giggles of Aaliyah and Shawn she could tell she wasn't the only one finding Kira's antics amusing and from the sounds of it the twins were enjoying it. Entering the familiar building which housed the BAU team Gabriella took a moment to talk with Jodie the buildings receptionist, hearing the plans that she had had for the coming festive period and how she was looking forward to having her children and grandchildren round for Christmas. Returning the wishes of a good Christmas to the elder woman Gabriella hoped that she was able to achieve the task which she had come here to do, after much discussion with both Spencer and Ellie she knew it would be the perfect way to end the year for them. Entering the quiet space of the elevator Gabriella took the time to check on Aaliyah and Shawn, glad to see that the two had thrown of their blankets or hats which they seemed to have a fondness for. Caught up in ensuring that the two twins were ok Gabriella didn't realise that they had reached their destination and before she could react Gabriella felt the lease slipped through her fingers as Kira ran from the elevator.

Quickly looking through the files he held in this arm Spencer was more than relieved that he'd managed to get caught up with his paper work, all he had to do now was get them checked off by Hotch. Hearing startled voices around him Spencer didn't even have time to see what was causing the commotion before he felt something connection with him, sending him falling to the floor. Feeling the breath knocked out of him Spencer heard the familiar laughter of Morgan and Prentiss moments before a wet tongue licked his face, bringing him face to face with Kira. Ready to remand Kira on her behaviour Spencer found he couldn't do it as he took in the Santa hat the retriever was wearing and the white furred red neck scarf that she was wearing. Instead he couldn't help but smile at the attire Kira was wearing as she gave him one last lick before quickly climbing off her male owner, satisfied in her greeting.

"Reid, do you might explaining why Kira is causing a commotion?"

Recognising the voice of his boss immediately Spencer couldn't help but cringe as he realised what Hotch must be seeing not only the whole office in commotion, but also himself surrounded by papers with a nearly full grown retriever loose in the office. For one lost for words Spencer looked helpless towards his wife as he now noticed her looking sheepishly at him from where she stood across the room with their children. However, Spencer found himself quickly distracted as he noticed Kira's ears peak at the sound of Hotch's voice, watching in amazement at the retriever gracefully walked over towards the older man before sitting calmly in front of him with her tail wagging excitedly. After a moment Kira's nose gently nudged at the agents jacket pocket, before looking upwards towards him.

Although Spencer knew Kira considered Hotch and Jack as part of the family, which he couldn't fault consider the two did spend a great deal of time with him and his family outside of work, it always amazed him how well Kira knew the older agent and how to work him. Particularly as he watched Hotch pull a treat from his pocket and have Kira raise on her back legs to retrieve it before giving her fur a ruffle.

"I'm really sorry Aaron, please don't blame Spencer I was checking the twins and Kira got free."

Feeling nervous at the stern look Hotch was sending him Spencer was being to worry if he should phone in sick tomorrow however, the small smile his boss showed as Kira nudged him with her nose allowed him to relax a little especially as he heard Hotch's words.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I promise Aaron it wouldn't."

Quickly turning his attention to the papers scattered around him Spencer could only groan as he realised how much time it would take to sort them all out back into the files they belonged in. Beginning to gather the papers together Spencer soon became aware of his wife's presence as he picked up on the scent of peach, a scent which he only associated with her. Glancing to the side Spencer had to smile at the apologetic look she was sending him as she helped pick up papers. Hurriedly gathering everything together Spencer accepting the pile Gabriella had picked up, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before searching out his two children.

Locating Aaliyah and Shaun Spencer wasn't surprised to see Prentiss already cooing over Aaliyah however, he was surprised to see that Rossi was the one currently holding Shaun. Wondering where the older agent had come from Spencer knew it was better to accept that Rossi had ways of getting around unnoticed when he chose than to try and figure it out. Taking in the interaction between Rossi and Shaun Spencer had to admit that he shouldn't be surprised at the natural ease Rossi had with children. Despites his professional approach to the job everyone had come to see that when it came to children Rossi was a push over and enjoyed be a part of children's lives, which had become quite apparent lately. Although no one would question Rossi to his face about his devotion to the children of the BAU everyone knew how much the agent enjoyed spending time with not only Shaun and Aaliyah, but Jack as well, treating the three children like the grandchildren he didn't have.

Following Gabriella's lead to where the others were the others where everyone was gathered in the bullpit Spencer took a moment to drop off the mixed up files, deciding he wasn't in any rush to sort them out just yet. Leaving Gabriella for a moment to catch up with Prentiss and Rossi Spencer found his attention diverted by Morgan's laughter. Turning to see what had caused the reaction in his friend Spencer realised Morgan had now noticed the festive attire Kira was wearing as she trotted by Hotch's side towards them.

"Not that I'm don't appreciate the chance to see my godson and his sister, but what brings you our way Gabbie."

Seeing her husband turn as he heard David's question Gabriella contained her smile as she noticed the familiar nervous gesture of him running his hands against each other as Spencer realised why she had come. Knowing how Spencer got about asking things of his team mates Gabriella had volunteered to ask them about their idea, after all she had no problem with being on the spot. However, she was hopefully that the last few people she had to ask would be up for the idea; Penelope had already confirmed that she and Kevin would be coming and she'd gotten Aaron agreement for himself and Jack days ago. There was only David, Emily and Derek left to ask and the only person she had any doubts about were Derek however, considering how close he was to his own family it would be understandable if he couldn't make it.

"Spencer and I were wondering if you, Emily and Derek didn't have any plans for Christmas if you'd like to come and spend it with us. We want to make the twins and Emily's first Christmas with us special and we couldn't think of anything better than to have our friends to share it with."

"Thank you for the invite, I'd be happy to come."

"Sure I'd love to come, my mum wouldn't be back for the holidays and it'll be nice to share Christmas with you guys."

"I'd love to Gabbie, Reid, I really would, but I've got my mum and sisters coming down for Christmas."

"You don't have to apologise Derek, we perfectly understand. Spencer mentioned you'd probably be spending Christmas with your family, but if you happen to change your mind you and your family are more than welcome to come over."

Seeing the relieved look Derek send her at her reply Gabriella returned it with a smile, letting him know she understood where he was coming from. Hearing the familiar bubbly voice of Penelope Gabriella joined in the others laughter as the blond soon joined them, her attention quickly focusing on Kira and telling her how adorable she looked. Feeling Spencer's hand take her own as he came to stand beside her Gabriella took in those before her, glad to know that they'd be part of their Christmas celebrations. After everything that had happened in this last year Gabriella knew that spending the holiday with those she and Spencer cared so much about would be the perfect way to end the year, and she was determine to see that they all enjoyed a Christmas to remember.

* * *

_**Days later**_

Laughing at the antics of Aaron and Spencer with the children as they tried to keep them entertained Gabriella knew they wouldn't be able to keep them away from the presents for much longer, although Aaliyah and Shaun didn't understand everything that was going on they were following Jack's lead who did understand what today meant. However, wanting to wait until everyone had arrived to swap gifts Gabriella knew they wouldn't have much longer to wait, even thought it was only midmorning everyone was already practically here. Her Uncle, Aunt and Angie had arrived first thing to help out with preparing the Christmas dinner, shortly followed by Aaron and Jack, who were followed quickly by Emily who had arrived to help in the dinner prep. That only left David, Penelope and Kevin who had all rung minutes ago to let them know they were on their way and her surprise guest who would be arriving just before dinner. However, she already decided that once David arrived that presents would be exchanged as she didn't want to give away the surprise.

"Is this how you do it?"

Hearing Emily's voice behind her Gabriella turned to look behind her, having to smile as she noticed the cheery glow coming the girl she now called a daughter as Emily looked to her Aunt for confirmation that she was making the pastry for the mince pies right. In these last few weeks it had been a marvel to see how Emily had settled back into her life with them now that she knew that she wouldn't be leaving. Not only that, but Emily had shown the most spirit for the Christmas period out of any of them, excited for ever last bit. It had been one of the highlights for her and Spencer to see Emily getting so involved in decorating the house and buying presents for everyone, and there had been no stopping her from helping with dinner. Seeing Emily look towards her as the girl realised she was being looked at Gabriella had to return the bright smile she was send before Emily returned to her task.

Hearing the bell to the door to Gabriella quickly wiped her hands on her apron before going to let whoever was there in, glad to see that the group was coming together. Opening the door Gabriella had to laugh at the sight of Penelope as she took in the numerous bags full of presents she was carrying. It was just like Penelope to get caught up in the Christmas spirit and go all out present wise however, as Gabriella noticed Kevin behind the bubbly blond she realised just how all out Penelope had gone as Kevin to was loaded with presents. Stepping out the way to allow the two in Gabriella waved over to the pavement as she noticed David's car pull up. Accepting the hug David gave her as he came up to her Gabriella was remind of why she like the older man so much, despites his stern attitude at times he really was quite a softy really. In their entire time of knowing each other David had been a comforting support for her especially when Spencer had been in the hospital, in fact she couldn't help but look towards the older man as a second father.

Allowing David to enter had to smile as she took in the easy interactions everyone was having, despites all the work that was going into making dinner and ensuring that the correct present was brought for the right person it was all worth. Seeing the smiles that everyone was wearing made Gabriella glad that they'd invited everyone here for Christmas, hearing the laughter after such a year made it all seem worth it. Hearing Emily's voice for aid from the kitchen Gabriella quickly made her way back to the kitchen to aid in the dinner preparations.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Unable to prevent a smile as he listened to Emily and Gabriella come to the end of the song they'd been playing Spencer was happy to see the shy smile Emily gave as everyone clapped her performance. He'd been as relieved as Gabriella when Emily had been overjoyed at the keyboard she'd received as a present. Ever since Emily had taken to learning the keyboard both he and Gabriella had decided that the best present they could get her was one of her own, therefore allowing her to practice at home as well as during her lessons as school. Although Emily had been uncertain about playing in front of everyone the young girl had shyly agreed when Gabriella had volunteered to play alongside her on the violin, hence why everyone's attention had been on the duo.

Glad to see Emily accepting the praise that their friends where giving her Spencer was glad to see that the girl was now more at ease with everyone, in fact in the last few weeks Emily had begun to call the other members of his team her adoptive aunts and uncles. Seeing Gabriella quietly slipped away from the praise that was being given Spencer spare a quick look at the time, understanding immediately why she had done so as he realised the time. Waiting for Gabriella to join his side Spencer had to return the smile she was sending him, knowing the reason behind her smile.

"They should be turning up any minute now; do you think everyone will appreciate our little surprise?"

"Of course they will, I still have trouble believing that you managed to convince them to come out for the holidays, but I for one appreciate that you did."

"I knew how much it would mean to everyone, and besides it's the perfect chance for everyone to be together."

As if on cue the doorbell went signalling the arrival of their final guests; seeing the mysterious smile Gabriella send the questions everyone was sending her about who they were expecting Spencer had to contain his own grin. Seeing everyone's attention turn towards the door Spencer was already placing bets on the person who would react first to the revelation of their newest arrivals.

"JJ!"

Hearing Garcia's voice shouting across the room Spencer wasn't surprised it was the bubbly blond who was first to react to the presence of their former teammate and her family. Seeing everyone overcome their shock Spencer happily stood of to the side as everyone happily welcomed JJ, Will and Henry. Seeing Gabriella make her way towards him Spencer soon had his arms around her as she settled against him taking in the scene before them. Following her lead Spencer knew this would definitely be a Christmas to remember; Emily was happily keeping an eye on the twins and Jack, Kira was watching over all of the children and their extended family was here together sharing the holiday with them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Come on Jack, Ellie, dinners ready."

Having to smile as she heard Carla's voice Gabriella wasn't surprised at the quick bond the older woman had made with both Jack and Ellie, in the whole time Gabriella had know her friend Carla had always got on famously with children. In fact both Jack and Ellie had taken to calling the dark skinned woman Aunty Carla, though considering the time she spend with the two either at the store or when she was at their home. Moving over to the open back door Gabriella had to smile as she took in the sight of Kira shoving Carla to the ground before Jack and Ellie were rushing over to pounce on the woman.

Observing the giggling pile Gabriella couldn't hide the slight smile which came upon her as she watched Aaron convince the two giggling children untangle themselves from Carla. Giving the approaching Jack and Ellie a smile Gabriella returned her gaze towards Carla and Aaron, feeling her smile increase as she watched the two. Offering his hand Aaron aiding Carla in getting to her hand, his laughter feeling the air at some comment Carla had made; their hands remaining in each other's for a fraction more than necessary as Carla got to her feet. Taking in the slight smile Aaron gave and Carla's quick diverted gaze as they released each other's hand Gabriella found herself wondering about her two friends.

Although she'd had an idea that the older woman had taken a liking to the BAU chief in the last few months Gabriella hadn't wanted to bring up the topic with Carla, not only in case she was wrong, but also because she knew both her friends had been through. Gabriella still remembered the day when she'd learned about Carla's loss; shortly after Carla had started working at the store they'd been quizzing each other about their lives and family. It was during this discussion that she'd learned Carla's husband had not only been a cop, but also shot in the line of duty however, despites best efforts she watched her husband finally pass away a few days later. Not realising what her Carla had been through Gabriella couldn't believe that despites such a tragic event the older woman was able to the bubbly and happy person she knew.

The two people before her had suffered such tragic events in their lives that she couldn't blame them for being closed off from letting someone else in however, seeing the interactions before her Gabriella was being to wonder if it was possible that there was something there between the two. Secretly she thought the two would be perfect for each other, although Aaron did had a serious side he also had a more softer side, one which now that she thought about it he'd been showing more often around Carla. While Carla had a joy for life that was very rare to see in people this days, and thanks to everyone including Aaron and Jack she had people to share it with.

Deciding to give the two a minute together Gabriella moved away from the doorway as she heard the familiar cry of Aaliyah, realising that Spencer must be feeding Shaun and would thus need to feed their other twin.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Putting together the last pieces for the children's snack Gabriella found the laughter which she heard drifting from the living one of the most pleasing sounds she'd after heard, an obvious sigh that the audience was enjoying the movie choice of Disney's Wall-E. Doubling checking the snack selection for the children Gabriella was about to put together something for the adults when arms encircled her waist, a familiar presence settling at her back. Relaxing into the hold Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment as she took in the familiar spicy scent of Spencer's aftershave, a scent which always made her think of her husband whenever she smelt it.

"Thought I'd come and see if you need a hand."

Twisting in her husband's grip Gabriella couldn't prevent the smile that overcame her as she looked into warm brown eyes, the look of contentment obvious within them.

"Why thank you Dr Reid, that's very nice of you."

Seeing Spencer's grin at her humour Gabriella settled to linking her hands behind his neck as he pulled her if it was even possible closer to him. Feeling her eyes flutter close at the soft whisper which brushed against her lips, Gabriella's knew she was as much in love with the man before her as the day she first realised she did. Giving in to the moment Gabriella could sense that Spencer's feelings hadn't changed one bit either as he gently kissed her.

Hearing a soft cough from the doorway Gabriella quickly pulled back from the kiss Spencer had been giving her, glad to see that he too blushing at the interruption. Turning to see who had joined them Gabriella gave a shy smile in return to the hidden laughter she could see in Aaron's eyes.

"Thought I come and tell you Jack and Ellie are enquiring about those snacks you promised them."

"I've got them right here."

Although the relationship between Spencer and Aaron had definitely become one more of friendship than just work colleges ever since the twins arrival, Gabriella could tell that despites that Spencer was nervous at having the older man seeing him kissing her. Gathering the tray she passed it to Spencer giving him an excuse to leave the room, not failing to see the silent thank you he sent her. Deciding to go back to getting someone ready for the adults Gabriella soon noticed that Aaron had come over to the counter.

Taking a glance at the BAU agent Gabriella was surprised at the air of uncertainty which was coming off him, in the whole time she had known Aaron it was something she'd never seen from him.

"I don't mean to pry, but if there's something bothering you."

"Jack asked me a question this morning before we came over."

"Must have been some question if it's got you this worried."

"He asked if I like Carla."

Turning her fully attention towards her friend Gabriella remained silent as she took in the confusion and struggle that showed in Aaron's eyes, sensing that Aaron had more to say she patiently waited for him to continue.

"He told me Haley would want me to be happy and that he wouldn't mind if I liked her like you like Spencer. He's only four years and my son is giving me permission to see someone, it's only been a year since she passed."

"I know this last year had been hard for you and Jack and I can't even begin to understand what you've both been through, but I do know that it has brought the two of you together. Jack may only be a child, but he's smart and understands things better that we know."

"I'm beginning to understand that."

Placing a comforting hand upon her friend's Gabriella had an idea what the deeper issue was that was plaguing Aaron, although he might have unconsciously shown an interest in Carla it was only when his son had questioned him on the idea that Aaron had become aware of it. Part of Aaron was still honouring the memory of Haley and afraid of letting that memory go, while another part was responding to the companionship of someone new and possibly thinking about a future.

"I can't tell you what to do Aaron, only you know what's best for you and Jack. Whatever, you decide to do I do know that both Jack and Hayley would want you to be happy."

Seeing the pain within Aaron's eyes at the mention of Haley's name Gabriella could understand what her friend was going through, remembering how she had felt after the death of her parents. However, she also remembered the moment she realised she was ready to more on and that that living was the one thing her parents would have wanted for her. Giving an encouraging smile to Aaron as he looked at her Gabriella decided to share this piece of information.

"Losing people we love is never easy, and we never forget them, the memories we had will always be with us, but take it from me you'll know when you're ready to move on and you'll exactly how to do it. Just remember you're a wonderfully son and some crazy friends to help you through it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Stirring the pale coffee before her Gabriella was lost in the small whirlpool that was formed within the liquid, for a moment lost to the world as she gazed into the beverage. Unhindered by the world around her Gabriella found her thoughts once again being consumed with concern for her currently absent husband. As much as she tried to keep her mind busy these days, from looking after the twins and Ellie to preparing for the occasional lecture it was moments like these that allowed her mind to focus on that which she'd tried to ignore.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Looking upwards Gabriella found herself meeting the concerned gaze of her friend and store manager Carla, the dark skinned woman propped against the counter across from her. Remembering why she'd originally come to the store Gabriella tried to put on a reassuring smile for the older woman however, the knowing look Carla was sending her let her know that Carla wasn't falling for it.

"I know you better than that; I know something's bothering you."

Stopping in her attempt at faking a smile Gabriella couldn't help but feel a little guilty, she'd supposedly come here to discuss the date which Carla and Aaron had had that weekend. Roughly a month had passed since she and Aaron had discussed the possibility of him thinking about dating when the BAU supervisor had asked if she and Spencer would mind having Jack for the weekend. Admittedly she'd been a little surprised when Aaron had explained the reason behind the request, but she'd been pleased that both of her friends had decided to take a chance on each other.

Yet, despites her initial pleasure for her friends Gabriella found that the last week since hearing the news had been pushed to the back bench when she'd realised something was wrong with Spencer. Despites his best efforts to hide it from her and the children Gabriella had noticed the flares of pain he'd been having in the presence of bright light. Hoping that Spencer would approach her about whatever was wrong Gabriella had patiently waited the last week for him to do so before she questioned him about what was wrong. However, before she could approach him about the issue he'd been called away on a case to Miami.

"It's nothing really..."

"Gabbie."

"I'm worried about Spencer; he's not been himself this last week, he never likes worrying me, but I know something's wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing to serious, if it was I'm sure he would have mentioned it to you. But you know honey if it's really bothering you just ask him, it's a known fact that husband of yours can't refuse you anything."

Having to chuckle lightly at Carla's words Gabriella knew that what her friend was saying was practically true, she couldn't remember the last time Spencer had refused her anything when she'd asked. Feeling a reassuring hand upon hers Gabriella found herself looking into a reassuring smile as she gave Carla her attention again.

"It's going to be ok honey, nothing a couple of days alone wouldn't cure. Listen when that husband of yours gets back why don't you get away for a weekend, I'd be happy to look after the children for you?"

"I couldn't possibly..."

"I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Thanks."

Feeling herself giving a real smile towards her friend Gabriella felt some of the worry that had been plaguing her for the last week disappear at Carla's suggestion, perhaps her friend was right and a couple of days rest would help cure Spencer of whatever was bothering him. Feeling a slight nudge to her hand Gabriella had to laugh at the curious look Kira was giving her, it was just like the retriever to know when something was bothering her owners. Giving the energetic dog a reassuring neck ruffle Gabriella wasn't surprised to see Kira's usual doggy grin return to her face before curling back up on the floor again.

Remembering that she had some things to do before she picked up Ellie from school Gabriella knew she had to get going.

"You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Kira for an hour or two; I've just got a few things to do."

"Sure no problem."

Indicating that Kira should stay where she was as she got up Gabriella laughed at the sound of defeated the four legged companion gave as she settled back down, watching with soulful eyes as she left the store.

Making her way down the street Gabriella mentally went through her check list of things to do; pick up coffee, groceries for dinner tonight, stationary for Ellie, a few bits for the twins and the bank. Deciding to get the bank out of the way first Gabriella was glad to see that the line wasn't too long as she entered the building, giving David a friendly smile as she pasted the security guard.

Pondering what she could make for dinner that evening Gabriella was unprepared for the horror which suddenly gripped the bank as she found herself suddenly herded against the counter, panic gripping her as the three armed men shouted behind her. Chancing a look towards the entrance Gabriella was glad to see that David was still breathing; aside from the nasty gash he had to his head he appeared to be fine.

Seeing quickened breathes of the woman beside her it took a moment for Gabriella to recognise her as Amber, the part timer from the bakery a few blocks down from the shop. Remembering that Amber was asthmatic Gabriella recognised the signs of a panic attack, having witnessed the same woman have one after she'd had a heated argument with her boyfriend outside the store one day. Seeing that one of the men had noticed Amber's quickly deteriorating condition Gabriella despites her fear knew that she had to speak for the woman.

"She's having a panic attack; she needs her medication, she asthmatic."

"Give me the bag."

Taking Amber's bag from her shoulder Gabriella tried to keep her hand steady as she became to hold it out to the man before her however, before the man before her could take it Gabriella started as a shot rang out. Jumping back it took a moment for her to realise that the banks other security guard had made an appearance, wounding one of the robbers in the process. Feeling her fear grip her as the sound of gunfire filled the air Gabriella could feel her hearing dull as the gunshot numbed it.

Feeling time slow Gabriella was surprised when she came back to the here and now to find Amber's panicked gaze upon her, barely able to hear what the woman was saying.

"Oh god! Somebody help! It's going to be ok, stay with me!"

Having a moment to ponder what Amber was screaming about Gabriella suddenly felt her legs give out, the woman beside her the only thing stopping her from crashing to the floor. Slowly become aware of the numbing pain coming from her torso Gabriella could only look in bewilderment at the dark scarlet substance which was appearing on her top.

"Stay with me honey ok, what's your name?"

Staring into the unfamiliar eyes of an aged woman from where she now lay on the floor Gabriella was finding it hard to focus on anything, the pain she hadn't felt initially hitting her full force.

"Gab...Gabbie..."

"Hey Gabbie, you stay with me ok. You understand?"

"Y...Y...Yes."

Feeling herself fighting for every breath Gabriella could feel the slow tears making their way from her eyes as she thought of her family, after everything they'd been through everything was finally going right. The fear of leaving them demanding that she holds on however, the metallic smell of her own blood left her with the fear that maybe she wouldn't have a choice. Trying to respond to the woman's prompts Gabriella tired to fight the sudden need to sleep, the idea that the pain would stop if she did so appealing. Despites her best efforts Gabriella felt herself drift away, the thoughts of her family and friends filling her mind.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Making sure his sunglasses where firmly in place as he stepped out the car Spencer was at least relieved that he wasn't having a headache at the moment. Despites what the doctor had told him he refused to believe that there wasn't a physical reason behind the headaches; he couldn't even entertain the idea that there was a mental reason. The notion that of his mental health being questioned was something that terrified him, the thought that he might end up like his mum was something he didn't want to dwell on.

However, his thoughts quickly changed focus as he suddenly realised that the Toyota Sienna wasn't in the drive. Finding it strange that Gabriella and the children weren't at home Spencer was wondering whether she'd taken the twins and Ellie to her aunt and uncles. Hearing the phone from within the house going off Spencer quickly made his way over to the house, finding the silence which greeted him slightly eerie as it was something he was unused to. Hurrying over to the phone Spencer noticed the blinking light on the answering machine, the number of messages left surprising him. Picking up the phone Spencer had barely put the phone to his ear before he heard Carla's familiar voice however; the usual calm he associated with the woman was completely gone as he heard her panicked message.

"Spencer! Thank god...I didn't know how else to get in touch with you...otherwise I...I would have rung you sooner..."

"Carla is everything ok?"

"It's...It's Gabbie...some people tried to hold up the bank and...and...she was shot..."

Barely aware of the phone slipping from his grasp as the words he'd heard registered Spencer had a moment to digest the information before his legs gave under him. Collapsing to the floor he paid no heed to the shudders which were gripping his frame or the tears which were escaping him as the knowledge that the person who had completed his life had been shot. It was suppose to be him that faced the horrors of the country they lived in; he never wanted his family to see what he saw, the very worse of people.

Hearing Carla's frantic voice coming from the phone Spencer knew he had to hear what the woman had to say, he had to know if Gabriella was ok, he couldn't ponder the thought that she wasn't. Gripping the phone Spencer managed to raise it back to his ear, fighting the sobs which wanted to break free as he listened.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Hurrying out of the elevator as it finally reached the required floor Morgan didn't even have to question anyone about the location of his friends as he immediately saw them in the waiting room before him. Acknowledging the solemn looks Rossi and Prentiss were sending him Morgan could tell that nothing had been heard about Gabriella's condition. Looking pass his two silent friends Morgan saw Hotch with Carla, the BAU supervisor offering a reassuring presence to the shocked woman.

However, it was the sight of his best friend that made the situation truly sink in; the normally chatty agent looking the worst he'd ever seen him. With reddened eyes staring vacantly into the space before him Reid's complexion had gone ghostly pale, the man offering no indication that he was aware of the world around him. Even with Garcia holding Reid's hand in her own and gently talking to him Reid just continued to stare into space.

Taking a seat beside his friend Morgan spared a quick glance to Garcia before turning his attention to the young agent beside him.

"Hey kid."

Watching Reid's eyes slowly blink a few times Morgan was relieved to see focus come back into the younger man's eyes as Reid turned to look at, letting Morgan see the full sorrow within Reid's eyes. Although no words were said Morgan could see the message loud and clear, Reid need some kind of reassurance that everything would be ok, that his wife would make it through this.

"She's not going to give up without a fight kid; she'd got too much to live for not to."

"I...I can't lose her...I can't."

Seeing the threatening tears which were about to spill out of Reid's eyes Morgan didn't say anything as Reid quickly turned away, instead placing a reassuring hand upon the younger mans shoulder.

"Dr Gabriella Reid."

Sensing every head turn towards the doctor who had spoken Morgan kept a steadying hold on his friends arm as he helped Reid get to his feet, feeling the slight shakes which gripped Reid's frame. Now was the moment of truth, looking expectantly towards the doctor Morgan was praying it was good news.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Taking in the eerie quiet that filled the ICU ward Morgan couldn't suppress the shudder which gripped him, finding the atmosphere dampened ones spirits the minute they entered the ward. However, even as that train of thought entered his mind than he was chasing it away, after all how could anyone be cheery when their friends and loved ones were fighting for their lives. Making his way down the corridor Morgan quickly reached his destination, pausing at the entrance to the room as he took in the scene before him.

Although two days had passed since the shooting Gabriella still hadn't woken, her slender figure appearing positively fragile under the white hospital gown. However, that image wasn't helped by the multitude of equipment that surrounded the woman, numerous wires and tubes connected to the woman. The fluctuating green line on the heart monitors display matching the steady beeping sounds, a sign that at least the heart was beating strong. Yet, despites the ever present beeping it was under laid by the sound of gushing air as the ventilator passed oxygen into the unconscious woman's lungs; the machine taking over the role of breathing.

Taking in the sight of the ghostly pale woman before him Morgan still found it hard to accept that the energetic woman he knew was reduced to this. However, what gave him and everyone hope was the fact that Gabriella was still here and hanging on; Morgan could still recall the shock he'd felt when the surgeon had informed them of Gabriella's 50/50 chance of survival. Not only had the gunshot caused her to lose a lot of blood, but a collapsed lung as well; luckily no other organs had been hit and the damage had been repaired. The doctors had done everything they could and the rest was up to Gabriella, it was simply a matter of time to see whether Gabriella herself could pull through.

"Angela and Peter have are planning to come and see you, they both made it up this afternoon."

Upon hearing the familiar voice of his friend Morgan turned his attention to where Reid said by Gabriella's side, for the last two days the man had barely ventured from the hospital. In fact the man had only left for an hour or two when he and Hotch and taken Reid to get a fresh change of clothes and inform the Ellie and Gabriella's family of her condition. Already he could see that Reid was taking things hard, the dark circles under his eyes showing that he'd gotten little sleep since his wife had gotten shot. Not only that but Morgan couldn't recall the last time anyone had seen Reid eat more than a mouthful of something.

"Please wake up Angel...I...I can't do this without you...Ellie keeps asking about you."

"Hey Reid."

Seeing Reid's hand clutch tighter around the hand he held at hearing his voice Morgan wasn't fooled by the weak smile he saw, clearly seeing the fear and uncertainty with his friend's eyes. Giving a slight smile in return Morgan made his way to the seat beside his friend, offering the paper bag of food he'd brought.

"Eat; you need to look after yourself. You're going to make yourself ill if you don't."

From the slightly surprised look that registered in Reid's eyes at the no hassle tone to his voice Morgan could see the moment his friend understood his concerns and that he wouldn't be able to persuade him otherwise. Relieved to see Reid nod his agreement to his statement Morgan handed him the premade sandwich from the bag, glad to see him work his way slow through it.

"She'll wake up Reid."

Seeing the weak smile Reid managed at his words Morgan knew that until Gabriella actually woke up Reid would find no reassurances in whatever he said.

"Listen why don't you go get some air, I'll stay and keep Gabbie company."

Noting the uncertainty within his unusually quiet friend Morgan could understand why Reid wouldn't want to leave, but despites his understanding he knew Reid needed a break from his continually stay at the hospital. Knowing there were only a handful of people who could cause Reid to leave his vigil Morgan knew it could be considered low to use them, they was just the reminder Reid needed to remember why he needed to look after himself.

"Spend some time with Ellie and the twins, see how they're doing, the twins might not be old enough to understand what's going on, but Ellie's just as worried as you."

Hearing Morgan's words Spencer knew his friend was right, as much as he wanted to stay by Gabriella's side Spencer knew that his family need him as well. While Shaun and Aaliyah were too young to understand what was going, Ellie definitely understood plenty. Ever since Ellie had found out what happened the young girl had been heartbroken, terrified of losing Gabriella the same way she'd lost her father.

Reclaiming the hand he'd been previously holding Spencer used his free hand to brush stray strands of auburn hair from his wife's face, smiling slightly at the peaceful expression.

"I'll be back later Angel; I've got to see that the Ellie and the twins are doing."

Taking a deep sigh Spencer was about to stand up when a slight twitch stopped him in his tracks, looking down at the hand he held Spencer thought he must have imagined the movement when nothing else occurred. However, just as he was about to put it down to his imagination Spencer felt his breath catch as he saw delicate fingers moving slightly.

Stunned beyond words at what he was seeing Spencer didn't even have time to react to the development before he found his attention quickly turning towards his wife's face as the room was suddenly filled with racking coughs. Hearing the immediate gagging sounds that followed Spencer could only look one in fear as he realised his wife was fighting against the very tube that had been helping her to breath.

"I need you to keep her calm while I extubate."

Hearing the voice which reached him Spencer managed to nod a reply as he became aware of the nurse now across from him, not even recalling when she had entered the room.

"Gabbie, it's ok. It's me Spencer; everything's going to be fine."

Despites the hammering of his own heart Spencer was glad to hear Gabriella's violent gagging sound pause for a moment as the nurse removed the tube from her throat, a few harsh coughs issuing though as it was. Feeling a sudden tightness to his hand Spencer couldn't help a small smile as he realised Gabriella was returning the grip he had on hers. Waiting with baited breath Spencer felt the worries of the last two days disappear as Gabriella's familiar eyes were slowly revealed to him.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Fighting against the grogginess and the drugs that were still coursing through her Gabriella felt the cloud of confusion slowly lift from her as she began aware of her surroundings. However, even as she fought the grogginess a steady pulse of pain made its presence felt; each breath only causing her to grit her teeth against the pain.

Trying to figure out where she was Gabriella felt the first tide of panic as she remembered the events at the bank, the robbery and the shooting. Feeling the pain from her chest only increasing with her quicken breaths Gabriella knew she was doing herself no favours, but couldn't seem to stop.

"Gabbie it's alright, everything is fine. I need you to slow your breathing down."

Seeing the panicked eyes which focused on his Hotch put across every ounce of calm he had into his owe gaze, giving a slight smile as Gabriella's breathing calmed down before taking a even rhythm. Listening to the deep breathes of oxygen Gabriella was taking in from the breathing tubes Hotch inwardly cringed for his friend as he saw the pain it caused her. However, despites the pain he knew Gabriella must be in Hotch was relieved to see that the woman was able to feel it, that despites the uncertainty the doctors had Gabriella had pulled through.

When Morgan had informed everyone at the BAU that Gabriella had woken briefly yesterday evening everyone had been delighted, glad to hear that their friend was back with them. Although Gabriella would be in for a long recover the doctors had informed them that she would be making one. Hence the reason why they were all here, after finishing their shifts the whole BAU team had come down to the hospital in the hope that Gabriella might wake again and they could see for themselves that she would be fine.

"How...How long have I been out?"

Hearing the raspy voice of Gabriella Hotch wasn't surprised at the sound, knowing that his friends' throat would be suffering the effects of having a tube down it and it would be a while before she could talk with easy.

"Two days."

Seeing the considering look Gabriella was having at his words Hotch could already anticipate her next question before she could voice it.

"Everyone is fine, Angela and Peter having been look after the Shaun, Aaliyah and Ellie, as for Reid he's been doing a lot better since you woke up. He's getting something to eat with the others, but he'll be back soon."

"Hey sleeping beauty could do to see you're back with us."

Seeing Gabriella's gaze shift to her new guest Hotch knew that the slight smile the woman managed at Rossi's comment meant the world to the older agent, a reassurance for him that she was going to be ok. Naturally like everyone else Rossi had been worried about Gabriella had been shot, but Hotch knew the older agent well enough to see that he'd come to treat her like the daughter he'd never had. Although Rossi might never verbally say it Hotch could tell that he enjoyed having an adoptive family to look after.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I can imagine, but I'm not the only one who's glad to see you back with us, you had us worried for a while."

Noting he wasn't the only to step closer to Gabriella's bedside as the woman grimaced in pain as she tried to move, only to quickly give up the attempt. Seeing his only concern clearly in Rossi's eyes as they watched their friend fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her Hotch had an idea of the pain she would be feeling from his own experience in the hospital. Wondering whether it would better to leave Gabriella to rest Hotch found everyone's attention draw to the entrance of the room as a quiet voice filled the air.

"Gabbie."

Instantly recognising the small voice that reached her Gabriella managed to give a weak smile to the dark haired girl who stood hesitantly in the doorway. Seeing the fear and uncertainty within Ellie's eyes Gabriella could only imagine what her adoptive daughter had been going through, no doubt what had happened to her had brought up unwanted memories for Ellie.

"Hey Ellie."

Almost as if a spell had been lifted from the young girl Gabriella watched as Ellie quickly hurried over. Being careful of the numerous IV's and wires Gabriella felt her own tears spilling as Ellie clasped her hand before collapsing against the bed in tears. Fighting against the pain her body was flooding through her Gabriella managed to raise her other hand to rest it against the dark nest of hair.

Looking upwards Gabriella instantly meet the loving brown eyes of her husband, not failing to see the relief he felt upon seeing her awake. Taking in Spencer's small smile Gabriella didn't fail to notice he'd seen better days, the dark circles under his eyes definitely letting her known he'd been forgetting his own wellbeing while she'd been out.

Watching Hotch quietly talk with Spencer before he and Rossi left the room Gabriella watched as he nodded before coming to stand beside the weeping girl, kneeling down beside her to talk with her. Barely able to hear what Spencer was saying Gabriella couldn't even find the will to try and hear what he was saying, the physical pain coming to a point where she was being to feel sick from it.

Seeing Ellie looking upwards from her position Gabriella watched her wiped her tears from her eyes before giving a watery smile. Looking questioningly towards Spencer Gabriella saw a real smile on his face this time.

"Get some rest, we'll still be here when you wake up."

Noticing the nurse that had entered Gabriella had an idea why she was here as the woman quickly checked her over before injecting something into her IV. Feeling the effects of the new drug within minutes Gabriella couldn't fight her eyelids from wanting to shut.

"You don't have to stay."

"For once let me take care of you, Ellie and I want to stay. Now get some rest."

Vaguely feeling Ellie's grip on her hand tighten in agreement with Spencer's statement Gabriella slowly faded in to the sleep that was claiming her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Ok if we join you?"

Pausing long enough in his laughter to look over to the doorway Spencer managed to fight his smile as he took in the familiar forms of Carla and his boss before him. Despites what had happened two weeks ago Spencer was pleased to see that it hadn't had any negative effect on the developing relationship between the two. Aside from coming to the hospital together, the two had not only gone on another date together, but they'd taken Jack out for a day to stop him worrying about Gabbie.

Yet, even as he gave a quick glance towards his fellow roommates Spencer had a feeling that Hotch and Carla's weren't the only one developing their relationship. Taking in the amused expressions Angela and Morgan were trying to hide as they took in their new arrivals Spencer had a strong feeling that his best friend's interest in the nurse had rekindled in the last two weeks. Although his friend had only met Gabbie's sister on two previous occasions, their engagement party and wedding, Morgan had intrigued by the woman then.

Despites nearly being twice Angela's age Morgan's initial intrigue had only grown in the last two weeks, having being spending a lot of time in the woman's company. Having to split his time between the hospital and home Spencer had been grateful when Angela had volunteered to stay at the house and look after the children. Then Morgan had offered to help out, stating Ellie might like a familiar face around until Gabbie was allowed home. Therefore the two had a chance to get to know each other better, thus resulting in the increased interest.

Returning his attention towards his wife Spencer couldn't keep the smile from his face as he took in the slender woman before him; although she was still a little pale Gabriella had regained a lot of colour over the last two weeks. However, considering the fact that Gabriella was not only recovering from serve blood lost, but a fever as well one could understand why she still looked under the weather. Yet, luckily enough the fever which had gripped her days after waking up had now run its course thus leaving Gabriella with nothing to do but focus on recovering.

Although Gabriella still experienced pain, and would for a long while, from the gun shot she was at least able to sit upright in bed now. Hence why Ellie was currently situated on the bed next to Gabriella, the two having been watching a DVD on the portable DVD player Ellie had brought. Watching Gabbie look up Spencer was relieved to see her smiling again, it had been two long since he'd seen her really smile. Over the last two week he'd witnesses his wife wake up terrified from nightmares, doing all he could to reassure her that everything was ok and she'd get through this.

Yet, with the continued support of their family and friends Gabriella was over coming what had happened to her. However, Spencer knew that the day Gabriella was discharged from the hospital would be the final touch in Gabriella's recovery; knowing from their conversions that she wanted simply to go home. Though truthfully Spencer couldn't blame her for wanting to go home, firstly just to escape the confined of the hospital and secondly to be with her family. In the last two weeks she'd barely seen the children, although Ellie had managed to come visit more often that Aaliyah and Shaun it was nothing compared to seeing them continually.

Watching Carla and Hotch exchange greetings with Gabriella Spencer knew that there was a long road ahead of them, but at least they had plenty of good friends to help them along the way.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"You'll do fine tomorrow, so don't worry."

"I hope so; I want to get a good mark."

"As long as you do your best that's all that matters, but you're a smart girl so I know you'll do great."

Seeing the beaming smile Ellie gave at her comment Gabriella was glad to see her adoptive daughter returning to her bubbly self; as she regained her strength with each passing day Ellie had let her fears of losing her slip. Touched that her young daughter was so worried about her Gabriella was glad to see that Ellie was starting to think about other things again, hence the science test Ellie had been revising for in the last couple of days.

Initially Ellie had felt that she had to live up to hers and Spencer's academic record however, both she and Spencer had made it clear that although they wanted her to do well in school what they wanted most was for her to do her best. They would be proud of her however she did, as long as she did her best. Although Ellie had relaxed a little in her approach to school both she and Spencer could tell that their daughter was bright, thus it was no surprise that she was doing well in school.

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

Hearing the concerned voice of her husband Gabriella turned her attention to him, giving him a loving smile as she did. Touched beyond words that Spencer had been with her looking out for her Gabriella knew her ordeal had only made her appreciate him even more, the experience making her grateful for everything she had. From the man she'd committed her life to, to their children and all her friends. Understanding Spencer's concern regarding her Gabriella had to turn her smile into a reassuring one, letting him know that everything would be fine.

"I'll be fine, go home and spend some time with the children for me. Besides you're due back at work tomorrow and you need to get some decent sleep and you wouldn't get that here. Angela is going to be spending the night so I'm in good hands; she is a qualified nurse after all."

"And as a health care professional I'm agreeing with my sister, you need to get go home and make sure my niece and nephew haven't destroyed our brother."

Smirking at Angela's no nonsense tone Gabriella could see that she wasn't the only one amused at Spencer's surprised look upon hearing the authority within Angela's voice. Seeing the hidden laughter within Ellie's eyes Gabriella was trying to hide her own as she took in Spencer's surprised expression. However, she was glad to see Spencer's surprise turn into light laughter as he realised he was out numbered.

"Ok, we'll be going, I know better than to argue against two women. I'll bring Ellie to some see you after work tomorrow ok?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Sharing a quick kiss with the love of her life Gabriella gave Spencer and Ellie a wave goodbye as they disappeared from view, leaving her alone with her younger sister.

"Thank you for everything you've done Angie, I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me, what are sisters for. Besides, after everything you've done for me it's the least I could do."

Turning to face her younger sister Gabriella was relieved to see that the worry and confusion from days gone had left her eyes, instead replaced by relief and something else.

"Peter's going to be going in a couple of days, now we know you're going to be ok he has to be getting back to his own family. Though he has promised he'll be coming back with the family as soon as he can."

"What about you? I'm guessing you'll need to get back to work soon."

"...Yeah...about that."

"Angie."

Hearing the sternness to her sister's voice Angela couldn't help but cringe a little at the tone, flashing back to her younger years when Gabriella would tell her off. Wanting to break the news to her sister once she'd been discharged from the hospital Angela knew she'd have to tell her now, otherwise Gabriella would never let it drop.

"I left the hospital in Maine."

"What! Why? I thought you were happy being a nurse, you've worked so hard."

Hearing the disappointment in her sisters voice Angela couldn't help her smile as Gabriella jumped the gun. Seeing confusion on her sister's face Angela decided to finish her news hoping that Gabriella would be relieved once she knew everything.

"That's why I've accepted a job in the children's ward here."

Looking in bewilderment towards her sister Gabriella couldn't understand what had just happened; firstly her sister had quit her job then taken up a new one here in Virginia.

"I don't understand."

"You're right I love my job, but I love my family to. I've been thinking about moving here for a while, I miss you, Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Paul; I miss how'd we constantly in calling on each other. I want my big sister in my life and I want to be here for you and the children, which is why I took the job here."

Despites the beaming smile Angela was giving her Gabriella could see the hidden fear behind her words, understanding where her sister was coming from. Growing up her, Angela and Peter had been practically inseparable, always being there for each other and looking after each other however, as they had gotten older they'd each got there different ways. Yet, she couldn't deny that there had been times when she wished Peter and Angela weren't so far away, particularly since the twins had been born and Ellie had come to stay with them; wanting her brother and sister to be part of their nieces and nephews lives.

However, as she thought back over the last two weeks she couldn't prevent a little smile as she wondered whether there was something more to her sister making a fresh start in her life.

"As long as this is something you want to do, then I'm happy for you...So does this mean you'll be seeing more of a certain Agent?"

"It's nothing like that."

Only able to give a soft laughter at her sister's suddenly blushing face Gabriella could see her suspicions about Angela and Derek may have some footing upon which to build. She hadn't failed to notice how Derek had spent most of her wedding in Angela's companion, and since Angela had been staying with them Derek had been spending a lot of time with Angela. Although she couldn't be one hundred percent certain of Derek's intentions regarding her sister Gabriella had a feeling that her friend was definitely interested in Angela; and from the reaction Angela was having it looked like Angela returned the interest.

"He's a decent guy I'll admit, but...well he's nearly twice my age."

"So?"

"So, what do you mean so? That's all?"

"Angie, I'll admit if it was anyone else I'd have my concerns about the age gap, but I've known Derek for a while and he's a good guy. He can be a little flirty at times, but that's just his nature, but I do know he'd never hurt someone he cared about."

"So you wouldn't object to me going on a date with him?"

Looking questioningly at Angela Gabriella felt a smile come to her face as she noticed her sister was trying to avoid her gaze, thus indicating that the matter of a date between Angela and Derek had already been brought up.

"Derek asked me this afternoon if he could take me to dinner sometime."

"And?"

"I asked if I could get back to him on that."

Seeing her sister meet her gaze Gabriella was glad to hear the laughter that came from Angela. Settling back against the pillows behind Gabriella decided to quiz her sister about how things had developed between her and Derek.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty **

"Need any help Angel?"

Smiling instantly at the nickname Angela quickly finished off the last bit of icing she was doing before turning her attention to the dark skinned man who was currently standing in the kitchen doorway. Taking in the confident smirk Derek was wearing it was obvious that the SSA agent had been certain of the smile she'd give upon hearing the term of endearment; since she'd acted like a blushing school girl the first time he'd used it Derek had been using it ever since. Initially it had been because of her blushing reaction, but since then she'd learned that he continued to use it because of the instant smile it brought.

Despites her initial doubts worries about going on a date with the older man Angela had to admit that they'd been completely washed away. Although she and Derek had only been dating just over two weeks Angela knew that she'd never settled so easily into a relationship with someone before; completely enjoying her time with Derek. Although Derek was easy going and enjoyed nights out, he also had a more romantic side that not many guys her age had; in fact Derek was quite the gentleman. Angela had enjoyed the nights were they'd simply stayed in watching a movie, using the nights to get to know it each other.

"Find out exactly where my brother-in-law is? They should be here by now."

Hearing the nervous tone to Angela's voice Derek could understand where it came from, after all today was the day her sister was coming home from the hospital. After spending nearly a month in the hospital everyone, particular Angela, was looking forward to welcoming Gabriella home, all of them knowing that Gabriella was ready to escape the confines of the hospital. Although Gabriella still had plenty of recovery to undergo the doctors were happy for her to do so with her family and friends.

Hence why Angela was a bundle of nerves, since it was Gabriella's first day back she wanted everything to be perfect for her older sister, for the last two days Angela had been cleaning the small family's house from top to bottom. Then she'd organised the welcome home party for Gabriella, having invited family and friends for the event. Although he and the others had been helping with the preparation for Gabriella's return Derek still couldn't blame Angela for being panicky.

"I'm sure there on their way, they probably just wanted a little alone time. It's the first chance they've have in a month."

Walking over to the young woman before him Derek had to smile as he watched her hands play nervously over the tube of icing she held; ice blue icing beginning to come out of the nozzle. Gently taking the tube of icing from Angela's hands Derek took the delicate hands within his own.

"Stop worrying Angel, everything is going to be fine. Gabriella's going to appreciate everything you've done so relax."

"You're right, guess I forgot I'm not the only one who's been looking forward to Gabbie coming home."

Taking in the small smile Angela gave him Derek happily returned the embrace the younger woman gave him, glad to offer the comfort and reassurance Angela was looking for. Feeling the nerves leave the individual he held Derek was about to ask Angel if she felt any better when an all too familiar voice filled the air.

"There here! There here!"

Having to chuckle at Ellie's statement Derek could hear the excitement within the girl's voice upon seeing her adoptive parents, though truthfully he couldn't play her for being excited at Gabriella's return. Although her relationship with Gabriella and Reid might have been a little tentative when she first came to stay with them it had only strengthen since them. Ellie had been terrified at the idea of losing someone who had given her a new chance at life; therefore it was understand upon hearing that Gabriella was going to be fine that Ellie was eager for the day when she would have her family whole again.

Hearing Derek's chuckle upon hearing Ellie's voice Angela couldn't help but chuckle as well, not surprised that it was Ellie who had announced Spencer's and Gabriella's arrival; her adoptive niece having been on watch duty ever since Spencer had left. Stepping back from the embrace Derek had held her in Angela gave him a real smile before going to greet her returning sister.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Smiling down upon the small sleeping form of her daughter Gabriella was enjoying the chance to hold the nine month old Aaliyah; her children being one of the things she most desperately wanted to get back to in the last month. Feeling a weight settle against her on the couch Gabriella felt her smile grow as she saw Kira had come to join her; the golden retriever hadn't ventured far from her the entire day. It was like Kira wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to disappear, not understanding why she had been gone for the last month.

Hearing the voice of her family and friends drifting in through the open front door Gabriella had left seeing everyone off to Spencer, Ellie and Angela. Although she had been truly grateful that everyone had been here to welcome her home Gabriella had found her injury beginning to bother her part way through the party. Her medication had dulled down the pain, but there was still the edge there bothering her. Hence, why she was settled on the couch with her daughter; taking a moment to relax and enjoy the chance to hold her daughter.

Realising that she'd been joined by someone Gabriella had to contain her laughter as she heard Derek speaking what she could only call baby talk to her son as he attempt to lull Shaun to sleep. Watching Derek interact with the infant Gabriella knew that the BAU agent would make a good father one day, it was evident that Derek had a natural way with children.

Finding herself faced with the BAU agent Gabriella found her thinking about the developing relationship between her sister and Derek. In the last two weeks Derek and Angela had been on numerous dates and from listening to Angela it would appear that the two were enjoying each other's company.

"How are things going between you and Angela?"

Doing her best not to giggle at the suddenly nervous look Derek was giving her as he acknowledged her question Gabriella couldn't remember any time in their knowing each other when Derek had been anything but totally confident. It was slightly amusing to see the man everyone saw as the cool, confident character looking like a deer caught in highlights.

"Gabbie, I've nothing but the upmost respect for Angela. She's an amazing woman and hurting her is the last thing I would do."

"Relax Derek; I know you wouldn't hurt Angela, despites all the sweet talking you do, I know you're a good guy."

"So you're ok with me dating Angela?"

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't, despites if you do hurt my sister I know where you live and work."

Not putting any heat into her words Gabriella could see from Derek's smile that the man had taken her words in good humour, understanding that she would always be protective of her younger sister, but she trusted Angela and Derek to work things out for themselves.

"Once you've got my nephew to sleep, you ready to go Derek."

Hearing her sister's voice Gabriella watched as the man in question turned towards Angela, taking in the smiles both had as they saw each other. Realising that her family must have finished seeing everyone off Gabriella felt her know smile growing as she acknowledged Spencer and Ellie joining them.

"That's ok Derek, Spencer can finish putting Shaun to sleep; you two get going."

"You sure, I don't mind."

"Go, the both of you."

"Come on Derek, let's leave the family be."

Having to share in the laughter that everyone gave at Angela's statement Gabriella was glad to see everyone in such good humour; the last month for the moment completely forgotten. Watching Spencer take their son from Derek Gabriella couldn't fail to notice the instant smile that came to Spencer's face as he did. Looking on her husband now she couldn't see the man who had been so scared about being a father; instead seeing someone who had instantly taken to fatherhood.

Although Spencer had always been a good father she knew that in the last month while she'd been in the hospital that he'd despites the help of Angela and everyone else that he'd taken on a more primary role in the children's lives. Being able to see and do all the things he didn't get to see and do while he was at work, hence he'd become closer with all three of the children.

Although she knew Spencer would be returning back to work now that she was home Gabriella had a feeling that her husband wouldn't be letting work take up so much of his time, and would exactly be more willing to take vacation time. Watching Spencer see Derek and Angela off Gabriella wasn't surprised to see Ellie settle herself on the floor next to her feet. It would appear that Kira wasn't the only one wanted to keep her their eye on her, the young girl being a constant companion every since she'd returned.

Hearing the door close Gabriella looked up to see Spencer smiling in her direction. It was obvious from the emotion she could detect in his eyes that seeing his family together again was something that meant the world to him. Giving a slight nod of her head Gabriella waited for Spencer to settle on her other side on the couch.

Happy to feel the familiar presence of her husband against her side Gabriella found herself leaning against his frame, looking down upon the now sleeping form of Shaun.

"Spencer can we start Black Beauty now."

"Black Beauty."

"Spencer said it was your favourite and I wondered if we could read it together now you're home."

Seeing the expecting look Ellie was giving her as she acknowledged the statement Gabriella couldn't deny the girl her request, touched that Ellie wanted to read her childhood favourite. Giving Ellie an acknowledging smile Gabriella watched the beaming smile that came over the girl's face before Ellie quickly scrambled to her feet, running to retrieve said book from her room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

Watching the scene before him Hotch had to chuckle as he watched his son place the daisy chain he'd been working so hard on around Aaliyah's neck; an instant smile appearing on the now one year olds face as she acknowledged the flowery necklace. Taking in Jack's interactions today with Aaliyah and now much effort Jack had put into picking the perfect present for the girl in question Hotch could see his son definitely had a soft spot for the young Reid.

Although Jack had been constant company for Aaliyah during the day that wasn't to say that Aaliyah and her twin brother Shaun hadn't been getting their share of attention from everyone else. In fact the birthday boy and girl had been completely showered in attention today, particularly from Garcia who deemed it her role to spoil the youngsters. No sooner had Hotch thought of said agent than the bubbly agent came into view with ice cream for the two children; Garcia laughing at the instant hit she became once Jack and Aaliyah realised what she had brought over.

Leaving Jack and Aaliyah to Garcia's care Hotch couldn't help but smile as he saw Rossi currently feeding the birthday boy his own portion of ice cream. Watching Rossi chuckling at the giddy buddle he was holding as Shaun eagerly awaited his next scoop of ice cream Hotch was both surprised, yet glad to see the less serious side to his colleague. Then again Hotch couldn't remember a time when Rossi wasn't relaxed when he was around the small family.

Though to be honest he could understand why the older agent felt that he could let his guard down around the Reid's. Even before the children had been born Gabriella had welcomed Rossi into her life, seeking Rossi's advice on numerous occasions. Then when Aaliyah and Shaun had arrived Rossi had adopted the role of grandfather, while at the same time being a father figure for Gabriella and Reid when they needed one.

Thinking of the couple in question Hotch found himself smiling as his gaze settled on the couple. While Reid was obviously in engaged in a conversion with Morgan and Angela his wife was content to leave the conversion to those around her as lay with her head in Reid's lap, enjoying the moment of relaxation for the first time that day. Although it had been a few weeks since the shooting the injury Gabriella had received since caused her moments of discomfort. This could explain her current enjoyment of having Reid running his fingers through her hair and having Garcia and Rossi looking after Aaliyah and Shaun. Even with the help of her sister and aunt Gabriella had still put a lot of effort into putting the birthday party for the twins; wanting to enjoy the twins birthday as much as them.

"Hope you like strawberry."

Startled out of his observation of the people before him Hotch could hear Carla's laughter as his reaction. Turning to look at the woman Hotch found his puzzlement at Carla's statement quickly disappearing as he noticed the bowl of ice cream she was holding out to him. Accepting the offered dessert Hotch could still see the laughter within Carla's eyes as followed Ellie in handing out dessert to the remaining adults.

Seeing everyone settle down across the garden as they enjoyed the waning hours of sun Hotch couldn't help but return the smile Carla gave him as she settled beside him on the porches stairs. Taking a moment to take in everyone around him Hotch was glad to see that everyone was enjoying themselves; it was the first time in months that everyone had really let their hair down and Hotch was glad to see everyone enjoying the day.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Finishing up the last of the cleaning from the day's party Spencer was glad to finally see that he had finished; all evidence of the party which had been held gone. Taking a moment to relax Spencer could hardly believe that his son and daughter had been alive for a year; it barely seemed like yesterday when he'd been at the hospital welcoming them into the world. In no time at all the last year had flown, the numerous up and downs making it an eventful year.

Twirling the two toned band around his finger Spencer for a moment found himself thinking how different this year could have been. However, even as he thought of the event which had almost destroyed him Spencer was glad things had turned out for the better. Despites the downs of the last year it had at least ended on a high, not only had he got to celebrate his children's first birthday, but he'd been able to celebrate it with his family and friends.

Thinking of his family Spencer decided to see what his family were doing, from the sounds of it he was guessing that Gabriella and Ellie had at least gotten the twins to sleep. Though in all honest he wasn't expecting the twins to cause to much trouble when it came to putting them to bed, it had been such an eventful day for the two that they'd been dropping asleep the minute everyone had left.

Heading upstairs Spencer wasn't surprised to hear his wives familiar voice coming from Ellie's room and from what he could hear they were well into the story of Moby Dick. Taking a detour into the twin's room Spencer had to smile at he took in the sleeping forms of Shaun and Aaliyah, each of them gone to the world. Leaning against the doorframe to the room Spencer was reminded of how lucky he was, if anyone had told him years ago that he'd be where he was today he'd never have believed him. Yet, taking it all in Spencer knew he wouldn't change a thing, not only did he have a wife he was head over heels for but he also had three children he thought the world of; plus a crazy dog.

Leaving Shaun and Aaliyah to their dreams Spencer went to see how Gabriella and Ellie were doing. Pausing in the doorway to Ellie's room Spencer wasn't surprised at the sight which greeted him. Propped up against the wall Gabriella was reading the story while Ellie was eagerly listening, the young girl cuddles against Gabriella's side. While Kira's white blond form could be seen curled at the bottom of the bed, the Labrador's sleepy gaze fixed on the two before her.

"I guess we'll have to go on another book run soon."

Smiling at the sheepish expression Ellie worn as she looked towards him Spencer wasn't surprised his adoptive daughter had developed such an interest in reading. After all both he and Gabriella were big readers themselves however, what had surprised him was Ellie's quick interest in the classics. Although she had become interested in modern literature Ellie was often asking them about some of their favourites and was often looking through their collective of books.

"You made me a bookworm."

Chuckling at Ellie's comment Spencer could see that Gabriella also shared his amusement at the young girls comment as Gabriella gave Ellie a quick hug.

"Can I finish it Gabbie; I want to see how it ends."

"Alright, but don't stay up late ok you've got school in the morning young lady. No starting another book like last time."

Watching Gabriella give Ellie's hair a quick ruffle Spencer waited for his wife to join his side before leaving their adoptive daughter to her story world. Feeling Gabriella lean against him Spencer wasn't surprised to see his wife was ready to put her feet up, she'd been busy most of the day wanting to ensure the party went well.

About to leave Gabriella to have a minute to herself while he ran her a bath Spencer was surprised when he felt her stop him with a touch to his wrist.

"Right now the only thing I want is to curl up with you."

Returning the smile Gabriella was giving him Spencer couldn't deny the woman such a simple request. Settling down on the bed beside Gabriella Spencer had to admit that his wife's idea was a good one, content to run his fingers through her hair as she curled up against him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Not expecting the splash of salt water which hit him Spencer didn't fail to hear the laughter around him as he attempted to clear the water from his eyes. Clearing his vision Spencer found himself staring at the bobbing form of a dolphin only to watch as it sank back into the water swimming towards the other occupants of the pool. Looking towards them Spencer was fooled by Ellie's 'fake' innocent act to know that she was the one behind the sudden splashing.

Yet, even before Spencer could think to rebuke Ellie's little prank he found himself smiling as he heard the carefree laugh come from his adoptive daughter as the marine mammal sought to gain her attention. Taking a moment to take in the scene before him Spencer turned his attention towards the laughter coming from behind him, not surprised to see his wife quickly trying to suppress said laughter once she noticed him staring at her.

Just as he'd been unable to rebuke Ellie upon seeing her enjoying herself Spencer couldn't bring himself to do the same towards Gabriella as he looked upon the scene before him. With both Aaliyah and Shaun giggling away and Gabriella wearing a full smile it was a true carefree moment, reminding him of how lucky he was. Giving a quick smile towards Gabriella Spencer returned his attention to Ellie had her new friend as he heard his name called out.

Watching Spencer turn his attention to Ellie Gabriella was glad to see the two enjoying themselves as the Instructor got them involved with the dolphin. Seeing genuine merriment and enjoyment coming from her partner Gabriella was glad that Aaron had allowed the weeks leave for Spencer when she approached him. Already being concerned about her husband's wellbeing regarding the death of Emily Gabriella had only got more worried when Derek had informed her of what Spencer had told him on their last case.

Although she had her suspicions that Spencer was hiding something from her she'd not been able to pinpoint exactly what it was; Spencer refusing to burden her with anything else when she two was dealing with the loss of a friend. However, thankfully despites everything that the BAU had gone through Derek had been more than willing to keep an eye on Spencer in the hopes of discovering what was bothering the younger agent.

Thus it had been thanks to Derek's help that she'd finally learned what had been bothering Spencer and thus lead her to approach Aaron with the few days leave request. Although she'd not given all of her reasons for wanting the leave Aaron had managed to arrange a week off, on the condition that they didn't go too far in case Spencer needed to be called on. Hence, their family vacation in Palm Coast, Florida, a place where they could enjoy themselves, yet be within reach if need be.

Remembering the panicked look on Spencer's face when he had returned home from work a few days ago at seeing the packed suitcases it had taken both her and Ellie to reassure him that they were simply going on a family vacation and nothing more. However, once Spencer had accepted the information Gabriella had to make it firmly clear that all of them were going and wasn't having any accuse Spencer could come up with.

Taking in the scene before her Gabriella was glad that she'd kept firm about them getting some time away, for the first time in awhile they were forgetting everything bad that had occurred in the last few months and simply being a family. More than that Spencer wasn't looking preoccupied and had actually been enjoying himself, spending the last few days with his family and remembering that there were good things in the world.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Feeling the gentle breeze against her skin Gabriella gave a contented sigh as she leaned against the apartment's balcony railing; the ocean scent and rolling tide only enhancing the peaceful beach before her. With the late evening settling in there were few people on the beach now, only the odd person or couple strolling along its sands. Taking in the peaceful scene before her Gabriella was glad that the children had all fallen asleep quite easily; obviously the activity full day had tired them all out.

Hearing the sliding door go behind her Gabriella didn't have to turn around as she heard Spencer's familiar trend. Feeling an arm settle around her waist Gabriella turned slightly towards the one who settled beside her, unable to prevent the smile which came over her as she did. Taking note of the peaceful look upon her husband Gabriella was glad to see the last few weeks of turmoil nowhere within Spencer's person.

The last few days had seen a return of the Spencer she really knew and loved, one who enjoyed spending time with his family and wasn't afraid to be who he was. Yet, as much as she was glad to see Spencer enjoying himself she could understand the reasons behind Spencer's recent change in character. The last year had been a difficult one for him, firstly becoming worried about his health, then her own shooting, then only months afterwards the death of a close friend. It would be enough to make anyone question everything they knew and have doubts.

Barely recovering from the possible loss of his wife, then having to deal with the loss of Emily alongside worries about his mental state it was no wonder Spencer had been the most depressed she'd ever seen. For a time Gabriella had been truly worried about her husband and what he would do, knowing Spencer's previous issues with pain medication she had for a time been scared that he would use them a means to escape the pain he was feeling.

However, after a tearful evening of sharing one night she'd gotten Spencer to see that it was ok to come her that she understood what it was like to deal with loss. That she wanted to be there even if all he wanted to do was cry, she wanted to be there she didn't want him bottling it all in. When she'd finally told Spencer of her concerns he'd been truthfully about admitting to the idea of the medication, but it was the idea and support of his family which had kept him from doing it. However, he'd promised her that from then on that he'd take her support more, that he wouldn't grieve in silence.

Yet, despites his promise it still hadn't kept him from hiding his worries about his health from her, knowing the type of man Spencer was Gabriella couldn't say she was surprised that he'd hid it, not wanting people to know that he could be developing the very condition he was afraid of. However, from what she'd leant from Derek that wasn't an issue and even the doctors that given Spencer nothing to worry about.

However, what Gabriella wanted to do was assure Spencer that no matter what may happen he was stuck with them as family for the long haul and none of them were going anywhere. Yet, more importantly that Spencer was fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Derek told me what's been bothering you?"

"Been bothering me?"

"That you're afraid, worried there might be something wrong."

"He...he told you."

Turning to face the one beside her Gabriella linked one hand with Spencer's as her other brushed aside brown strand from fearful eyes. Noting the panicky look Spencer was wearing Gabriella could see immediately tell that she'd been right Spencer hadn't wanted her to know about what was bothering him.

"Yes, but you should have told me."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You're the stupidest genius I know Spencer Reid, I always worry about you, especially when I can tell something is wrong, but you don't tell me."

Seeing the downcast gaze Spencer gave in reply to her statement Gabriella used her free hand to lift his face upwards so that he could meet her gaze.

"Spencer, I love you and I always will. If I could take back these last few months I would, but I can't, the only thing I can do is be there, to help you when you need me, but I can't do that if you wouldn't let me."

"I was afraid that...that I might end up like my mum."

Feeling no resistance from Spencer as she tugged him to her Gabriella wrapped him in an embrace, running her hand through his hair to reassure him. It was only after a few seconds that she noticed the tight hold Spencer had on her as she held him.

"I like being who I am, I like the life I have. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to be forgetting who I am, what I've done, I don't want to be reminded who you are, who the children are."

"And you wouldn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know, the Spencer Reid I know could never forget me or his children, but more than that because he needs to know regardless of what happens we wouldn't be going anywhere whatever happens. You're mum still remembers you because you are important to her, it's only the less important things she forgets."

Feeling Spencer release his hold on her Gabriella met the uncertain gaze which met hers seeing the questions within Spencer's eyes.

"I know you're scared, but you shouldn't be. In this last week you haven't had one headache and you've definitely had no trouble concentration or reading have you?"

Seeing that Spencer was thinking about what she'd said Gabriella noted the minute Spencer realised what she'd said was true, some of the uncertainty leaving his eyes as a slight smile came upon him.

"The doctors say that you're fine, and if there was something to worry about it would have begun showing itself before now."

"I can't help worrying."

"That's because you're you, I know no matter what I say you'll still keep that nagging doubt of yours, but it'll be ok. But if you insist on worrying, then let me worry with you, it's a lot easier if you tell me then having to bribe Derek with desserts."

Hearing the quite chuckler Spencer gave at the comment Gabriella was relieved to hear it, glad to see that Spencer didn't appear as fearful as before.

"I guess you know me to well, I'm sorry you had to bride Morgan. I'll try I promise to talk to you if it starts to really bother me again."

"Guess that will have to do for know, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Dr Reid."

"I wouldn't have anyone else."

Returning to the embrace they had been sharing moments ago Gabriella could only hope that Spencer would be ok, she knew that she couldn't rid him of all his fears about the what if and may be's, but she would be there to share them with him that was one thing she could do.


End file.
